Sin salida
by Ana-List
Summary: Secuela de Mientras pasan las horas. Un caso hará que Emily vea la realidad en cuanto a su relación con Hotch, pero esa realidad se alterará cuando un viejo enemigo regrese en busca de venganza. Situada en la sexta temporada. MC Family.
1. Sweet home Alabama (Parte I)

_**N/A** : Hola de nuevo. ¡Ya he vuelto! Siento haber tardado tanto pero entre los problemas técnicos, creativos y de tiempo me ha costado acabar este fic y darle la forma que quería. Esta es la secuela de Mientras pasan las horas, aunque puede leerse independientemente de los fics que la preceden recomiendo que antes leáis las dos historias anteriores:_

 _- **LO QUE PASA EN LAS VEGAS SE QUEDA EN LAS VEGAS**. Durante un caso en Las vegas Hotch y Emily se acercan más de la cuenta y se empieza a forjar entre ambos una confianza que traspasa las barreras profesionales que tanto se esfuerza por mantener Hotch. A partir de ese momento empiezan a suceder muchas cosas y conocemos los sentimientos de Aaron al respecto hasta que un viejo enemigo aparece. CUARTA TEMPORADA._

- _ **MIENTRAS PASAN LAS HORAS**. Tras ver a Hotch a punto de morir por el ataque de Foyet, Emily se percata de que se ha enamorado de él. La situación de Hotch no es fácil y todo se complica con la muerte de Haley. Las dudas de Emily respecto a lo que siente Hotch les llevan a una situación incómoda que no se llega a resolver. Ahora es a Aaron a quien le toca mover ficha. QUINTA TEMPORADA._

 _El fic comienza antes de la sexta temporada con un caso independiente de tres capítulos y os introduzco a tres personajes propios que trabajarán con la Unidad y tendrán importancia._

 _-Inspector Dixon. Jefe al cargo en la comisaría de_ Birmingham, Alabama.

-Teniente Taylor. Subordinada de mayor rango del Inspector.

-Detective Melvin. Subordinado directo del Inspector.

 _Dicho esto, espero que os guste._

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes Criminales no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Sweet home Alabama**

Julio de 2010. Una ola de calor azotaba la costa Este de los Estados Unidos. Resultaba tremendamente asfixiante. Casi nadie podía permanecer más de una hora seguida en su despacho y Emily se empezaba a arrepentir de no haber pillado vacaciones justo en esa época. No quería ni imaginarse el calor que estaría pasando Reid en Las Vegas. El joven genio había cogido precisamente esa semana para visitar a su madre. Le echaba en falta, al menos con Spencer bromeaba durante el trabajo o se distraía de tanto calor.

No era raro ver a García, Morgan o JJ rondar por el Bullpen para escapar del insoportable calor que hacía en sus despachos. Ese era su consuelo, porque mientras junio había sido más ajetreado, en dos semanas que llevaban de mes solo habían viajado una vez por un caso.

En la sala de juntas al menos podía notar el chorro del aire acondicionado, así que se escabulló y empezó a elaborar un informe. Allí por lo menos estaba fresca y tranquila, sin sentirse observada por cierto individuo que de vez en cuando ocupaba sus pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, intentando disfrutar de la fresca brisa que salía del aparato e intentando desechar de su mente cualquier tipo de pensamiento que tuviera que ver con su jefe. Y justo fue con su mirada con lo que se encontró al abrirlos.

-Todavía no os he llamado para la reunión. –Dijo extrañado de encontrársela en la estancia. Intentó disimular su sobresalto, dado que ni siquiera le había oído acercarse a ella.

-Es por el aire acondicionado. Aquí hace menos calor que en el Bullpen. –Explicó observándole. Tenía la frente empapada en sudor, la camisa arremangada y se había despojado de la corbata. Ni siquiera con casi 40 grados Aaron Hotchner se quitaba el traje. Se la quedó mirando unos segundos, haciendo que apartara la mirada incómoda.

-¿Cómo estás? –Desde su última discusión durante el caso de Los Angeles había intentado hablar con ella, pero siempre le evitaba. Durante el mes de junio parecía haberse dado por vencido y ella prefirió aprovechar el tiempo para reflexionar sobre su vida, lo que se tradujo en adoptar un gato... _"En vez de Sergio le tenía que haber llamado Resignación de Soltería Eterna…"_

-Acalorada. –Contestó sonriendo por su pensamiento. Pudo notar como su semblante se suavizaba y en seguida supo a que se debía: era la primera sonrisa sincera que le dedicaba en mucho tiempo, aunque técnicamente se le había escapado…

-Sí, puede llegar a ser insoportable.

-Y que lo digas. Ayer me costó convencer a García y Morgan de que no convocasen una batalla de globos de agua. –Hotch sonrió divertido. Lo cierto es que hacía aún más tiempo que no le veía sonreír a él, pero claro, verle serio era lo habitual.

-Eso hubiese sido muy poco profesional. –Por un momento se quedó perdida en esa sonrisa, en esos hoyuelos tan rematadamente encantadores que se le formaban cada vez que reía.

Pese a todo lo sucedido esa sonrisa seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en ella, la dejaba hipnotizada por unos segundos y provocaba que sus otros sentidos bajaran la guardia. Su oído distinguió como unos pasos se acercaban haciendo que saliera de su momentáneo estado de ensoñación.

-¿Interrumpo? –Inquirió Rossi al ver la escena. Ambos negaron volviendo a la normalidad y Hotch se apresuró a sentarse a su izquierda al tiempo que Emily se ganaba una mirada curiosa por parte del mayor. El resto del equipo no tardó en llegar.

-Birmingham, Alabama. –Anunció JJ. –El cuerpo de Joanne Walker de 23 años fue encontrado en Ward Park.

-Cinco puñaladas en la espalda… -Interrumpió Rossi en voz alta mientras ojeaba el informe.

-Su cuerpo fue envuelto en una sábana y arrojado completamente desnudo.

-¿Hubo abusos?

-El forense ha determinado que hubo violación, pero fue post-mortem. –Explicó la rubia.

-Si solo hay una víctima ¿por qué nos llaman? –Preguntó Morgan.

-Maggie Fox y Karen Munn desaparecieron hace un mes y quince días respectivamente. –Vieron las fotos de dos chicas jóvenes y atractivas de pelo oscuro. –Sus familiares han recibido una caja con cenizas y una nota similar que simplemente dice _"Maggie. Huesos. Cenizas. Prueba."_

-Dime que es una broma macabra, por favor… -Rogó Prentiss.

-Es imposible determinar si las cenizas son de las víctimas. –Comentó Rossi.

-Casi imposible. En las cenizas entregadas a los Fox había restos de ADN. –Todos miraron a su compañera sorprendidos.

-Apuesto a que Reid podría darnos una estadística sobre lo complicado que es descubrir ADN en un cuerpo incinerado…

-Seguro que sí, Morgan, lo que no creo que adivinara es que el ADN de las cenizas perteneciera a un hombre. –Prentiss frunció el ceño.

-¿Añadimos una víctima masculina?

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver el caso de las cenizas con el cadáver del parque? –Preguntó Morgan. JJ apretó un botón del mando.

-A eso iba. Ayer, la policía recibió una carta anónima. –Todos ojearon la carta adjunta al informe.

- _"Si hubierais hecho bien vuestro trabajo las familias no pasarían por esto."_ –Leyó Rossi.

-Se burla de la policía. –Sentenció Hotch.

-El Inspector Dixon nos quiere allí para que les ayudemos. La noticia de las cenizas se ha filtrado a los medios y ha causado gran revuelo.

-Es organizado. –Comentó Morgan. –Si incinera los cadáveres no sabremos cómo las mata. El cuerpo de Joanne significa que nos ha dejado una pista y ha sido porque él ha querido.

-Salimos en media hora.

El vuelo a Alabama no fue muy largo y no tardaron en llegar a la comisaría central. Allí les recibió el hombre al mando.

-Inspector Dixon. –Un hombre de mediana edad, pelo claro y mirada oscura como el carbón se acercó a ellos. JJ estrechó su mano. –Hablamos por teléfono, soy la Agente Jareau. Le presento al Agente Hotchner y a los Agentes especiales Rossi, Morgan y Prentiss.

-Bienvenidos. Gracias por venir. –Dijo estrechando cordialmente sus manos. –Les hemos habilitado una sala para que puedan trabajar a gusto. –Una mujer de cabello castaño y un hombre robusto y alto se acercaron. –Ellos son la Teniente Taylor y el Detective Melvin, trabajarán con nosotros. –Saludaron con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Han investigado la nota?

-Así es, pero este cabrón es escurridizo. Aún no tenemos una pista en claro y ya son cuatro las víctimas que como mínimo tiene en su cuenta. –Dijo el Detective. La mujer les entregó un periódico.

-Los medios ya le han apodado el _"asesino mensajero"_. –JJ bufó con desagrado y miró a Hotch.

-Les convocaremos y diremos que se trata de una broma de mal gusto. Lo que quiere es atención y se la vamos a quitar.

-¿Y si vuelve a actuar? –Preguntó la Teniente con recelo.

-En ese caso nos mandará otra pista que nos diga algo más acerca de su conducta. –Explicó Rossi. El Inspector asintió y le hizo un gesto a la Teniente para que fuera con JJ a preparar la rueda de prensa.

-Mandaré los datos a Reid por si nos puede ayudar con el perfil geográfico. –Dijo Morgan saliendo de la sala.

-Bien. Prentiss, ve al forense por si hay algo que no hayamos visto. –Luego se giró hacia el Inspector. –Necesito que la comisaría esté vigilada, es muy probable que el SUDES esté observándonos.

-Pondré a dos de mis hombres. –Hizo una seña al Detective y éste salió de la sala tras Prentiss. Morgan volvió a entrar.

-Si no le importa, nos gustaría hablar con las familias de las víctimas.

-Claro, no hay problema.

* * *

Morgan y Hotch se encargaron de hablar con las familias de las víctimas. Por lo que les contaron, no entraban dentro de un grupo de riesgo: eran chicas jóvenes, independientes y precavidas, estudiantes o trabajadoras que no se metían en problemas. Chicas completamente normales que no llamaban excesivamente la atención, salvo por el hecho de que eran atractivas y de pequeña complexión. Prentiss no encontró ninguna pista más en el cuerpo de Joanne y Dave había empezado a analizar la carta. Por la mañana JJ dio la rueda de prensa, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de la Teniente Taylor.

Parecía que el inspector quería tenerlo todo controlado y aunque les daba cierta libertad, apenas se despegaba de Hotch y mantenía a sus subordinados cerca del equipo. Prentiss tuvo a Melvin casi todo el tiempo pegado a su trasero, apenas habían dormido y encima no hacían avances. Llegó a la sala de la comisaria en la que solo estaban Hotch y JJ.

-He tenido al Detective Melvin pegado a mi culo durante toda la mañana. –Se quejó en voz baja.

-Dixon quiere tenerlo todo controlado, es natural. –Trató de calmarla JJ.

-Ya lo sé, pero apenas me ha dejado respirar en la escena donde encontraron el cadáver. Y no es una persona precisamente agradable.

-La Teniente Taylor también ha estado pegada a mí toda la mañana y a Morgan parte de la tarde. –Explicó la rubia con mirada comprensiva. –Aunque ella por lo menos es amable…

-Tened paciencia, esto nos ha pasado más veces como para que nos sorprenda. –Intercedió Hotch.

-¿Qué tal va Reid? –Preguntó Emily cambiando de tema.

-Está elaborando un perfil geográfico. En cuanto tenga algo nos lo dirá. –Un grito se oyó fuera y se apresuraron a ver qué sucedía.

Al llegar a la entrada vieron a una oficial con la expresión descompuesta y una caja tirada en el suelo. El Inspector Dixon y la Teniente llegaron corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –La Teniente se agachó y comprobó lo que había en el paquete: una mano amputada.

-Dios mío… -Miró a Dixon con aprehensión.

-Es él. –Le devolvió la mirada a su compañera y luego la desvió hacia Hotch.

Esa había sido la consecuencia de la rueda de prensa que habían dado por la mañana. Una carta y una mano.

-¿Por qué una mano? –Preguntó Melvin cuando estaban todos reunidos. Rossi sujetó la carta en la bolsa de pruebas y leyó.

 _-"Dejen que les eche una mano, ya que no han podido ayudarlas. No se alarmen, no es de Maggie. Con ella hice algo mucho mejor, aunque no les sirva de consuelo a sus padres. Dejen que sigan manteniendo la esperanza de encontrar su cuerpo. Ni siquiera con esas alimañas aquí impediréis que acabe con mi trabajo."_

Un oficial entró en la habitación apresuradamente.

-Señor, acaban de informar que un mensaje similar ha sido entregado a los padres de Karen Munn.

-Morgan, JJ. –Solo con decir sus nombres, ambos salieron de la habitación en dirección a la casa de los Munn.

Dixon dio un puñetazo en la pared y salió por la puerta. Taylor salió tras él, posiblemente a intentar ofrecerle alguna palabra de consuelo o hacer que volviera a la realidad. No tardaron en volver a entrar.

-Juega con nosotros y se ríe de las familias.

-¿A qué se referirá con _"acabar su trabajo"_? –Preguntó Prentiss sin dejar de mirar la carta que sostenía en su mano.

-¿Usted qué cree? –Melvin le arrebató la carta con violencia. –No hace falta ser un federal para darse cuenta. –Rossi, que estaba a su lado, se interpuso entre ella y el hombre.

-Cuidado. –Le avisó para que no se sobrepasara. La postura amenazante del Detective alertó a Hotch, que dio un paso para ponerse al lado de Emily.

-Mi Agente no tiene la culpa de esto. –Advirtió encarándole.

-¿Insinúa que la tenemos nosotros? –Hotch permaneció con el rostro inalterable.

-No insinúo nada. El único que tiene la culpa es el SUDES.

-MELVIN, YA BASTA. –Le reprendió el Inspector. –Están aquí para ayudar. Eres uno de mis mejores hombres, pero si no respetas su trabajo me veré obligado a apartarte del caso. –El tono de su voz era duro. El detective pareció considerarlo hasta que le devolvió la carta a Prentiss y le ofreció una disculpa en lo que prácticamente fue un murmullo. –Organiza tres patrullas para que vigilen las casas de las víctimas por si el sujeto vuelve a contactar con ellas. –El detective asintió y se marchó para cumplir su orden. –Les pido disculpas. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar.

-Tranquilo. A veces nos pasa. –Confesó Emily con frialdad para restarle importancia.

-Será mejor que comprobemos las cámaras de seguridad e interroguemos al receptor del paquete. –Sugirió Taylor rompiendo la tensión. Rossi le dirigió una mirada a Hotch y salió tras la pareja.

-¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó a Emily cuando se fueron.

-No hacía falta armar una escena.

-Una cosa es que cuestionen nuestro trabajo y otra que agredan a uno de mis agentes.

-No me agredió, solo me arrebató la carta. –Aunque su tono era conciliador, Hotch intuyó que estaba molesta. Se miraron durante un momento.

-Procuraré que no te toque coincidir con él de nuevo. –Emily se giró tratando de disimular una sonrisa. Se acercó a ella para mirar la carta que aún sostenía. -¿Qué pensabas?

-Es extraño... –Notó como su cuerpo se tensó al sentirle cerca, pero no se movió y mantuvo la expresión serena que tanto le caracterizaba. –Cuando dice que no impediremos que acabe con su trabajo... Nos está diciendo que tiene un objetivo… ¿Crees que se referirá a las víctimas? –Hotch pensó un momento.

-Es un sujeto organizado que se burla de nosotros, es inteligente y nos ha esquivado con astucia. No elige las palabras al azar.

-Ni a sus víctimas. –Interrumpió ella mirándole. –¿Y si aplicamos el modus operandi de la última víctima al de las que no hemos encontrado todavía? ¿Y si a todas las atacó por la espalda y luego las violó postmortem? Dijisteis que eran de complexión pequeña, pero aun así las atacó por detrás.

-Se ve débil. Puede que tenga alguna discapacidad o un físico poco ventajoso y dificultad para mantener relaciones en su vida diaria. –Sujetó la carta un momento y sus dedos se encontraron con los de Emily. Ella levantó la mirada cuando acarició sutilmente su mano. Echaba tanto de menos el tacto de su piel que se atrevió a mantener el contacto por dos segundos antes de coger la prueba. –Se la mandaré a Reid, por si nos puede decir algo más. –Dijo mirándola de cerca.

-Bien. –Contestó apartándose de él.

Las cámaras no habían registrado nada sospechoso. El muchacho que entregó el paquete había sido interrogado: por lo visto una mujer de características parecidas a las de las víctimas le había pagado 50 dólares por entregarlo. Posiblemente ella había sido contratada por el SUDES, aunque al no encontrarla no pudieron comprobarlo. El chico descartó que se tratara de Maggie Fox. Por su parte, el ADN de la mano estaba siendo cotejado y los resultados saldrían en unas horas para ver si había coincidencia con algún desaparecido u otro caso.

Los padres de las víctimas estaban desechos, la señora Fox había sufrido un colapso al recibir otra nota. En ella el SUDES era más directo e increpaba a la policía por el asesinato de su hija, siempre con un tono de burla en sus mensajes. La otra mano que recibieron los Munn era de la misma persona que la que el sujeto mandó a la comisaría, estaban desconsolados pensando que podía ser de su hija.

-¿Creéis que las conocía? –La pregunta de la Teniente Taylor hizo que todos la miraran.

-Es probable. En sus cartas utiliza el nombre de pila de las víctimas. Quizás no sea solo por debilidad por lo que las ataca por la espalda… -Dijo Rossi mirando el panel con las fotos del caso. Morgan marcó el teléfono.

-Al habla la caliente Analista PG. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –Morgan sonrió coqueto.

-Hola preciosa, necesito que analices los círculos por los que se movían las víctimas y con el perfil geográfico que ha hecho Reid busques algún patrón. Es posible que el SUDES conociera a las víctimas.

-Me pongo con ello de inmediato. –Dijo antes de colgar.

-Estamos listos para dar el perfil. –Aseguró Hotch haciendo que todos le siguieran al vestíbulo de la comisaría.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Reitero mis disculpas por haberos hecho esperar pero ya sabéis que me gusta acabar los fics antes de publicarlos para no dejaros luego a medias y aprovecho para desearos un ¡FELIZ 2016!

Y ahora sí, ¿Qué tal un review? No dejes en dejar tus primeras impresiones y expectativas. ;) ¡Saludos!


	2. Cautivos del mal (Parte II)

_**N/A**_ : _¡Hola amigos! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo. No sé que le pasa a la web que hace recuento de los reviews pero no me deja leerlos, salvo algunos que me llegan al correo. A ver si se soluciona. Así pues mil gracias por seguir ahí leyendo y por comentar lo que os parece. El leeros me anima a continuar escribiendo la séptima temporada._

 _Ya que estoy, me gustaría sugerirle a **nathaniel** que se haga cuenta en FF. Me gusta interactuar con los lectores (cuando tengo tiempo y me llegan los reviews) y tú das buenos consejos para escribir. Y eso va por todos ;) Y a mi fantasmita **Natalia** a ver si se vuelve a manifestar. A los demás, habituales o esporádicos, de habla hispana, portuguesa o inglesa, usuarios o anónimos, mil gracias por seguir leyendo. Me alegra ver como de repente me llegan suscripciones o favs de Lo que pasa en Las Vegas... o Mientras pasan las horas._

 _No lo había dicho antes pero este fic se va a diferenciar de los anteriores en que podremos leer fragmentos desde el punto de vista de todos los personajes en algún momento y aunque siga siendo un Hotchniss veréis un poco más al resto de personajes, incluidos Jessica, Jack o Clyde Easter. Dicho esto, espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Cautivos del mal**

-Buscamos a un hombre blanco de entre 30-45 años. –Empezó Morgan. –Es muy probable que sufra algún defecto físico que le haga parecer débil frente a sus víctimas.

-Es un sujeto inteligente y arrogante que se burla de las autoridades y les echa la culpa de los crímenes que él ha cometido. –Continuó Rossi. Prentiss dio un paso hacia adelante con las manos cruzadas.

-Le gusta mantener el control y siempre va por delante de nosotros, pero a la hora de la verdad ataca a sus víctimas por la espalda, alentado por un componente sexual. Las viola una vez muertas, lo cual nos lleva a pensar que es bastante inseguro en su vida cotidiana y le cuesta entablar relaciones sociales. En su trabajo no tiene que interactuar con otras personas.

-Es posible que trabaje desde casa. –Continuó Hotch. –Es inteligente y le gusta el reconocimiento, así que puede haber estudiado en la Universidad y siempre habrá obtenido los mejores resultados.

-Si se encuentran con él intentará huir, pero no le subestimen. –Finalizó Morgan.

Tras haber difundido el perfil empezaron a investigar la información que había recopilado García respecto a los círculos de las víctimas, si era una persona tan retraída era posible que le conocieran debido a su trabajo. Nada. Estaban tan atascados que Hotch empezaba a contagiarse de la frustración de los demás.

-Vamos a tener que esperar a que actúe de nuevo. –Adivinó la Teniente Taylor con cierto pesar en su voz. Dixon suspiró con tranquilidad.

-Tenemos que seguir analizando las pruebas que tenemos, debe de haber algo que se nos escapa. –El Detective Melvin ingresó en la sala.

-Tenemos los resultados de ADN. Las manos pertenecen a la segunda víctima, Karen Munn. –Morgan cerró los ojos en señal de derrota y la Teniente se llevó la mano a la cabeza, masajeándose la sien.

-¿Y si hacemos el perfil público? –Preguntó el Inspector. –Quizá así vuelva a contactar con nosotros. –Hotch meditó un momento.

-De momento vamos a esperar, es demasiado inseguro como para oír ese perfil. Podría volver a matar y sabemos más de él por lo que nos dice que por sus crímenes. Mañana daremos una rueda de prensa y desmentiremos que la mano es de Karen. Eso hará que contacte con nosotros. –Dixon asintió.

-No es justo. –La voz de la Teniente resonó en la habitación haciendo que todas las miradas se posaran en ella. –Esa familia tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Si decimos que las manos no son de Karen les estaremos mintiendo. –El tono de reproche y la mirada de tristeza hicieron que los demás bajaran la cabeza con impotencia. El inspector se giró hacia ella con expresión comprensiva.

-Tú hablaste con los padres de Karen. –La mujer le mantuvo la mirada. -¿Puedes darles tú la noticia y explicarles lo que vamos a hacer para atrapar al asesino? –La Teniente abrió más sus brillantes ojos azules, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír. JJ se adelantó.

-Yo lo haré. –La otra mujer pareció reaccionar.

-No. Está bien, puedo hacerlo.

-La Agente Jareau puede acompañarte. –Dijo el Inspector. Taylor asintió y no tardó en salir junto a JJ para cumplir la petición de su superior. –Será mejor que duerman un rato. –Sugirió antes de marcharse a su despacho.

-El Inspector tiene razón, tenemos 5 horas para descansar. –Anunció mirando el reloj. Todos excepto Hotch se dirigieron al hotel. Él prefirió esperar a JJ y descansar en una sala que se les había habilitado.

Tras comer una ensalada ligera para combatir el calor, fue a refrescarse al baño y al salir se quedó parado frente al dispensador de agua, desde donde vio como llegaba la Teniente Taylor. Dixon salió de su despacho para encontrarse con ella.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –Hotch pudo notar la angustia de la Teniente. Esperaba que JJ la hubiera ayudado en su desagradable tarea.

-Mal. –La mirada de Dixon se volvió compasiva, extrañamente tierna y acarició con sutileza el brazo de su subordinada.

-Has hecho lo que debías, Dana. –Una abatida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la Teniente. Hotch se sintió incómodo, tenía la sensación de estar invadiendo un momento íntimo entre los dos agentes. Disimuló bebiendo agua y notó sus miradas puestas en él. Cuando se volvió, solo Dixon le esperaba, así que se acercó a su posición. –Agente Hotchner, la Teniente me ha pedido que le diga que la Agente Jareau se marchó directa hacia el hotel. –El inspector observó cómo Taylor recogía sus cosas y se marchaba a descansar.

-Se recuperará. –Dijo Hotch adivinando su preocupación. Era lógico, él también se preocupaba por el bienestar de su equipo y era natural que de vez en cuando un caso les afectara.

-Dana es fuerte y normalmente fría, pero a veces se involucra demasiado con las víctimas. –Sonrió con pesar. –Supongo que es más humana que yo. –Hotch le acompañó en su momento de debilidad con otra sonrisa tan triste como irónica. Ese hombre le recordaba a él: tenía autoridad y se había ganado el respeto de todos sus subordinados, se preocupaba por ellos e intentaba ser totalmente objetivo; pero la forma en la que acababa de mirar a la Teniente evidenciaba su punto débil. -¿Cómo está su agente?

-Prentiss también es fuerte y fría… y supongo que más humana que yo… pero si de verdad estuviera enfadada, el trasero del Detective estaría colgando ahora mismo de la fachada. –Ambos rieron con complicidad.

-Melvin a veces es muy temperamental, pero es un buen hombre y muy competente.

-En fin, creo que será mejor que descanse. –El Inspector se despidió y volvió a su despacho, mientras Hotch volvió a la sala de descanso para intentar dormir un rato.

* * *

-Iré a por café, este es demasiado malo. –La voz de JJ le despertó y oyó como se cerró una puerta. Al incorporarse en el sofá se encontró con la mirada de Prentiss que alzó las cejas al verle.

-Hey. –Saludó extrañada. Hotch se frotó la cabeza intentando peinarse.

-Hey.

-No sabía que habías dormido aquí, como siempre recalcas la importancia de descansar en el hotel... –Se levantó intentando desperezarse.

-Bueno, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. –Dijo con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió.

-Entonces será mejor que te cambies la camisa y la corbata. –Sonrió de medio lado. Lo cierto es que tenía la ropa de recambio en su habitación y necesitaba asearse. –Ve, yo te cubro. –Añadió guiñándole un ojo. Y se quedó mirándola, viendo como ojeaba un documento. El pelo le caía por los hombros, justo encima de una camiseta blanca de manga corta que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Al notar que la observaba se giró. –¿No vas a ir?

-Sí. –Contestó saliendo de su embobamiento. Hacía más de un mes que no tenían una conversación medianamente decente y para ser honesto, le costaba encontrar un momento para hablar.

No tardó más de 40 minutos en darse una ducha rápida y volver, pero al llegar de nuevo a la comisaria se encontró con una escena que no esperaba. Morgan tenía agarrado al Detective Melvin por la camisa mientras le increpaba algo, JJ sujetaba un periódico al lado de Prentiss, que estaba con los brazos cruzados, y Dave hablaba con el Inspector Dixon. Por su parte la Teniente Taylor permanecía sentada mirando al suelo y el resto del personal miraba la discusión.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó en tono severo para captar la atención de todos. JJ le entregó el periódico.

-Se ha filtrado el perfil a la prensa. –Dijo en tono de molestia.

-Y también que las manos pertenecían a Karen Munn. –Añadió Dave. Hotch leyó el periódico comprobando que era cierto lo que decían.

-Y adivina quién le dio el perfil a la prensa… -Sugirió Morgan zarandeando a Melvin, que se zafó de él con violencia.

-El perfil lo distribuimos entre todos los oficiales y comisarías del Distrito, pudo haberlo filtrado cualquiera. –Hotch le estudió con detenimiento, dudando de su palabra.

-¿Y qué me dices de las manos? –Preguntó Morgan de nuevo. –Eras el único además de nosotros que conocía esa información. –De nuevo volvieron los reproches y las dudas acerca del caso.

-Ya está bien. –Alzó la voz. –Da igual quien haya sido. Ya está hecho y no podemos remediarlo. –Dixon asintió estando de acuerdo.

-Será mejor que volvamos a trabajar y olvidemos esto.

A partir de la discusión, el Inspector mantuvo al detective Melvin apartado del equipo y no se separaba de él, así trabajaba en el caso pero evitaba más conflictos. La lista de sospechosos de García que cumplían con las directrices marcadas por el perfil era demasiado amplia. Eso siempre y cuando hubiesen acertado. No avanzaron mucho más durante la mañana: la policía científica había cotejado la muestra de ADN encontrada en las cenizas con hombres desaparecidos en los últimos tres meses y no hubo coincidencia. Morgan y Prentiss siguieron la pista de la mujer que había pagado al chico mensajero sin mucho éxito. Taylor volvió a hablar con la familia Munn mientras Dave hacía lo mismo con los Fox, JJ tuvo que lidiar con los medios y junto con Hotch atendió llamadas de ciudadanos con sus posibles sospechosos.

Nada. Salvo pistas que no llevaban a ninguna parte y acusaciones infundadas en la desconfianza y el miedo, no tenían nada.

Dixon permanecía firme y objetivo, intentando encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

-La Teniente llamó diciendo que se pasaría por su casa para cambiarse. Al parecer tuvo un pequeño conflicto con el señor Munn. –Informó Melvin. Dixon suspiró con resignación.

-Cuando vuelva dile que organice las patrullas del cuadrante norte, tú encárgate del sur.

-Nuestra analista tampoco ha tenido suerte. –Le anunció Hotch tras ver salir al Detective por la puerta para cumplir su orden. El Inspector suspiró y se frotó la sien.

-Este caso va a acabar conmigo… -Tras una pausa volvió a hablar. -¿Cómo lo soporta? –Hotch se sentó junto a él. -¿Cómo pueden dormir viendo estos casos todos los días?

-Atrapando a los asesinos. –De nuevo se hizo un silencio. –Y con somníferos. –Añadió haciendo que sonriera lacónicamente. El teléfono de Hotch sonó y leyó el nombre de Morgan en la pantalla. –Hotchner.

 _-Hemos encontrado a la mujer que pagó al mensajero._

-Traedla a la comisaría. –Colgó. –La han encontrado.

* * *

Media hora después ambos hombres veían como esa mujer estaba siendo interrogada por Rossi. Era una prostituta a la que el SUDES había pagado una cuantiosa suma de dinero para pasar desapercibida y hacer de intermediario con el mensajero.

-¿Y no le pareció raro que le pidiera esa clase de trabajo? –Preguntó Dave.

-Cariño, si te contara las cosas raras que me han pedido no te lo creerías…

-No me lo cuente, seguro que en la cárcel se las vuelven a pedir… -Matizó con ironía.

Al ver que no llegaba a una conclusión acerca del aspecto del sujeto, Hotch hizo llamar a Prentiss para que le hiciera un interrogatorio cognitivo, además así podrían captar más detalles que pudieran serles de ayuda.

-¿Y dice que estos interrogatorios cognitivos dan buenos resultados? –Preguntó el Detective Melvin escéptico mientras esperaban a que Emily acabara la entrevista.

-Pueden ser bastante efectivos para mejorar las declaraciones de los testigos. –Prentiss no tardó mucho en salir y acercarse a él.

-Iba en un sedán oscuro, negro o tal vez azul. Llevaba un abrigo ancho dentro del coche, un gorro y unas gafas de sol. Apenas se movió y al fijarse pudo ver que llevaba la tarjeta de aparcamiento para minusválidos. No ha podido recordar más.

-Le diré a García que busque hombres con esas características. Buen trabajo. –Emily sonrió mirando algo tras él.

-Mira quien ha interrumpido sus vacaciones. –Al girarse se encontró con Reid que le devolvió la sonrisa a su compañera.

-Reid, creí haberte dicho que no hacía falta que vinieras.

-Bueno, digamos que hay más cosas que hacer aquí que en Las Vegas. –El Inspector se le quedó mirando.

-Ja. Créeme Reid, en Las Vegas se pueden hacer muchas cosas. –Dijo ella dándole una palmadita en el hombro al joven genio.

-Inspector Dixon, le presento al Doctor Reid. –Saludó con la mano al hombre.

-¿Habéis descubierto algo más? –Preguntó mirando a Hotch. Le pusieron al día y empezó a estudiar las cartas del SUDES. -Hay algo… Creo que el juego que se trae con la policía es personal. Creo que es su verdadero objetivo.

-¿Piensas que tiene algo contra la policía?

-Sí. Algo personal. Intenta culparles por la muerte de esas mujeres. ¿Y si por culpa de la policía hubiera quedado lisiado? –Hotch cogió su móvil.

-García, necesito que busques a hombres que entren en el perfil y que además hayan sufrido una lesión por culpa de las autoridades.

-Eso está hecho señor. –Los tres oyeron como tecleaba a toda velocidad. –¡Hay uno! Robin Spader. Hace un año un policía de la ciudad le dio una paliza que le dejó con una cojera. Fue arrestado por resistencia contra la autoridad pero salió libre de los cargos… Oh… Por lo visto el policía fue suspendido un mes pero volvió al servicio sin cumplir ninguna pena. Os mando su dirección.

-Vamos.

-Gracias PG.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí Reid, pero tú te quedas. Se supone que estás de permiso. –Antes de que le diera tiempo a replicar salió junto a Prentiss, Dixon y Melvin en dirección a la casa del sospechoso.

Cuando llegaron y entraron armados en la vivienda, se encontraron con que el hombre no estaba en casa. Echaron un vistazo por el lugar; mientras Prentiss miraba en la habitación, los demás inspeccionaban el interior del apartamento.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA…? –Se oyó una voz masculina y un golpe. Hotch y el Inspector fueron corriendo con el arma en alto en dirección a donde se había oído el golpe. Ambos bajaron el arma al ver cómo Melvin tenía retenido contra el suelo al sospechoso. Una bolsa de la compra yacía en el suelo con un par de naranjas rodando por el suelo.

-¿Te parece muy gracioso el jueguecito? –Espetó el detective cerca del oído de Spader.

-¿Qué jueguecito? –Prentiss llegó corriendo con su arma en alto y al ver la escena la enfundó.

-No es él. –Dijo dirigiéndose a Hotch. –Los cortes de las manos eran torpes, sin la precisión de un médico. Adivinad que estudió en la Universidad el señor Spader…

-Medicina… -Supuso Dixon. –Suéltale. –Melvin obedeció.

-Malditos policías de mierda… -Murmuró Spader.

-Le pido disculpas señor. –Dijo el Inspector. Justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono móvil. –Dixon. –De repente el color en el rostro del Inspector desapareció por completo. -¿Qué? –Su voz sonaba rota. Hotch y Emily se miraron con precaución. -¿Dónde? –El hombre colgó y se quedó con la mirada perdida, como si intentara digerir lo que acababa de oír.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Hotch. Al encontrar su mirada supo que la noticia era peor de lo que habían supuesto en un principio.

-Vamos. –Logró decir tras un momento. Melvin frunció el ceño confundido.

-Pero señor… -No le dio tiempo a decir nada porque Dixon subió al coche y condujo cómo si su vida le fuera en ello, mientras los demás guardaban silencio en el automóvil, Melvin en el asiento del copiloto, Hotch con Prentiss en la parte de atrás. El teléfono de Emily sonó.

-¿Morgan?... Sí, estoy con ellos… ¿Cómo? –Emily le miró con la boca abierta. Entonces Hotch vio la mirada de Dixon reflejada en el retrovisor: era la misma que se había reflejado en el de su coche cuando Foyet mató a Haley.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : ¿Qué habrá pasado? La verdad es que estos tres capítulos independientes me encantan, es como si lo viese de verdad. Y ya sabéis, un **review** nunca está de más.


	3. Luz perdida (Parte III)

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. ¡20 reviews en solo dos capítulos! Para ser un fic en español está genial y os doy mil gracias por tomaros ese ratito para dejarme vuestras impresiones. Sin ese feedback me deprimiría y dejaría de escribir. Aquí concluye la trama de Alabama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Luz perdida**

No tardaron en llegar a una pequeña casa en una zona residencial. Había varios coches de policía en la calle y uno de los SUV. La luz de la ambulancia llamaba la atención de un perro, mientras el dueño intentaba averiguar lo que había pasado junto a varios vecinos. Morgan estaba interrogando a uno de ellos cerca del porche.

Nada más entrar en la casa se toparon con varios miembros de la policía científica. No tardaron en ver a Rossi, que les miró negando con la cabeza. En el suelo, junto a las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba había una enorme mancha de sangre y a unos metros, ya en la cocina, se hallaba el cuerpo de una mujer. Al verlo Hotch comprobó que su temor era cierto. El Inspector se arrodilló junto al cuerpo sin vida de la Teniente Dana Taylor como si no creyera lo que estaba viendo. Tenía al menos diez puñaladas en el torso, varios cortes en la cara y la yugular seccionada, además el SUDES le había amputado las manos y había claros signos de ensañamiento. Melvin llegó tras ellos y parecía realmente conmocionado al ver lo sucedido.

Prentiss se retiró para hablar con la científica.

-La siguió. –Dijo Melvin con la voz rota. –Ese hijo de puta la siguió desde la casa de los Munn. Esquivó a nuestra patrulla de vigilancia el muy cabrón. –Sin previo aviso el Inspector se levantó y le propinó un puñetazo a Melvin en la mandíbula, luego se abalanzó contra él y volvió a golpearle rompiéndole la nariz. Hotch y Rossi reaccionaron y entre los dos le separaron del Detective.

-¡Cálmese! ¡Inspector! ¡Inspector! –Trató de llamarle Dave. Dixon intentó zafarse de su agarre.

-¡Si no hubieras filtrado el perfil, Dana estaría viva! –Gritó colérico, al borde de las lágrimas.

-No podemos saber eso. –Intentó mediar Rossi. Dixon volvió a mirar el cadáver y salió al exterior antes de que Hotch ayudara a Melvin a levantarse.

-Será mejor que le vea un sanitario.

Al salir encontró al Inspector sentado en su coche patrulla. No quiso interrumpirle. Era evidente que al Inspector y a la Teniente no solo les unía una relación profesional y él sabía lo que era que un asesino te arrebatara a la mujer que amas.

* * *

El forense dictaminó que la causa de la muerte había sido el corte en la yugular. Antes la había apuñalado por la espalda y el resto de puñaladas eran postmortem. Se había ensañado con el cuerpo, pero no había signos de abuso sexual. Las manos habían sido encontradas en el cubo de basura de la cocina, como si de alguna manera estuviera diciendo que no valían para nada, menospreciando a la policía.

Después de dar varias órdenes a los oficiales de guardia, Dixon se encerró en su despacho hasta que Hotch se vio obligado a hablar con él.

-Inspector… -El hombre estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio mirando algo que sostenía en la mano, al acercarse Hotch comprobó que se trataba de la fotografía del expediente de la Teniente Taylor. –Lamento su pérdida. –Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-¿Alguna vez ha perdido a uno de sus subordinados?

-He perdido a compañeros, pero nunca a alguien de mi equipo.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? –Hotch barajó las opciones del hombre y se sentó frente a él.

-Creo que debería retirarse del caso. –El hombre asintió con resignación.

-Pero usted no se retiraría… Haría todo lo posible por atraparle, ¿me equivoco?

-No.

-Entonces deje que siga en el caso. –Hotch vaciló y al notarlo, Dixon rió con amargura. –Ya sé lo que me va a decir. No debería mantenerme en el caso si mi relación con Dana superaba lo estrictamente profesional. –Sus vidriosos ojos y voz queda acompañaban a su triste confesión. –A veces es difícil no involucrarse… Dana es… -hizo una pausa acariciando la foto. –Era… diferente. Aquí todos me respetan, pero ella era una buena amiga, leal y fuerte… Capaz de hacerme entrar en razón, de hacerme reír o de hacer que me sintiera más humano…

-Le entiendo mejor de lo que piensa, pero eso no quiere decir que sea prudente.

-Solo quiero atrapar a ese malnacido. –¿Qué derecho tenía él de negarle atrapar al hombre que había matado a su compañera? Desde luego, si él estuviera en su situación pediría lo mismo. Si algo así le pasara a alguno de los miembros de su equipo querría atrapar al asesino. Le estudió detenidamente: su mirada era el reflejo del dolor, pero también había un destello de ira, y sin embargo sus palabras parecían sinceras.

-Bien.

-Gracias. Deme un momento, ahora me uniré a ustedes. –Hotch se levantó y salió del despacho para reunirse con el resto de su equipo.

-La Teniente no entraba dentro de la victimología, ella se podía defender y era fuerte. –Dijo JJ cuando se reunieron.

-Ha sido una venganza. –Opinó Dave. –Al SUDES no le gustó el perfil que se filtró y esta ha sido su manera de hacérnoslo saber. –Morgan asintió.

-Hay algo que se nos escapa. –Reid se levantó sin dejar de mirar la carta.

-Este SUDES no deja nada al azar… ¿Qué hay del ADN de hombre encontrado en las cenizas? Es más que confiado, es arrogante… -Hotch centró su mirada en el joven genio. -¿Y si nos está dando una pista?

-¿Crees que lo puso a propósito? -El chico asintió.

-Tiene sentido. –Morgan estuvo de acuerdo. –Al SUDES le gusta jugar con nosotros…

-No. –Interrumpió Hotch. –Con nosotros no, con ellos. –Dijo mirando por el ventanal a los oficiales que estaban trabajando. Reid abrió el portátil para ponerse en conferencia con García al tiempo que Dixon entraba en la estancia con una máscara de frialdad. La Analista apareció al otro lado con expresión más seria de lo habitual.

-García ¿Puedes buscar hombres que hayan muerto a manos de policías en los últimos dos años en Alabama?

-Eso no se pregunta, Doctor. –Tecleó rápidamente. –Vaya… salen más de los que esperaba.

-Redúcelo a la ciudad de Birmingham. –Le pidió Morgan.

-Seis. –Hizo una pausa mirando todos los casos y tecleando sin parar, sus ojos recorrían la pantalla con avidez. –Esperad un momento. –Todos se reunieron en torno a la pantalla. –Hace siete meses hubo un tiroteo en Birmingham. Unos atracadores intentaron robar una joyería…

-Lo recuerdo. –Interrumpió el Inspector. –La Teniente y yo llegamos justo después del tiroteo. Los ladrones dispararon a los oficiales y se vieron obligados a responder. Uno de ellos murió y el otro cumple condena.

-Lo que no ha dicho es que un transeúnte, Sean Jackson, murió por culpa de una bala perdida. Se llevó a cabo una investigación y llegaron a la conclusión de que era una bala amiga.

-¿Sabía eso? –Preguntó Rossi. El Inspector guardó silencio.

-García, ¿A quién pertenecía la bala que mató a Jackson?

-Al Detective Joe Melvin.

-¿Tapó la investigación? –Preguntó Morgan al Inspector.

-¡De ninguna manera! Lo único que hice fue apoyarle. Se le señaló como culpable pero no era justo cargarse la carrera de Melvin por una bala perdida.

-¿Qué pasó con la familia de Jackson? –García volvió a teclear.

-Solo tenía un hermano, Clive. –Se tomó un momento. –Vaya… Clive nació con una discapacidad en el brazo derecho. De pequeño cambió varias veces de colegio y fue ingresado varias veces por peleas con otros chicos, pero eso no le impidió convertirse en el mejor de su clase y licenciarse en derecho. Trabaja en una consultoría web desde hace años.

-Encaja en el perfil. –Dijo JJ mirando a Hotch.

-Estuvo ingresado porque se intentó suicidar en Diciembre del año pasado, semanas antes de que mataran a su hermano. Y señor, tiene un sedán negro.

-Mándanos su dirección. –Todos salieron raudos hacia los coches y no mucho después se presentaron en casa de Clive Jackson, ataviados con sus chalecos antibalas, con sus armas en alto.

-Nada.

-Nada. –Dijo Dave bajando por la escalera.

-Prentiss, dale la dirección IP a García para que se meta en el ordenador de Jackson. Dave y JJ volved a la oficina con Reid, tenemos que dar con él, puede haberse escondido en algún lugar. Inspector, será mejor que vuelva a la comisaría, nosotros nos quedaremos para ver si encontramos algo. Mande una unidad de apoyo para que vigile la casa por si el SUDES vuelve.

-Prefiero quedarme. –Respondió contundente mientras seguía los pasos de Prentiss. Todos observaron al Inspector desaparecer antes de cumplir la orden que acababan de recibir. Mientras Prentiss y Dixon estaban en la habitación, Hotch inspeccionó a fondo el despacho y Morgan hizo guardia en la puerta principal.

-¿Qué habéis descubierto?

-Por lo visto fue bastante infeliz durante su infancia. No tiene amigos y García ha descubierto que a la única persona a la que llamaba era a su hermano. Sus padres murieron hace años pero no guarda ningún recuerdo de ellos.

-Tiene diarios. –Dijo el Inspector dándole uno. –Se los mandó el psicólogo tras el intento de suicidio.

-García dice que tiene el ordenador lleno de pornografía violenta. –Mientras Dixon seguía inspeccionando uno de los armarios, Hotch echó un vistazo a uno de los diarios. En ellos expresaba su rabia contenida, el odio hacia unos padres que sustituían el valor afectivo por cosas materiales, la incomprensión de sus compañeros y la falta de amigos… La única persona a la que le unía un vínculo era su hermano y su muerte fue el detonante de tanta ira contenida.

Una madera crujió haciendo que todos se llevaran la mano a su arma.

-Detrás de este armario hay algo… -Dijo Dixon apartando el falso fondo. Antes de que Hotch pudiera decirle algo se aventuró dentro.

-Mierda… -Murmuró Prentiss tras él.

-Vamos, no te alejes de mí.

-No podría. –Si la situación no fuera tan tensa hubiera sonreído ante su contestación. Ambos siguieron al Inspector con precaución y sus pistolas en alto. Antes de que pudieran avistarle se oyó un golpe.

-¡Hijo de puta! –Al llegar pudieron comprobar como Dixon apuntaba con su arma al SUDES, que estaba tirado en el suelo. Cerca de él había algo parecido a un candelabro con el que Clive había golpeado al Inspector, pero al parecer su estrategia de atacarle por la espalda no había funcionado. No esta vez.

-Está bien, me han cazado. –Dijo alzando las manos como pudo. Pero lo que le perturbaba a Hotch en ese momento no era ese hombre, sino el que le encañonaba a escasos metros.

-Ya le tenemos, Inspector. Baje el arma. –Dijo Prentiss mirándole con desconfianza. Jackson se fijó en ella.

-Tiene suerte de estar siempre rodeado de mujeres bonitas. –Se burló.

-Cállate asquerosa sabandija. –Hotch notaba que la ira del hombre iba en aumento. -¿Creías que atacándome por la espalda ganarías? –Le preguntó con desprecio.

-Con la Teniente funcionó. –Prentiss le miró con precaución.

-Inspector, está intentando provocarle.

-Él ya no tiene nada que perder. –Advirtió Hotch. –Si le mata será usted quien pague con las consecuencias.

-No me importa. –Clive sonrió con maldad.

-Usted es policía y sabe lo que les hacen a los policías en la cárcel. Dana no querría que le vengara así. –Esas palabras hicieron que el hombre se lo pensara.

-Para ti es fácil. No eres tú quien ha perdido a tu Agente. –Hotch sintió una punzada en el pecho y bajó el arma bajo la temerosa mirada de Emily, que seguía apuntando al SUDES.

-Pero sé lo que es que te quiten lo que más quieres y vivir con el miedo de que una de tus órdenes le cueste la vida a alguien que te importa. Sé lo que es cuestionarte tus principios y tu objetividad por otra persona y tener miedo de arriesgar tu carrera por ella. –No le hacía falta mirar a Emily para saber que le sorprendía lo que acababa de oír. Más que un intento de convencerle parecía una confesión.

Poco a poco Dixon bajó el arma y Prentiss se adelantó para esposar al SUDES.

-Clive Jackson, queda arrestado por los asesinatos de Maggie Fox, Karen Munn, Joanne Walker y Dana Taylor. –Anunció antes de leerle sus derechos.

-Liam. –Pronunció entrecortadamente el asesino. –Li… am. –Hotch y Prentiss le miraron sin entender. Una grotesca mueca de burla apareció en su rostro.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Emily con gesto de cansancio.

-Es lo último que dijo la Teniente antes de ahogarse en su propia sangre. –Dijo antes de reír y de que tres disparos resonaran en ese pequeño cubículo.

Todo pasó tan rápido que no tuvieron tiempo de impedir que Dixon matara a Jackson. Cuando Hotch pudo reaccionar vio a Emily cubierta de sangre, con los ojos muy abiertos. Dixon tiró el arma al suelo y simplemente salió del cuartucho. El cuerpo de Clive Jackson permanecía inerte junto a Prentiss, con tres disparos en el pecho. Hotch se arrodilló rápidamente junto a Emily y la llamó por su nombre varias veces, inspeccionando su cuerpo para cerciorarse de que no había sido herida. No obtuvo respuesta hasta que la zarandeó.

-Lo ha hecho… -Parecía estar en estado de shock.

-¿Estás bien? –Finalmente encontró su mirada.

-Le he esposado.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido.

-Si tiene puestas las esposas no podrá alegar defensa propia. –Parecía tan preocupada por el cruel destino que había tomado el caso que la agarró con fuerza de la mano y apartó el cadáver de Jackson con la intención de ayudarla a que se levantara. –Lo siento. –Dijo en voz baja, mirándole a los ojos.

-Emily no…

-Siento haberte puesto en una situación tan comprometida. –Y Hotch supo que no se refería a ese caso, que esta vez se trataba de ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Morgan entró apresuradamente en el pequeño cuarto y al ver la escena se imaginó lo sucedido. -¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con preocupación al ver a su amiga cubierta de sangre y siendo sujetada por su jefe. Ella asintió aún conmocionada y se alejó de ellos, saliendo por el hueco del armario segundos después.

-Ahí al fondo hay un congelador. –Señaló con la cabeza. –¿Puedes comprobar si el cadáver de Maggie se encuentra en él? Necesito salir de aquí. –Morgan asintió.

En el exterior encontró a Prentiss sentada en la escalera del porche. Dixon salió de la casa en ese momento y le entregó su placa a Hotch.

-¿Está bien? –Le preguntó a Emily.

-¿De qué ha servido? –Replicó mirándole desde abajo, demostrando la frialdad que no había mostrado momentos antes. Las sirenas empezaban a distinguirse en la lejanía.

-Asumiré las consecuencias de mis actos. –Hotch sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su subordinada, sabía que pensaba en lo injusto que era todo y en lo innecesaria que había sido la venganza de Dixon justo cuando Jackson estaba esposado e indefenso. Pero Emily no lo manifestó, seguramente pensando que el Inspector ya tenía suficiente con haber perdido a la Teniente, haber echado al traste su carrera y muy posiblemente su vida.

En cuanto llegaron los refuerzos, Dixon se metió en la parte posterior del coche patrulla y bajó la cabeza. Solo la levantó una vez y su mirada se clavó en la de Hotch. Esta vez no había ira, solo dolor y lágrimas… Pero si Hotch hubiera tenido que apostar hubiera dicho que tampoco había arrepentimiento. Emily seguía sentada jugando nerviosamente con sus manos.

-Vamos, será mejor que te limpies. –La morena se levantó obedientemente parándose a su lado. Dixon seguía mirando la escena y antes de agachar la cabeza, una triste sonrisa de entendimiento se dibujó en su cara. El Detective Melvin se acercó a ellos una vez comprobó lo sucedido en el piso de arriba.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Le provocó y no pudo soportarlo. –El hombre parecía abatido.

-En apenas 24 horas he perdido a dos buenos compañeros y amigos por culpa de un asesino. No es justo que Liam tenga que pagar por esos crímenes. –Prentiss cerró los ojos al oírle. Hotch le tendió la mano y se la estrechó para despedirse.

-No somos nosotros quienes tenemos que juzgar eso.

* * *

El vuelo de vuelta a Quantico fue más silencioso que de costumbre. A veces pasaba cuando los casos eran muy duros o había un desenlace amargo. Además, todos eran presa del agotamiento por el cansancio acumulado durante esos tres días. Hotch se sentó frente a Emily, que a parte de él era la única que estaba despierta.

-Hey.

-¿Cómo estás? –Le preguntó sin andarse con rodeos.

-Estoy bien. _–"Como siempre…"_ -¿Qué pasará con Dixon?

-Le llevarán a juicio y es muy probable que tengamos que declarar ante el tribunal.

-¿Por qué lo hizo? Jackson ya estaba esposado y sería juzgado…

-Dime una cosa. –Interrumpió. -¿Crees de verdad que la razón importa? –Ella guardó silencio. –Por odio, por venganza, por amor… Todo se reduce a que no supo seguir adelante…

-Al final tengo la sensación de que el único que ha ganado con todo esto es el SUDES. –Hotch detestaba ver la desesperanza en esos ojos.

-Nadie gana nunca. –Hubo una pausa y decidió levantarse para dejarla sola. –Pero no dejes que el noble motivo por el que luchas sea contaminado por la ira, porque entonces se convertirá en una excusa que intente justificar tus actos.

* * *

 **N/A** : Sí, lo sé. Ha sido triste pero así es la vida ¿O pensáis que de verdad salvarían a tantas víctimas secuestradas? No way! Odiadme, descargar vuestra conmoción en forma de **review** porque lo merezco... ¿Cómo creéis que afectará este caso a la relación entre Hotch y Emily?


	4. Rey ahogado (I)

_**N/A** : Hola de nuevo queridos lectores. Me encanta leeros y no váis muy desencaminados en vuestras teorías. Cierto es que este fic va a tener más drama y angustia que sus antecesoras, pero es algo lógico. Mientras el primero rozaba la comedia romántica, la segunda parte fue una mezcla de drama y humor con matices románticos. En esta ocasión un viejo enemigo regresa y va a poner al equipo en una situación muy difícil. Está claro que lo van a pasar mal y más si le sumamos los sentimientos que tienen guardados nuestros protagonistas._

 _¡Y llego el momento! Como ya os dije, en esta historia iba a haber más puntos de vista y aquí va uno de ellos. Un capítulo entero desde el POV de la persona que más cerca ha visto la relación de Emily y Hotch. El capítulo se ambienta entre el caso de Alabama y el 6x02: JJ. Espero que os guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Rey ahogado**

David Rossi era un experto criminólogo, pero no era su afamada carrera la que le decía lo que estaba pasando sino su experiencia con el género femenino. Eso y que conocía bien a su viejo amigo.

El calor en su despacho era agobiante y estaba cansado de tanto informe. Se levantó de su silla y se estiró para desperezarse a la vez que se acercaba al ventanal. Su vista se centró en Prentiss, que bebía agua a la vez que revisaba el informe de un caso. Un caso, eso era precisamente lo que era esa mujer.

El cambio en la conducta de Prentiss era evidente. Morgan y Reid lo achacaban al trauma que había supuesto para ella el caso de Alabama, Garcia al calor y JJ parecía no querer pronunciarse. Y no es que no tuvieran razón, pero Dave sabía perfectamente que Aaron tenía algo que ver en el cambio de Emily Prentiss. Sus ojos albergaban dolor y tristeza. Dave tenía claro desde hacía tiempo que entre sus dos compañeros había más que química, pero ahora se percataba de que había subestimado los sentimientos de Emily. No podía jurar que fuera amor, ya lo hizo una vez y perdió, pero hubiera apostado de buena gana a que su buena amiga sentía algo por su jefe.

Pensó en el último caso. Un hombre que había perdido toda la objetividad por involucrarse sentimentalmente con una subordinada, que había matado a sangre fría al asesino de la mujer a la que amaba, cuando ya había sido capturado y estaba indefenso. No le cabía duda de que Hotch se sentía identificado con Liam Dixon. Había intentado hablar con él del tema, pero siempre le daba evasivas. ¿Por qué se empecinaba en no contarle lo que estaba claro que ya sabía?

 _Toc, toc._

-¿Perdido en tus pensamientos? –García le miró con un halo de preocupación.

-Algo así…

-¿Qué es lo que preocupa al encantador Agente Rossi? –La pregunta hizo que sonriera y retrocediera hacia su mesa.

-Pensaba que hace mucho que no nos reunimos fuera del trabajo. –La expresión de Garcia se tornó en pura felicidad.

-Entonces tal vez deberíamos ponerle remedio, ¿No crees? ¿No tenías una piscina muy apetecible? –Rossi rió ante la sugerencia. –Nunca está de más ver los atributos físicos de mi bombón de chocolate.

-Solo si va acompañado de una buena barbacoa… -Dijo guiñándola un ojo.

Y no fue mala idea. Le había costado convencer a Hotch pero llamar a Jack para invitarle formalmente obligó a su amigo a acudir a la reunión veraniega. Garcia se encargó de convencer a Emily. Sabía que no le apetecía, pero también era cierto que a su amiga le gustaba guardar las apariencias pese a todo y si se negaba sería como admitir que estaba mal.

-Hey guaperas, deberías haberte quitado los calcetines antes de bañarte.

-Yo no me… -Morgan empujó a Reid que cayó cómicamente en la piscina. Pero no fue eso si no la sonora carcajada de Emily lo que hizo que Dave riera con ganas.

-¡MORGAN! ¡Dije que no me iba a bañar!

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que te tiran vestido a una piscina. –Bromeó con malicia. –Aunque como no soy un bomboncito de Los Angeles a lo mejor no te sienta tan bien el baño…

-¡Te va a faltar mansión para correr! –El más joven salió amenazante de la piscina y se echó a correr tras Morgan, que no paraba de reír y bromear.

-Ese par no tienen remedio… -Oyó que comentaba JJ a sus dos amigas que tomaban el sol.

-Aquí tenéis, mis bellas invitadas. Dos daiquiris y un gintonic. –Dijo dándoles su bebida.

-¿Sabes Dave, deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo?

-JJ, cariño. ¿Dónde has dejado la crema solar para Henry? –Interrumpió Will con el pequeño en brazos. La rubia se levantó murmurando algo acerca de la inutilidad de su novio para buscar en un bolso. Al marcharse se cruzó con Hotch, que llevaba a Jack de la mano.

-Toma, no dejes que se eche a perder con el calor. –Dijo entregándole su Daiquiri a Hotch antes de entrar en la casa.

-¡Pero mira quien está aquí! –Exclamó Garcia contenta por ver al pequeño Hotchner.

-Hola PG. Mira que chulo es mi barco radiocontrol.

-¿Ya usas radiocontrol? ¿Cómo puedes crecer tan rápido?

-Pues Papá dice que me estoy quedando canijo porque no como espinacas. –Todos sonrieron con ternura.

-No me puedo creer que no te gusten las espinacas… -Comentó Dave. -¿Sabes que es lo que el tío Derek toma para estar tan fuerte?

-Y guapo… -Añadió Garcia haciendo que rieran.

-Y no solo eso, también es lo que come Reid para ser tan listo.

-Emily tiene razón. Las espinacas son buenas para el cerebro, Jack. –El chico pareció pensárselo al oír como su padre les daba la razón.

-Entonces, a lo mejor no debería apartarlas ni esconderlas dentro del pan… -Rieron ante la inocente confesión del niño. –Supongo que si le pones mucho kétchup no se nota lo malas que están…

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a probar el barco en la piscina? –Le preguntó Hotch antes de darle el daiquiri de JJ a Dave.

-¡Sí!

-Eso sí que no me lo pierdo. –García se levantó con sus tacones, modelito veraniego a juego y Daikiri en la mano siguiendo a los dos Hotchner. _"¿Quién demonios va a la piscina con tacones?"_ La atención de Rossi se desvió hacia su acompañante.

-Qué bien te sienta el traje de baño…

-¿Intentas ligar conmigo? Porque esperaba algo mejor viniendo de ti… _-"Al menos sigue tan sarcástica como siempre…"_

-Me alegra que hayas venido, pensaba que te escaquearías en el último momento…

-¿Por qué iba a faltar a una fiesta de David Rossi? –Preguntó con desinterés tras sus gafas de sol. Dave hizo que se apartara para sentarse junto a ella en la tumbona.

-Sé que no has estado bien, no hace falta que lo escondas, al menos no delante de mí.

-David… no…

-Rossi, dime que tienes algo de ropa de recambio. –Interrumpió Reid que acababa de aparecer junto a ellos y se escurría distraídamente la camiseta. Emily pareció sentirse aliviada por la interrupción y dirigió su vista hacia otra parte.

-Claro, aunque ni sueñes con que te preste mi Armani…

-Me quedaría ancho y corto… - _"Simpático…"_

El día transcurrió sin incidentes, salvo cuando JJ obligó a Dave a que sostuviera a Henry en brazos para unirse a la venganza de Reid contra Morgan por haberle empujado a la piscina. David Rossi con un bebé en brazos… Si las mujeres de la oficina le hubieran visto se habrían derretido...

-No puedo creer que con tantas mujeres que has tenido nunca hayas tenido un hijo… -Emily miraba la escena divertida. –Seguro que con tantos líos amorosos a tus espaldas hay más de un pequeño Rossi rompiendo corazones por el mundo…

-Bueno… -Miró con melancolía a Henry. –En realidad lo tuve, pero murió nada más nacer.

-Oh, Dave... Lo... Lo siento mucho…

-Está bien… No es algo que vaya contándole a todo el mundo… -Henry sujetó su mano y Dave besó su cabeza cariñosamente bajo la apenada mirada de Emily.

En ese momento Hotch se acercó a ellos, percatándose de la seriedad de ambos.

-¿Sucede algo? –Emily se levantó y tomó a Henry en brazos.

-Creo que es hora de que este pequeñín se dé un buen baño con la tía Emily ¿Verdad? –Rossi alzó las cejas con simpatía al ver como el niño disfrutaba en los brazos de la morena. Siempre le había llamado la atención esa fijación que tenían los niños con su compañera y la facilidad con la que se ganaba la confianza de los más pequeños.

-Es como magia. –Murmuró al verla alejarse y meterse en la piscina con Henry.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Hotch sin entender.

-Emily. –Su amigo se sentó junto a él, contemplándola en silencio. -¿No me vas a preguntar por qué lo digo?

-Espero que no vuelvas a las andadas con lo de proponerle matrimonio…

-No podría… -Y entonces su pequeño demonio interno habló por él. –Me parece que está enamorada de otro… -La sorpresa en el rostro de Hotch fue evidente por al menos un segundo, pero rápidamente su expresión cambió y se endureció. -¿No lo habías notado? Tiene los síntomas claros…

-No creo que eso sea asunto mío.

-Sin duda esta es una de esas veces en las que no estamos de acuerdo.

-En ciertos temas nunca lo estaremos, Dave. –Sonrieron al ver como Reid, JJ y Will se las ingeniaban para tirar a Morgan a la piscina mientras Garcia lo grababa. Emily también reía sentada en el borde de la piscina con Jack al lado y Henry en brazos, la imagen era cuanto menos entrañable.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Podéis tirarle otra vez? ¡No le había dado a grabar!

-¡Serás traidora! Vas a saber ahora lo que es caer a una piscina.

Dave sonrió, no había duda de que esas personas alegraban su casa.

* * *

La barbacoa fue un completo éxito y las copas de después también. Claro que con niños de por medio, todos se controlaban… Al menos hasta que Hotch y JJ se marcharon con sus respectivas familias. Entonces los Gintonics empezaron a circular con más ritmo e incluso Dave empezaba a sentirse perjudicado.

-¡Una cometa!

-¡Una casa!

-¿Un pene?

-¡Tiempo! –La voz de Garcia les interrumpió.

-¡El Big Ben! –Exclamó Reid exasperado. -¿Dónde diantres veías un pene Morgan?

-¿Qué quieres? El Pictionary no es tu juego… Al menos si vas borracho…

-Ahí estoy con Derek.

-¿Derek? ¿Te estás poniendo cariñosa, Prentiss? –La morena rió.

-No te hagas ilusiones…

-Dime Em… -Empezó Morgan con voz coqueta. –Si no hay ningún hombre en tu vida ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad al bueno de Derek?

-¿Quién ha dicho que no haya nadie en mi vida? –Volvió a preguntar haciéndose la interesante.

-¿Lo hay? –Cuestionó Garcia interesada. Quizás fue por el alcohol, pero esa no había sido una jugada muy inteligente por parte de Prentiss dado que empezaron a interrogarla.

-Solo os diré que se llama Sergio y algún día os lo presentaré.

-¡A ver si es verdad! –Exclamó Garcia. Morgan parecía escéptico.

-No te imagino con novio formal…

-Pues yo no sé si será formal, pero si está con Emily tiene que ser el hombre más afortunado del Estado.

-Oh, Reid… Eso es tan dulce… -Se abalanzó a sus brazos y empezó a achucharle haciendo que todos rieran con ganas.

-¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Emily!

Era curioso pero Rossi no recordaba haber visto a Emily tan desinhibida nunca.

-¡Oh, mierda! –Morgan se levantó precipitadamente. -¿Ya es tan tarde? Mañana tengo que ver al contratista para mi nueva casa.

-Y yo le prometí a Kevin que iría con él a nosequé exposición.

-Ahora mismo hay 31 exposiciones de temática variada en DC…

-No creo que sea conveniente que conduzcáis en vuestro estado… -Les recordó Dave. –Será mejor que llame a un taxi. Si os queréis quedar, ya sabéis que tenéis habitaciones. –Ofreció galantemente.

-Gracias Dave, pero yo tomaré también el taxi. –Dijo Reid con amabilidad.

-Pues yo creo que aceptaré esa habitación… No me encuentro muy bien… -La cara de Emily se había tornado de un pálido casi enfermizo y no tardó en visitar el cuarto de baño.

-Cuida de nuestra chica y compórtate como un caballero. –Se despidió Garcia.

-Siempre lo hago. –Cuando fue al cuarto de baño se la encontró prácticamente abrazada al inodoro. Se agachó junto a ella y le ofreció una toalla sosteniéndola el pelo. -¿Estás bien? –Ella aceptó la toalla.

-Me vendría bien tomar algo de aire. –Acto seguido la condujo fuera y se sentaron con precaución en el borde de la piscina, metiendo los pies en el agua. Se hizo un silencio, pero no era incómodo, más bien parecía solemne. Emily se inclinó y se puso a jugar distraídamente con el barco teledirigido, haciéndolo navegar con la mano. -¿Nunca has pensado en comprar un barco y recorrer el mundo en él?

-Quizás cuando me jubile. –Observó cómo soltaba el barco que recorría el centro de la piscina; daba una sensación tranquilizadora, casi hipnótica. -¿Qué pasó en Alabama? –Notó como Emily se tensó y luego le miró.

-Le mató cuando ya le había esposado, Dave… Vi como en unas horas un buen hombre perdía lo que más quería y como por venganza arruinaba su vida… -La mirada de su amiga se perdió en el cielo de Columbia. –Por más que me duchaba y frotaba no conseguí quitarme ese maldito olor…

-¿Y Aaron?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Dímelo tú. –Le volvió a mirar, esta vez parecía inquieta. Normalmente Dave tenía una fina intuición para predecir los movimientos de sus amigos, pero lo que sucedió a continuación no lo vio venir. Emily se tiró a la piscina, tanto literal como metafóricamente; se dejó caer en el agua, se sumergió y no se movió. -¡Emily! –Dave saltó tras ella y la subió a la superficie. -¿Qué narices haces? ¡Me has asustado!

-Lo necesitaba. No lo pensé… -Y de nuevo no vio venir como se abalanzó hacia él y le abrazó, casi con desesperación.

-Hey… ¿Qué ocurre? Emily… -Estaban tan mojados que ni siquiera sabía si estaba llorando, así que respondió al abrazo y la consoló hasta que un minuto después ella se separó y rió con amargura.

-Es como el rey ahogado. –Dave negó confundido. –Ya no puede mover ficha.

-¿Aaron? –Ella asintió.

-Le puse en una situación comprometida.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque debimos haber parado, pero ya sabes que soy muy terca… -Todo cobró sentido entonces. Claro que había algo entre ellos, todavía no tenía claro hasta qué punto, pero lo que sí sabía era que era más que una simple aventura.

-Y ver como Liam Dixon lo perdía todo por involucrarse sentimentalmente con su subordinada ha hecho que te des cuenta del riesgo. –Ella asintió. –Aaron no es Liam.

-Claro que no, porque él se dio cuenta mucho antes que yo.

-No es culpa tuya. –Ella esquivó su mirada. –Estas cosas no pasan por una sola persona. ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes? –Suspiró cuando la vio vacilar.

-¿De qué serviría? Ya sé lo que él piensa al respecto. Lo oí de sus labios en el momento más sincero que ha tenido nunca… -Y eso le apenó. Si era cierto lo que Emily le estaba contando se encontraba ante un amor no correspondido.

-Hotch tiene el corazón roto por lo de Haley, ni siquiera se ha cumplido un año de su muerte…

-No es eso, David… Si fuera eso le esperaría… Es solo que no lo he visto hasta ahora. -Observó con detenimiento sus grandes ojos marrones mojados por el agua de la piscina. Ahora podía ver que no había lágrimas, ni siquiera tristeza, solo había cansancio… Tal vez fuera por el alcohol, pero era la primera vez que le resultaba fácil leer a su compañera respecto a ese asunto.

-¿Hay algo que pueda decir o hacer para que te sientas mejor? –Ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Podríamos salir del agua y secarnos.

-Por supuesto. –Acto seguido ambos se impulsaron en el bordillo y salieron de la piscina.

-Y podrías darle una paliza. –El tono sarcástico hizo que soltara una pequeña risa.

-Sabes de sobra que Aaron me ganaría. –Ella sonrió.

-¿Dormirías conmigo? –La cara que puso debió de ser muy expresiva porque Emily se vio obligada a aclarar su petición. –Solo dormir. No quiero estar sola.

-Claro. –Le dio una toalla. –Vas a ser la primera mujer que duerme en mi cama sin probar mis virtudes.

Por fin oyó una risa sincera y se alegró ante tal hecho. Entonces pensó en lo estúpido que era su viejo amigo por no ver eso, por no querer ver la magia que tenía Emily Prentiss.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : _La relación de Emily y Hotch es complicada. Mientras ella lleva esperando mucho tiempo, él no se decide por las implicaciones morales y las heridas todavía abiertas por la pérdida de Haley. Es natural que ella se sienta cansada. Además hay que tener en cuenta la línea de la serie y ambos parecen distantes durante la sexta temporada; no tienen ni la mitad de escenas que tenían juntos durante la cuarta o quinta temporada. Sigo pensando que los guionistas nos dejaron pistas que dejaban entrever una futura relación, pero ya fuera por el despido temporal de Haley o por motivos meramente argumentales, acabaron distanciándoles._

 _Espero vuestra opinión, sugerencias y deseos para el devenir de los siguientes capítulos. Ya sabéis, podéis dejarlos en forma de review en la cajita de más abajo._

 _Saludos!_


	5. Viaje a ninguna parte (II)

_**N/A** : Siento el retraso pero cada vez me está costando más escribir y publicar. No os dejaré tirados pero quizá tarde más en publicar, ya sabéis, crisis creativas. Este capítulo se ambienta justo después que el anterior y no será hasta el siguiente cuando volvamos a la línea de la serie._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Viaje a ninguna parte**

Hacía tiempo que Emily no dormía tan bien. No sabía si se debía a la comodidad de la cama de Rossi, si era por el cálido abrazo de Dave mientras dormía o por haberse desahogado de una vez. Seguramente fuera una mezcla de todo. Se dio la vuelta en la cama para comprobar que Rossi ya no estaba junto a ella. El despertador marcaba casi las 10 así que se incorporó y se estiró para desperezarse.

-¿Dave? –Se asomó al baño pero no le encontró. Se refrescó y sonrió al ver lo grande que le quedaba la camisa que su amigo le había prestado. Le quedaba tan larga que tapaba su pantalón corto casi por completo. Bajó a la planta inferior y notó el olor a bacon que provenía de la cocina. –Buenos días. –Al verle recordó la conversación de la noche anterior y se sintió incómoda.

-Creía que dormirías todo el día, parecías agotada. ¿Has descansado?

-La verdad es que sí. En esa cama se duerme como en una nube.

-Me alegra oír eso. –Se acercó con una bandeja de fruta, zumo de naranja y un plato de huevos revueltos con bacon. –Ahora será mejor que repongas fuerzas. –Añadió guiñándola un ojo y guiándola para que tomara asiento en la mesa del comedor.

-Wow… -Dijo contemplando el desayuno. –Así estás haciendo que me replantee lo de convertirme en la nueva señora Rossi. –Dave rió mientras iba a por el café y servía dos tazas. Ambos desayunaron en tranquilo silencio, haciendo algún comentario banal de vez en cuando. –Dave… yo… quería darte las gracias por lo de anoche…

-Oh niña, no tienes que dármelas. –Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo. -¿Has pensado en lo que vas a hacer? –Emily le dio un sorbo a su café y se tomó unos segundos en responder.

-Creo que lo más sensato es que pase página. –Le pareció ver un brillo de decepción en los ojos de Rossi. –No voy a luchar una batalla perdida que sé que me va a causar dolor y no me va a aportar nada bueno a la larga.

-Comprendo tu decisión, aunque deberías hablar con Aaron. –Oyó que alguien llamaba al timbre y Dave se levantó para atender la llamada.

Sabía que su buen amigo pensaba que debía luchar, pero aceptaba su decisión porque parecía evidente que Hotch no sentía lo mismo que ella, o al menos que no arriesgaría al equipo. Y en el fondo ella lo entendía, aunque le doliera, porque no era un trabajo cualquiera y sabía que era un pilar fundamental para la Unidad. Suspiró intentando desechar más pensamientos que tuvieran que ver con él y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una mirada notablemente confusa. _"¿Qué mierdas hacía Hotch allí?"_ Se intentó tapar como pudo agazapándose en la silla, una cosa es que Dave la viera resacosa y recién levantada, con un pantalón corto y una camisa que le quedaba grande, y otra muy distinta era que lo viera ÉL. Pareció quedarse sin habla y notó como divagó por su figura durante un par de segundos.

-Espero no interrumpir. –Dave llegó justo tras él y les miró con precaución.

-¿Te puedo ofrecer un café? –Preguntó cortésmente haciendo que desviara la vista de ella.

-No. Solo vengo a por el barco de Jack. Se lo dejó ayer y lo quiere llevar esta tarde a casa de sus primos. Te he llamado al móvil pero no lo cogías.

-Bueno, comprenderás que tenía cosas más importantes entre manos. –Respondió con sorna. _"Gracias Dave, no podías decir nada más inapropiado…"_

-Ya lo veo. –Contestó escrutando a Emily, que bajó la mirada intimidada.

-Sé dónde está el barco, ahora te lo traigo. –Dave salió al jardín dejándoles solos, sumidos en un incómodo silencio. Notaba la mirada de Hotch clavada en ella, como si estuviera intentando encontrar alguna evidencia que corroborara las palabras de su amigo. La situación era tan tensa que Emily sintió que debía dar una explicación.

-Tranquilo, Hotch, no tienes que dar parte de esto a Strauss. Solo me quedé a dormir porque no me encontraba bien.

-De cualquier manera, no daría parte. –Le fue imposible no esbozar una sonrisa cínica. –¿Tienes aquí tu coche? –Frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

-No, vine en el coche de Garcia.

-Te puedo acercar a casa. –La oferta no le pareció precisamente tentadora.

-No es necesario.

-Insisto. –El semblante de Hotch permanecía inalterable.

-Garcia se dejó el coche aquí, debería llevárselo.

-Yo lo haré. –Interrumpió Dave sosteniendo el barco de Jack. _"Traidor…"_

-¿Y cómo volverás? –Preguntó rápidamente.

-En taxi. –Dave le sonrió con comprensión. –Deja que Aaron te lleve, te ves cansada para conducir.

-Ni si quiera estoy vestida.

-Te esperaré. –Respondió Hotch con calma. Ahí estaban los dos, parados frente a ella, observándola para que tomara la decisión que ambos querían. Le daban ganas de levantarse e irse sin decir ni una palabra, pero no tenía quince años.

 _"_ _¿Sí? Pues voy a tardar tanto que cuando salga Dave tendrá la edad de jubilarse… Si es que no la tiene ya…"_ Pensó con malicia.

-Está bien. –Se puso en pie y subió las escaleras. En realidad no tardó mucho en asearse, vestirse y recoger sus cosas.

-Gracias por todo Dave. – _"Menos por esto…"_ Le dio un cariñoso abrazo y se fue junto a su jefe/amigo/proyectoamorosofallido en el coche. No hablaron por minutos y el viaje se le hacía interminable, incluso empezaba a pensar en hacerse la dormida para evitar una posible charla que honestamente prefería no tener, pero eso sería inmaduro e impropio de ella. De pronto notó como Hotch aminoraba la marcha y se detenía en un terraplén. -¿Por qué paramos?

-Quiero que hablemos.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –Su semblante permanecía severo pero notó la preocupación en su mirada.

-De lo que pasó en Alabama. Cualquiera en mi lugar habría presentado una evaluación psicológica debido al shock emocional que supuso para ti el caso. No estás bien y sé que en parte es por mi culpa, por eso hablo contigo fuera del trabajo, no como un jefe sino como un amigo. –Sintió como las lágrimas querían acudir a sus ojos en ese preciso instante. Dolía. Un año atrás esas palabras la hubieran conmovido, ahora hacían daño. Pero si había una cosa en la que Emily fuera experta esa era en mentir, así que se puso su famosa máscara de frialdad y habló en su tono diplomático.

-El caso me afectó porque empaticé con Dixon y la Teniente, incluso me sentí identificada; eso por no hablar de cómo acabó todo… Es natural, soy humana antes que agente del FBI. Siempre hay casos que nos afectan, yo no soy una excepción. Pero lo he superado. No es algo a lo que no nos hayamos enfrentado antes.

-Siento que todo haya pasado de esta manera. –Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, pero su estrategia consistía en esquivar ese tema.

-No es culpa tuya, Hotch. Tú no apretaste el gatillo. –Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

-De cualquier manera, lamento lo sucedido. –Respondió con su expresión estoica. Emily guardó silencio y esperó hasta que volvió a arrancar y la condujo hasta su apartamento.

-Gracias por traerme.

-No es nada. –Y antes de que se bajará la llamó. –No presentaré evaluación, pero si necesitas hablar mi despacho está abierto.

-Lo sé. –Contestó a punto de bajarse del auto.

-Emily. No quiero que te suceda lo mismo que a Elle y Gideon.

-No comprendo...

-Se alejaron antes de dejar la unidad. Tenían problemas y se encerraron en sí mismos. No quiero que te vuelvas inalcanzable y que acabes como ellos por guardarte las cosas. –Y eso a Emily le pareció tremendamente hipócrita. No solo él se había encerrado en sí mismo cuando pasó lo de Foyet sino que ahora le decía que no se volviera inalcanzable cuando precisamente él era el causante de su distanciamiento.

-No lo haré, hasta mañana. –Hotch suspiró y se despidió de igual manera.

Notó como la observaba hasta que entró en el portal. Pero Emily no se derrumbó, ya había tenido un momento de debilidad la noche anterior con Dave y aunque se había desahogado empezaba a arrepentirse.

Se había replanteado esa situación desde el caso de Alabama, llegando a la conclusión de que no le traería nada más que quebraderos de cabeza, y eso es lo que ella no quería. Había demasiadas complicaciones de por medio y ver como acababa la carrera de Liam Dixon hizo que pensara en las posibles consecuencias que podía tener ese acercamiento. Eso unido a su delicada situación personal no le podía traer nada bueno. Si se podía describir a Emily en tres palabras, una de ellas seguramente sería profesional y eso era algo que no podía perder, no solo porque formaba parte de ella sino porque le gustaba esa faceta y era uno de sus puntos fuertes.

Al abrir la puerta Sergio se acercó a recibirla alzando el lomo.

-Hola amigo. –Le cogió en brazos y acarició su peluda cabecita. -¿Me has echado de menos, verdad? –El felino ronroneó amistosamente. Al menos la compañía de Sergio hacía que no se sintiera tan sola cuando no estaba en el trabajo y era relajante acariciarle mientras se acurrucaba en su regazo cuando se sentaba en el sofá. –Acabaré como una solitaria Agente del FBI rodeada de gatos...

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : _En este punto la relación entre Hotch y Emily se vuelve complicada de describir: él parece distante en la serie y ella se vuelve más dura. Analizar la sexta temporada y os daréis cuenta. Y sin embargo sigue habiendo esa confianza profesional que siempre se han tenido. Este fic me está costando escribirlo por la evolución de los personajes, a veces parecen estancados -sobre todo Hotch- pero si que evolucionan._

Necesito vuestro apoyo y comentarios sobre esta complicada relación. En el próximo capítulo le diremos adiós a JJ ¿Cómo deberían reaccionar? Un review nunca está de más. Saludos


	6. Golpe de efecto (6x02)

**N/A** : _En primer lugar os debo una disculpa por tardar tanto en publicar, pero son días difíciles... Os prometo que intentaré publicar semanalmente como os tenía acostumbrados :) Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo y a los que sacáis un minuto para comentar. Este capítulo va dedicado a Wildest Alice por regalarme el mensaje más motivador que he recibido. No se me ocurre una manera mejor de agradecértelo que seguir escribiendo y así lo he hecho._

 _Volvemos a la línea de la serie con ese capítulo que todos odiamos por lo injusto que es 6x02: "JJ"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Golpe de efecto**

Había pocas personas que sacaran a Jennifer Jareau de quicio, pero si tuviera que hacer una lista, sin duda alguna Erin Strauss encabezaría el podio. Dos veces. Ya había dicho que no al puesto en el departamento de Justicia dos veces y la tía petarda insistía en que cogiera el trabajo. Claro que era un ascenso, pero odiaba que esa mujer quisiera apartarla de la Unidad, de su familia. Trabajar a gusto con ese equipo y ayudar a cazar a los SUDES hacía que ese trabajo mereciera todos los sacrificios que había hecho como persona y como madre, y que precisamente Strauss pusiera eso en duda hacía que tuviera la tentación de estrangularla.

El miedo de Penelope y la intranquilidad del resto del equipo eran evidentes, pero lo que más la preocupaba era la inquietud de Hotch; él nunca estaba inquieto por nada. Para colmo el caso era a contrarreloj y estaba siendo especialmente duro para ella al tener que ocuparse directamente de tratar con los padres de la víctima. Y como si se tratara de un milagro, Kate luchó y sobrevivió esos tres días, perdida en el mar y rodeada de tiburones.

Abrazó a Patty Joyce sintiendo la mirada de Hotch encima suya, si bien había orgullo en su expresión, también veía tristeza en sus ojos. Entonces lo supo: le estaban obligando a dejarla marchar.

-Ve con ellos al hospital. –Sugirió. –Nosotros nos encargamos del resto.

-Gracias.

No era una perfiladora como sus compañeros, pero durante el tiempo que había pasado en la UAC había aprendido muchas cosas y una de ellas era que Aaron Hotchner no evitaba su mirada a menos que estuviera decepcionado.

Al llegar a la Central y ver un reflejo trajeado en la pantalla del monitor reunió el valor para preguntar lo que tanto había temido.

-¿Cuándo me voy?

-Este viernes. –Ni siquiera le iban a dar la opción de entrenar a alguien para que supliera su puesto, claro que Hotch tenía una razón para eso. –No te voy a sustituir.

-No, no puedes hacerlo tú solo, estás muy ocupado, es mucho trabajo.

-Nos arreglaremos. Espero poder recuperarte. –Rió amargamente al recibir la encuesta de salida. –Pensé que iba a poder evitarlo. –Se sintió conmovida por la reacción de su jefe, de su amigo. –No he podido hacer nada. –Se le veía cargado de culpa por tener que dejar ir a uno de sus más valiosos agentes, pero la esperanza de recuperarla que albergaba le dio fuerzas para despedirse y enfrentar al resto del equipo.

-¿Cómo voy a decirles que me marcho si no quiero irme? -Hotch no supo responder a eso.

-Hasta pronto. –Estrechó su mano en señal de despedida, con fuerza, respeto y también con pesar. Observó como ya su ex-jefe se encerró en el despacho mientras el resto de su familia le seguía con la mirada, temerosos porque sabían lo que acababa de pasar. Tras tomarse un momento para redactar el informe de despedida, se secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado y se armó de valor para dar la cara frente a sus amigos.

Las lágrimas acumulándose en los ojos de Emily seguidos de la sugerencia de intentar hacer algo le provocaron un nudo en la garganta. Conociéndoles, serían capaces de encadenarse en el despacho de Strauss hasta que la readmitiera -o les echaran a todos-.

Le emocionaba la rabia e impotencia de Derek, él era así, esa era la reacción que esperaba.

Sonrió con tristeza ante la comprensión halagadora de Dave _. "Estás en las listas de favoritos de todos, te perdemos pero ahora alguien te gana."_ Notó como Emily se mordía la lengua, seguramente pensando en que ese no era el momento para ser tan políticamente correcto.

Pero lo que le destrozó el corazón fue la reacción de Spence.

-No te pueden llevar así… -Intentó consolarle pero la tristeza del más joven del equipo hacía que perdiera las fuerzas. Parecía perdido. Y todavía no había llegado a su otro punto débil.

-Haberme avisado y habría hecho algo, habría puesto algo en tu historial… -Rió internamente ante el comentario de Penelope. Claro que lo hubiera hecho. Ya lo hizo una vez al perder la solicitud de traslado de Emily y Hotch justo después de la marcha de Gideon, con lo que no le extrañaba que pusiera una pequeña mancha en el suyo para intentar que se quedara. Así era PG, su analista favorita, la madrina de su hijo, su mejor amiga.

Y como la conocía bien, no le extrañó encontrarse una fiesta de despedida ese viernes. Una pancarta que rezaba _"Te echaremos de menos JJ"_ adornaba el bullpen, varios globos de colores chillones se distribuían uniformemente por la sala y dos tartas con forma de "J" aguardaban en la mesa de la cocina, con todos los compañeros de la oficina alrededor. Intuía que Garcia les había convencido de dar esa fiesta de despedida y de que cambiaran las caras largas por expresiones alegres para que no se entristeciera.

-Pues yo creo que la segunda "J" no se parece mucho a la primera. –Comentó Kevin. –De hecho, si te tapas un ojo parece más una "T"

-¡Cómo te metas con mis tartas te va a llover un puñetazo! –Amenazó la pelirroja.

-Vamos, preciosa, relájate. Yo creo que te han quedado muy bien.

-¿Por qué pone JT? –Preguntó Anderson confuso. La carcajada del personal se oyó por todo el bullpen a la vez que Garcia perseguía a Grant por la sala. Mientras tanto, JJ se acercó a Hotch, que permanecía con su expresión estoica ante la escena.

-Preferiría que me despidieras con una sonrisa. –Sus labios se curvaron y su expresión se suavizó.

-Estuve por no aprobar esta fiesta, pero a Garcia le hacía ilusión.

-¿Y eso?

-Como ya te dije, esto no es una despedida, es un hasta pronto; y hasta entonces, te deseo suerte. –Dijo ofreciéndole una mediasonrisa sincera. –Diles que no hagan mucho ruido si no quieren una bronca de Strauss.

-Descuida. –Contestó antes de verle partir hacia su despacho.

-Creo que Aaron lo está llevando casi tan mal como Reid y Garcia. –Se volvió al escuchar las palabras de Rossi.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que esa manía tuya de sorprender a la gente por la espalda es muy molesta?

-Alguna vez. –Se hizo una pausa cómplice y se acercó a ella con una sonrisa traviesa. –Al menos no tendrás que aguantar a Erin. –Dijo en un susurro.

-Sí, creo que es la mejor consecuencia de todo esto. –Rió. –Aunque os vaya a echar de menos.

-Bueno, eso no quiere decir que no nos vayamos a ver. Ya sabes que la familia siempre está cuando se la necesita.

-Gracias, David. Seguro que en el Pentágono no hay un hombre tan encantador como tú.

-Ni en el Pentágono ni en el resto del mundo. –Sonrió sabiendo lo que iba a echar de menos esas frases.

-Vamos, JJ, tienes que probar esta tarta en forma de "T".

-¿Tú también?

-Vamos, preciosa, solo era una broma. –Acto seguido Penelope cogió un trozo de tarta y se lo estampó a Morgan en la cara.

-Voy a parar esto antes de que se descontrole. –Avisó Dave mientras ella miraba la escena divertida. Emily se acercó poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-Esto no va a ser lo mismo sin ti.

-Yo también os voy a echar de menos.

-Reid me dio esto para ti. –Acto seguido le dio un papel en el que había escrita una palabra "Azotea". Miró a Emily para encontrarse con una sonrisa. –Ve. Strauss no tardará en arruinarnos la fiesta, os esperaremos en el bar.

La azotea, ese lugar que la relajaba cuando tenía mucho trabajo y necesitaba diez minutos para evadirse. Era como un pequeño placer al margen del equipo; de todos menos de Reid, a quien había subido en más de una ocasión cuando tuvo problemas con las drogas, para mostrarle ese pequeño secreto y darle su apoyo.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Me gusta subir para evadirme del trabajo.

-Es curioso que te evadas del trabajo en el trabajo. –Comentó Reid.

-Subir aquí diez minutos y contemplar el Condado hace que me olvide de todo lo malo que vemos por un tiempo.

-Entiendo. –Ambos permanecieron en silencio observando el paisaje urbano y primaveral.

-No deberías tratar a Emily así, creo que es una buena persona.

-Yo no he dicho que sea mala persona.

-Spence, no me hace falta ser un perfilador para saber que no estás bien. –Reid se revolvió incómodo. –Solo quiero que sepas que puedes subir aquí conmigo siempre que lo necesites.

-Pero es tu espacio.

-Y por eso quiero compartirlo contigo. –Todo el mal humor que parecía albergar Reid se esfumó y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Gracias.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Esa fue la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en la azotea. Cuando acabaron sus problemas con las drogas, Spencer no subiría nada más que tres veces más: cuando Gideon dejó el equipo, tras no poder impedir que mataran a un SUDES delante de él y cuando las pesadillas le empezaron a atormentar por el caso de Riley Jetkins; momentos en los que necesitaba apoyo o simplemente hablar; pero siempre había respetado ese espacio que consideraba que le pertenecía a su amiga.

El ascensor se paró en la última planta y JJ subió las escaleras despacio, pensando que muy posiblemente esa sería la última vez que recorrería ese trayecto. Abrió la puerta con su tarjeta y salió al exterior para encontrar a su buen amigo allí fuera.

-Empezaba a creer que a Emily se le había olvidado darte el mensaje.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Solo quería despedirme en un sitio que significara algo para los dos, sin Morgan haciendo comentarios burlones sobre la tarta en forma de "T".

-¡Oh vamos! Esto no es una despedida ¿Por qué os empeñáis todos en insinuar que no nos volveremos a ver? –Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y amenazaron con salir, pero antes de que tuvieran oportunidad Reid la abrazó con algo de timidez.

-Ya lo sé, es solo que te echaré de menos. –Le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron así unos segundos.

-Yo también te echaré de menos, Spence.

-Y tranquila, no voy a renunciar a visitar a mi ahijado. –JJ se limpió un par de lágrimas rebeldes.

-Eso espero, porque te adora. Vamos, nos esperan en el bar. –Dirigió una última vista desde la azotea y bajó las escaleras junto a Reid.

Emily acababa de terminar de recoger todo el lío armado por Morgan y Garcia, pero por suerte Anderson le ayudó a adecentar el bullpen.

-Gracias, Grant.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer tras la apreciación sobre la tarta de Garcia. -Repuso con una mueca de culpabilidad.

-Menos mal que Morgan logró calmarla diciendo que la invitaría a una copa antes de que Strauss apareciera.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma… -Murmuró viéndola salir del despacho de Hotch.

-Hasta mañana, Agentes.

-Hasta mañana, Señora. –Respondieron al unísono. Parecía que no había movimiento en el despacho de Hotch y tan solo se veía oscuridad.

-¿Crees que estará bien? -Emily no respondió.

Claro que no estaba bien y sintió el impulso de dejar toda aquella mierda y correr hacia aquel despacho para hablar con él, pero era un momento de debilidad y no quería invadir la intimidad de Hotch; además, nadie mejor que ella sabía cómo reaccionaba Aaron Hotchner ante esos momentos y no podían arriesgarse a dar otro paso hacia atrás.

-¿Bajamos ya a la despedida de Jareau? –Preguntó Anderson sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Juntos en el ascensor? ¿Ya no tienes miedo de que Rossi ampute tu virilidad por acercarte a mí?

-Yo jamás haría tal cosa. -Dave les sorprendió haciendo que se voltearan para mirarle.

-Yo tengo mis dudas… -Murmuró Emily cruzándose de brazos.

-Además deberías saber que le he dado vía libre a Anderson para tratar amistosamente contigo. –Emily bufó.

-Bien, pues entonces Anderson y yo nos vamos a la fiesta de JJ… amistosamente… -El agente sonrió siguiéndola. -Mientras tanto deberías hablar con Hotch. Strauss acaba de salir de su despacho y no llevaba muy buena cara.

Dave contempló como sus dos compañeros subían al ascensor. Honestamente le hubiera gustado más que fuera Emily quien se ofreciera a mantener aquella conversación, pero su relación últimamente era un poco tensa. Se acercó al despacho de su viejo amigo y tocó la puerta haciendo que le mirara desde el sillón donde permanecía sentado. La habitación estaba tan oscura que apenas veía sus rasgos.

-Pensé que no quedaba nadie. Pasa.

-¿Qué quería Strauss? –Preguntó acercándose a él para poder verle. Hotch suspiró agarrándose las manos.

-Que busque un reemplazo para JJ.

-Bueno, es natural que quiera una sustituta.

-No voy a sustituirla. –Dave no se sorprendió ante su respuesta. –La he perdido, pero la voy a recuperar.

-Espero que sepas que tú no puedes hacer el trabajo de dos personas.

-Me las apañaré. –Se levantó quedándose parado. -¿Qué querías?

-Solo saber cómo estabas. –Respondió con sinceridad.

-Los jefes me han obligado a dejar que un miembro del equipo se vaya, cuando no quería irse; JJ me necesitaba y no he podido hacer nada.

-No es culpa tuya. Esto es una cuestión de política y JJ es muy buena. La traeremos de vuelta. –Aaron asintió levemente. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente y era evidente que se sentía culpable por tener que renunciar a una de sus agentes.

-Recuerdo que alguien me dijo una vez que odiaba la política porque separaba a las familias… -Rossi le observó con minuciosa atención. -Pero nunca pensé que eso nos afectara a nosotros… -Dijo con pesar.

-Pues para no gustarle la política, a Emily no se le da nada mal… -Hotch no pareció sorprenderse. -Vamos, bajemos a la fiesta de JJ.

* * *

-Hoy la UAC pierde a su mejor enlace, pero El Pentágono gana a la mejor rubita que Pensilvania ha dado nunca.

-¡Morgan! –JJ le reprendió aunque con una risa. Odiaba que su compañero la llamara así, pero incluso eso lo echaría de menos. En ese momento vio como Hotch y Rossi se acercaron al grupo.

-Lo que Morgan quería decir es que te echaremos de menos. –Intercedió Spencer.

-Y que te deseamos la mejor de las suertes. –Añadió Rossi con un vaso de whiskey en alto.

-Suerte la que necesitaremos nosotros. –Dijo Emily en alto. –No sé qué vamos a hacer sin ti.

-Bueno Prentiss, que no cunda el pánico, aquí tienes al bueno de Derek. –Dijo el moreno poniendo un brazo de manera seductora sobre sus hombros.

-Emily tiene razón. –Garcia parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. -¿Tú sabes todo el trabajo que hace?

-Bueno, tampoco es tanto… aparte de mantenerme informada de todos los casos criminales de importancia en el país, estar en contacto con las autoridades y medios de comunicación, controlar que no haya filtraciones, revisar y archivar casos a diario, elegir en cuáles de ellos trabajaremos, presentarlos al equipo…

-Está bien, ya puede cundir el pánico… -Todos rieron.

-¡Por JJ! –Gritó una voz femenina cerca de ella que no distinguió.

-¡Por JJ! –Gritaron los demás a la vez.

JJ sabía que no estaban precisamente felices, lo notaba especialmente en las caras de Spencer y Hotch, que aún seguía decepcionado consigo mismo. El resto sabía disimular mejor y juraría que Garcia les había dicho que nada de lágrimas para no hacerla sentir peor, esa era la condición para que permitiera esa fiesta de despedida.

Les iba a echar mucho de menos; era cierto que debido a sus funciones no compartía tantos momentos en la oficina con sus compañeros, pero siempre se escapaba unos minutos para charlar con Emily o David, para bromear con Derek o simplemente para oír los comentarios de Spence. ¿Y qué decir de Garcia? Había veces en los que la más trivial de las conversaciones le alegraba el día. Siempre estaba allí para intentar sacarle una sonrisa y siempre lo conseguía.

-Hey. –Emily se acercó a ella con gesto preocupado. –Si Garcia te ve triste se pondrá a llorar y no podremos pararla.

-Eso me temo. –Admitió con una sonrisa. –Está haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no venirse abajo.

-Si… -Confirmó con una mueca de dolor. –No se le da tan bien disimular como al resto.

-Es difícil ponerse a un nivel como el tuyo. –Emily rió.

-Son muchos años de experiencia.

-Aunque hay cosas que es difícil disimular… -Su amiga la miró sin entender.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada… -Dijo dejando la insinuación en el aire. –Por cierto, ¿Cómo lo lleva Hotch? –Su expresión permaneció impasible, pero notó como movió las manos nerviosamente.

-Se culpa por tener que dejarte marchar y no poder hacer nada por impedirlo.

-Te has convertido en un apoyo muy importante para él. –Notó como Emily se quedaba expectante, como si esperara un golpe y estuviera alerta para que el daño fuera el menor posible. –Nunca lo hubiera dicho…

-¿Por?

-Ya sabes, al principio chocabais mucho y parecía que le costaba confiar en ti, mientras tú te sentías fuera de lugar y te esforzabas por encajar. –Ambas sonrieron con algo de melancolía.

-No sabía que analizar se te diera tan bien…

-He aprendido de los mejores.

-Deberías ser una perfiladora.

-Quizás algún día. –Chocaron sus cervezas. –Em… -Ella la miró. –A Garcia le costará acostumbrarse y Spence me va a perder como apoyo constante… Morgan estará enfadado y no me extrañaría que la tensión entre Rossi y Strauss se incremente en los próximos días. En cuanto a Hotch, ya sabes cómo es, no dejes que se torture y cargue con demasiada presión… Tan solo… Cuídales.

-Claro que lo haré. –Dijo conmovida antes de abrazarla. –Siempre lo hago.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : No ha sido fácil escribir este capítulo: los sentimientos de JJ y su relación con Reid, la culpabilidad de Hotch y esa conversación final que anticipa momentos duros... De hecho, la primera versión era más corta y era Emily quien le hacía esa visita al despacho de Hotch, pero creo que es demasiado pronto para que ella vuelva tras él. Espero volver a actualizar el martes que viene y algún review._

 _Saludos!_


	7. Irrational man (6x04)

_**N/A**_ _: Hola queridos lectores, gracias por seguir ahí detrás y por todas las suscripciones y comentarios. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo que transcurre justo después del 6x04: Situaciones comprometidas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Irrational man**

Normalmente las detenciones tenían un fuerte componente de tensión y riesgo, pero tras tantos años en la UAC se había acostumbrado a esa sensación y era algo que dominaba a la perfección. Sin embargo ahí estaba, viendo como Prentiss coqueteaba con el SUDES con la intención de que le acompañara fuera del bar. Solo les separaban unos metros y un montón de civiles por medio. Sabían que iba armado y en su estado podía matar a muchas personas, igual que había hecho horas antes. Fue la propia Emily quien tomó la iniciativa y aunque no se negó debido a la situación, no le gustó que fuera ella quien se arriesgara.

Dos semanas atrás se había tenido que resignar a perder a JJ, pero esto era diferente, le costaba tener que arriesgar a sus agentes. Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró cuando James Thomas se acercó amenazante a Prentiss e hizo el amago de coger su arma. Inmediatamente dio la señal para que intervinieran, pero un disparo se anticipó a su llegada. Por un momento se le cortó la respiración, pero luego se dio cuenta de que quien había disparado era Prentiss. Thomas calló al suelo herido de muerte, haciendo un último esfuerzo por mandarle un mensaje a su mujer.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Morgan con preocupación. Emily asintió como respuesta y le dirigió una rápida mirada.

-¡Dios, Emily! Qué poco me gusta cuando te toca hacer este tipo de detenciones… -Se volvió a quejar Morgan dentro del coche. Prentiss bufó en el asiento de atrás.

-Era la mejor opción. –Hotch vio en el reflejo del retrovisor como se le dibujaba una sonrisa traviesa. –Además, a mí se me da mejor atraer a los SUDES que a ti.

-Ja, eso es porque la mayoría son hombres.

-¿Insinúas que tienes más encanto que yo?

-Sabes que nunca diría tal cosa. –Contestó coqueto haciendo que ella sonriera. Morgan reparó en la expresión seria de su jefe. –Hotch, ¿sucede algo? –Él simplemente negó con la cabeza y se centró en la carretera para evitar oír la conversación que mantenían sus dos subordinados. Afortunadamente no tardaron en llegar a la comisaría.

-Morgan, encárgate de tenerlo todo listo, el avión sale en veinte minutos. Prentiss, conmigo al despacho. –Ordenó en tono neutral. Los dos agentes más jóvenes se miraron extrañados antes de cumplir con el mandato. Prentiss le siguió obedientemente al despacho del jefe de policía y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Si esto es por lo de Thomas…

-No tienes permiso para hablar. –Cortó tajantemente. En su rostro se reflejó la sorpresa por su reacción. –No me gusta que hagas bromas sobre tu trabajo cuando te has tenido que acercar tanto a un SUDES que ha estado a punto de matarte. –Dijo con severidad. Emily negó sin entender.

-Me acerco más cuando me meto en su mente y eso no te preocupa tanto. –Replicó sin comprender su exagerada reacción.

-Estuvo a punto de dispararte. -Apuntó como si ella no hubiera sido consciente de ese detalle.

-Me ofrecí voluntaria, era la única manera de alejar al SUDES de todas esas personas. Si no querías que me pusiera en peligro haber actuado. -Emily había intentado no sonar impertinente pero las palabras salieron de ella sin pensar.

-Suficiente. –La miró sin pestañear haciendo que bajara la mirada intimidada. –Para la próxima, te guardas ese tipo de comentarios. No me hace gracia que te rías de una situación así.

-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Qué me amargue? ¿Qué piense en la mirada de Thomas para que se cuele en mis pesadillas?

-No, solo que te lo tomes en serio.

-¡Me lo tomo en serio! -Exclamó visiblemente ofendida. -Si confiaras más en mi desempeño en el campo no tendríamos esta conversación.

-Sabes que confío en tus habilidades. Lo que no estoy dispuesto a tolerar son las bromas acerca de algo que no tiene gracia y que te ha puesto en peligro. Este tipo de detenciones tienen un plus de peligro añadido y aunque te guarde las espaldas, no puedo protegerte.

-Yo no necesito protección. –Se quejó intentando no perder los estribos. –Sé que aún te culpas por no haber podido impedir la marcha de JJ, pero esto no es lo mismo...

-Ese no es el punto…

-Sí, si lo es. –Interrumpió rápidamente. –Eres el mejor perfilador que conozco pero a veces no ves más allá de tus narices.

-Ya es suficiente. –Cortó entre sorprendido y enfadado. Desde luego, no esperaba una muestra de insubordinación por parte de Prentiss. –En cuanto lleguemos a Quantico te quiero ver en mi despacho. –Ella suspiró incrédula y apartó sus ojos de él, intentando ocultar su frustración.

-Sí, señor. –Contestó antes de salir del despacho de mala gana bajo su mirada.

Ni si quiera se molestó en cerrar la puerta, pasó junto a Rossi y recogió sus pertenencias antes de salir de la comisaría. Rossi la observó y luego le miró a él. Era evidente que se había percatado de la discusión, posiblemente hasta la habría oído porque Hotch no era consciente de hasta que punto habían levantado la voz. Dave caminó hacia él y entró vacilante en la estancia.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó acercándose a él con expresión curiosa.

-Que no soporto cuando mis Agentes no se toman en serio el peligro. –El mayor le analizó con la mirada y se puso las manos en el cinturón.

-No creo que Prentiss no se tome en serio el peligro…

-No estoy de humor para que me cuestiones, Dave.

-No te cuestiono Aaron, te recuerdo algo que ya sabes. Conoces a Emily, es una mujer muy profesional, pero se escuda en el sarcasmo. –Hotch guardó silencio, sabiendo que su amigo tenía razón. –Tener que ponerla en el punto de mira del SUDES te ha afectado. ¿No crees que tal vez tu reacción haya sido algo exagerada? –Hotch se precipitó por la puerta cogiendo su bolsa de viaje.

-Tal vez. –Murmuró entre dientes. Si no fuera porque Dave tenía razón el 85% de las veces (seguro que Reid tenía una estadística más exacta para eso) y porque como consejero era el mejor, le habría mandado callar. Había veces que le daban ganas de estrangularle. No se trataba de un pensamiento psicópata, sino más bien de que podía resultar tedioso darle siempre la razón a su viejo amigo. Pero claro, si la tenía no podía negársela y empezaba a pensar que, desde luego, su reacción había estado fuera de lugar.

* * *

Sin JJ el jet parecía vacío y estaba demasiado tranquilo, incluso triste; daba la sensación de que esa cabina estaba hecha para llevar a seis personas. Emily se sentó junto a Morgan en el avión, que de vez en cuando le mandaba una mirada intentando captar su atención. Lo cierto es que podía llegar a ser muy molesto, así que a la enésima vez que lo hizo Emily le miró directamente.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó intentando controlar su mal humor. Morgan miró detrás de ella para comprobar que nadie les prestaba atención y se acomodó en su asiento.

-¿Qué quería Hotch? –Preguntó en voz baja, sin andarse por las ramas. Emily desvió la mirada molesta.

-No le gustó que bromeara acerca del SUDES. –Las cejas del moreno se arquearon.

-¿En serio? –Ella asintió. –Pues a mí no me ha dicho nada.

-Eso es porque tú no tuviste que ponerte en peligro.

-¿Tú crees? Pues yo tengo otra teoría. –Emily levantó la mirada rápidamente. Por un momento tuvo miedo de preguntarle a su amigo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿De qué se trata? –Se atrevió a preguntar. Derek la miró por un momento y luego sonrió juguetonamente.

-Tiene miedo de quedarse sin chicas en el equipo. –Emily negó incrédula. –En serio, nadie podría reemplazar a la sarcástica y sexy Agente Prentiss. –Bajó aún más el tono. -¿Quién cumpliría sus órdenes de patear el culo a los malos? Honestamente, no sé si yo solo daría abasto.

-Seguro que sí. –Contestó siguiéndole el juego. –Ningún SUDES puede con esos músculos esculpidos por los dioses.

-¿Estás tonteando, Prentiss?

-Sabes de sobra que sí. –Ambos rieron.

-Pues deja de hacerlo, porque alimentas mis esperanzas de obtener un beso. –Contestó guiñándole un ojo.

Emily rió internamente; hacía mucho tiempo que Derek no insistía en conseguir un beso suyo. Inmediatamente la invadió un recuerdo que ocurrió en ese mismo lugar, cuando casi pierde una apuesta jugando al póker. Se entristeció al recordarlo… Había sido divertido y lo tenía como un recuerdo feliz, pero entonces Hotch la salvó de ese beso superando la jugada de Morgan con una escalera real.

Resultaba curioso como un recuerdo a priori feliz se podía tornar triste con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó su compañero al ver que su semblante era el reflejo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Rossi me besó?

-Creo que el que nunca lo olvidará será él. –Se burló con su contagiosa sonrisa. –Espero que ese no fuera el mejor beso que te hayan dado…

-Hey, no subestimes el encanto italiano de Rossi. –Murmuró inclinándose hacia él para que no les oyeran el resto.

-¿Te has parado a pensar en cuál sería el beso que recordarías siempre, si solo tuvieras que elegir uno?

-No sé si eso es romántico o cruel…

-Es hipotético. –Respondió con una mirada traviesa.

-Es imposible quedarte con un solo beso. –Se quejó convencida de que ese juego no le gustaría.

-Ahí está la gracia.

Automáticamente, Emily pensó en el beso que había recibido por Navidad y se preguntó por qué de todos los besos que le habían dado había pensado precisamente en ese. No es que fuera apasionado o largo, apenas fue un contacto; ni siquiera fue producto del amor o el deseo, sino más bien del agradecimiento, cariño y el sentimentalismo de las fechas. Podía haber pensado en su primer beso, en Matthew o en John, o en ese último beso que le dio a Ian cuando sabía que le iban a detener. Incluso podía haber pensado en el beso que Hotch le dio para que olvidara la fría mirada de Danny Murphy, un SUDES de tan solo 9 años que mató a su hermano; pero no, su mente viajó hasta ese ínfimo instante, a ese beso que prácticamente fue un roce.

-Creo que me quedo con el beso que me robó Matthew en la Plaza de San Pedro cuando tenía 14 años. –Recordó con melancolía sin estar muy segura de su respuesta. Morgan sonrió con simpatía.

-Pues yo pensaba en el último beso de buenas noches que me dio mi padre antes de morir en acto de servicio. –Emily se sorprendió al oír esa respuesta y se quedó en silencio. –Esto había empezado como un juego, no pretendía ponerte triste… -Dijo arrepentido.

-¿Sabes, Derek? No deja de sorprenderme lo tierno que puedes llegar a ser… Si no fuera porque Hotch podría expedientarnos, ahora mismo te besaría, de verdad.

-Podemos ir a la cocina. –Bromeó haciendo que ella riera. El vuelo transcurrió entre conversaciones triviales. Era evidente que Morgan se había dado cuenta del malestar de Emily e intentó distraerla durante todo el trayecto. Fue algo que realmente agradeció, era más fácil charlar y bromear con Derek que intentar dormir pensando en Hotch y su estúpida discusión. Pero aun así, seguía teniendo una charla pendiente.

* * *

Era tan tarde cuando llegaron a Quantico que irónicamente era temprano. El resto del equipo se marchó a casa, afortunadamente tendrían el día siguiente libre para descansar. Emily fue al baño para evitar la discusión unos minutos más, reflexionando en todo lo que le había dicho a Hotch. " _En serio, Emily, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a tu jefe que no ve más allá de sus narices? Si mi madre me oyera me hubiera mandado de vuelta al internado del que me expulsaron a los trece…_ "

Tras tomarse un momento se dirigió con seguridad al despacho de Hotch, que le esperaba sentado en el sofá con los antebrazos apoyados en las rodillas, sosteniendo un vaso de Whiskey en las manos. Emily reparó en que en la mesita había otro vaso al lado de la botella.

-Siéntate. –Prentiss vaciló, pero finalmente cogió una silla y la situó enfrente de él, dejando la mesa de por medio para evitar estar demasiado cerca. Hotch observó su movimiento, pero no pareció sorprenderle. -¿Quieres una copa?

-¿Solo una? –Bromeó para intentar cortar la tensión. Hotch sonrió levemente y le sirvió un vaso que ella aceptó. Tras un incómodo silencio por fin habló.

-Te debo una disculpa. –A Emily se le pasaron un montón de comentarios jocosos tipo: _"Si todo el mundo se disculpara con un whiskey escocés el mundo iría mejor… más borracho, pero mejor"_ o _"¡Ya era hora! ¿Vas a admitir que estás loco por la sexy Agente pateaculos que tienes delante de las narices?";_ pero hizo todo lo posible por reprimirlos, a fin de cuentas no era el momento… Aunque en realidad nunca sería el momento para soltarle esa clase de comentarios a Aaron Hotchner… -Mi enfado fue exagerado y no debí reprenderte de esa manera. –Continuó formalmente.

-Bueno, no debí cachondearme de la situación… Sigues afectado por lo de JJ y entiendo que saber que no puedes protegernos debe de ser duro, así que no fue el mejor momento para bromear respecto a eso.

-Te equivocas. No… –Insistió Hotch que pareció pensarse sus palabras. –Tienes un sentido del humor ácido, me gusta que seas profesional pero que te escudes en el sarcasmo. Es tu manera de ser y no me gustaría que eso cambiara… -Emily sonrió ante sus palabras.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-No te lo suelo decir, pero tu apoyo es muy importante para mí. –Ella le miró estupefacta.

-Vaya… -Titubeó incómoda. –Eso sí que no lo esperaba.

-¿Por qué no? Siempre has estado a mi lado cuando las cosas no iban bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa de gratitud.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? –Preguntó tratando de desviar la atención. Hotch asintió y sonrió.

-Entraste por esa puerta con una caja en tus manos. Al principio parecías nerviosa, luego confundida.

-Creo que me puse aún más nerviosa cuando me dijiste que conocías a mi madre. –Confesó con una mueca de dolor. –Aunque si te soy sincera, creo que tú estabas más confundido que yo.

-Sin duda. No esperaba que me descolocaras de esa manera.

-Bueno, es algo que suelo hacer. –Comentó haciéndose la interesante.

-No me cabe duda. –Le dio un sorbo a su bebida. –De hecho no esperaba encontrarte en mi despacho a altas horas de la madrugada para darme un perfil preliminar.

-Ya sabes que la terquedad es otra de mis cualidades. –Dijo mirando su vaso.

-¿De las buenas o de las malas?

-Dímelo tú. –Contestó desafiante.

-Suele ser una cualidad mala, pero tratándose de ti diría que es una virtud, aunque a veces me den ganas de castigarte como a Jack cuando no se come las espinacas. –Emily rió ante la comparativa.

-¡Oh, vamos, no soy tan cabezota! –Replicó divertida.

-En una escala del uno al diez, dejémoslo en un ocho. –Ella negó reprimiendo una risa. –Aunque si hay médicos de por medio diría que un once. –Dijo con una suave sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso… -Ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento. Lo que había empezado como una discusión se había convertido en la charla más cómoda que habían tenido en meses. Por un momento Emily olvidó todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y se quedó simplemente con esos pequeños momentos de complicidad y amistad que ambos compartían no tan a menudo como a ella le gustaría y pensó que quizás eso sí se podía salvar. –No me gusta discutir contigo, eres demasiado intimidante. –Hotch intentó disimular una sonrisa. –Así que si alguna vez te sientes mal por algo o estás enfadado conmigo, dímelo antes de que acabemos discutiendo.

-Me parece bien. Aunque solo si es con una copa de este whiskey en las manos. –Dijo antes de brindar con ella y acabarse lo que quedaba de un trago.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que es el whiskey de importación favorito de Rossi? –Hotch vaciló.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Conozco su escondite gracias a una apuesta. –Recordó pensando en aquella vez que se apostaron un puñado de dólares a que harían reír a Hotch cuando pasaba por un mal momento.

-Prefiero no saber más.

Ambos rieron disfrutando de ese momento, sin saber que tardaría mucho en volverse a repetir.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : A veces me encantan las discusiones... El caso es que en este episodio puedo sentir la tensión de Hotch y la incomodidad de Emily. Son tiempos difíciles, ninguno está pasando por un buen momento y es evidente que hay cierto distanciamiento, pero aún así en la serie se sigue viendo química. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Se agradecen -y mucho- **reviews**._

Saludos!


	8. Sin cita previa (6x08)

_**N/A** : Hola a todos. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo que se sitúa justo después de 6x08: "Reflejos del deseo"; ese del hombre trastornadísimo que secuestra a mujeres para sus películas y tiene el cadáver de su madre por ahí (muy heavy todo). He dado un salto de unos 4 capítulos porque... bueno... la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada que escribir con las tramas de esos cuatro episodios, salvo una conversación de Halloween entre Hotch y Prentiss que lo mismo publico en un One-Shot independiente, pero no daba para un capítulo y estaba fuera de lugar respecto a la situación emocional de ambos. _

_Me estoy dando cuenta de que Sin salida es lo más dramático que he escrito. ¡Necesito comedia! Pues allá va un poco._

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Sin cita previa**

-En serio te lo digo, Derek, voy a tener pesadillas después de haber visto eso.

Emily caminaba cogida del brazo de Morgan por las calles de Washington. El último caso había sido especialmente bizarro: el SUDES había secuestrado a dos mujeres, las caracterizó como si fueran actrices de los años 50 y luego las asfixió, aunque afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo para salvar a una de ellas. Pero eso no era lo más enfermizo… A la primera víctima una vez muerta le extirpó los labios. ¿Podía ser peor? Por supuesto que sí, porque guardaba el cadáver de su madre en su casa y salió con ella en brazos para entregarse y culminar su deseo de conseguir fama. Y eso no era todo… En el cadáver de su madre estaban pegados los labios de Kelly.

-Sí… Ni Psicosis era tan espeluznante…

-¿Bromeas? Psicosis es una película de los hermanos Marx al lado de eso… -El moreno estuvo de acuerdo.

-Bueno, no es peor que Floyd Feylinn Ferell.

-¿El que se comía a sus víctimas y dio de comer a una de ellas a sus vecinos? –Morgan asintió. Emily recordaba el caso, fue poco después de que Dave regresara a la Unidad y le detuvieron el mismo día que Jason Battle disparó a Garcia.

-El mismo. Admito que me puso los pelos de punta interrogarle… Creo que deberían de darnos un aumento cada vez que nos toca un caso bizarro.

-O unas vacaciones pagadas en Miami Beach. –Morgan sonrió.

-Me gusta como piensas, Emily. Sería una buena idea, ¿No crees?

-¿Que fuéramos juntos a Miami Beach? Podríamos hacerlo. –En realidad no lo veía como una mala idea; todo lo contrario: con Morgan se lo pasaba bien y no tenía ningún tipo de conflicto romántico.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Se lo podemos proponer a Garcia. –Morgan sonrió aún más.

-Imagínanos a los tres, tumbados bajo el sol de una de las mejores playas de la costa Este, con un Daiquiri en la mano… -Decía con aire soñador, como si lo estuviera viendo de verdad.

-¡Hagámoslo! –Exclamó ella sin poder evitarlo. –El próximo verano. Los tres, sin trabajo, sin complicaciones y sin parejas. Aunque eso en mi caso no será difícil… -Rió.

-Creo que en el mío tampoco. –Se unió a su diversión. –Pero tendremos que encargarnos de Kevin. –Dijo con aire mafioso.

-No será problema, sé esconder un cadáver. –Ambos rieron con ganas y sellaron la promesa de hacer ese viaje para sus próximas vacaciones.

Cuando llegaron al teatro Hotch, Reid y Dave les esperaban en la puerta.

-Llegáis tarde. –Apuntó Reid. Ambos miraron el reloj.

-Seis minutos no es tarde. –Contestó Morgan sin darle importancia. Por supuesto, Reid no estuvo de acuerdo. –¿Y esas flores? –Preguntó al ver que Hotch portaba un bonito ramo. Lo curioso es que Morgan llevaba otro.

-Son mi forma de pedirle disculpas a Garcia por mi indiscreción. Pensaba mandárselas a su camerino pero ya veo que no soy el único que ha tenido esa idea… -Dijo mirando el ramo de Morgan. El resto del equipo rió al ver la escena.

-¡Oh, venga! A las mujeres nos gustan las flores. ¿Qué es mejor que un bonito ramo?

-Dos bonitos ramos. –Sentenció Reid riendo. Morgan y Hotch parecieron estar de acuerdo.

-Garcia nos reservó los mejores asientos. –Anunció Dave dándoles sus entradas. –Dos adelante, tres atrás. ¿Alguna preferencia? –Dijo ofreciéndoles las entradas.

-Lejos de Reid. –Contestó Morgan riéndose ante el "Muy gracioso" del más joven.

-Yo me sentaré a tu lado. –Dijo Emily cambiando de brazo. –Pero no lo comentes todo como en el espectáculo fantasmagórico de Halloween. –Reid sonrió inocentemente.

Entraron al teatro y se sentaron en los asientos asignados. Sonó el aviso de que aún quedaban diez minutos para que empezara la obra. Emily se sentó entre Reid y Dave.

-Por cierto, querida, no te lo he dicho pero estás muy guapa. –Dijo galantemente.

-Gracias, David. Tú también te ves bien; aunque ¿sabes lo que pagaría por ver?

-¿La cara de Garcia cuando vea las flores? –Preguntó astutamente.

-No. La cara de Garcia cuando vea que uno de los Ramos es de parte de Hotch. –Ambos rieron en los menos de diez segundos que Reid tardaba en leerse el programa de mano.

Morgan y Hotch no tardaron en llegar con la misión cumplida de entregar el ramo en el camerino de la protagonista.

La obra estuvo muy bien, aunque se notaba que no era profesional. Rossi no soportaba al actor principal. Emily lo supo por como bufaba en su asiento y movía las manos. Seguro que pensaba que él lo podía hacer mejor, con lo dramático que era… Eso sí, Garcia estuvo maravillosa. Transmitía una fuerza increíble en el escenario y su dicción –aunque no era del nivel del teatro inglés- era muy buena. A todos les sorprendió.

-Creo que la humanidad surgió del caos, por eso todos tenemos un lado oscuro. Algunos lo abrazamos, otros no pueden elegir y el resto lucha. Es tan natural como el aire que respiramos. Llega un momento en el que hay que enfrentarse a la realidad, a nosotros. –Las luces se apagaron y los aplausos resonaron en la sala. De nuevo volvieron a encenderse para que los actores saludaras y los cinco se levantaron para aplaudir más fuerte a su amiga.

Al finalizar la esperaron fuera comentando sus impresiones acerca de la obra.

-Dave, mejor no comentes lo que te parece la actuación del antagonista delante de Garcia. –Le aconsejó Hotch sabiamente.

-¿Pero tú has visto la misma obra que yo? Me daban ganas de tirarle el programa de mano a la cabeza cada vez que tenía un monólogo…

-Tchsss, que viene… -El mayor hizo caso y cerró la boca.

-Hey. –Emily se acercó y le dio un abrazo a su amiga, para luego ayudarla con las flores. -¡Has estado genial Penelope! En serio. –Exclamó entusiasmada.

-¿De verdad os ha gustado?

-Has estado espléndida. –Dijo Rossi dándole otro cariñoso abrazo.

-No sabía que tuvieras unas dotes interpretativas tan buenas. –Confesó Morgan haciendo que se ruborizara.

-Sí, y no se te ha notado cuando has olvidado el texto. –Todos miraron a Reid conteniendo las ganas de hacerle tragar uno de los ramos.

-¿Y a ti qué te pareció, Hotch? –El hombre sonrió como solo él sabía.

-Creo que ha sido una más que digna adaptación. Y tú has estado maravillosa. –Garcia se acercó a él para darle un inesperado y delicado beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Y también por las flores, fue todo un detalle. –El resto sonrió divertido al notar la sorpresa de Hotch. Morgan carraspeó.

-Oh, cariño. Entiéndelo, las tuyas sí me las esperaba. –Dijo pegada a su brazo.

-Eso, encima quítale mérito a mi detalle. –Se quejó dolido.

-Eso nunca. –Le dio otro beso en la mejilla. -¿Qué os parece si cenamos algo? Conozco un sitio por aquí cerca que seguro os gusta. –Miró a Reid. –Y no hay que comer con palillos. –A todos les pareció una buena idea. -¿Tú también Hotch?

-Claro.

-¡Genial! Pues esperad un momento. Le he dicho a un compañero que se viniera. Ya que le he matado en el escenario, lo mínimo es una cena. –Bromeó haciendo que todos miraran a Dave divertidos.

-Me parece una gran idea. –Picó Morgan.

-¿Qué te pareció, Em? –La pregunta le pilló un poco desprevenida.

-Estuvo bien. –Resolvió intentando no pensar en los comentarios que haría Dave al respecto.

-No me refería a eso. ¿A qué es guapo? –Emily rió.

-No está mal.

-Pues está soltero…

-No lo intentes, Garcia… -Advirtió Dave. –Todavía no ha superado lo nuestro.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me arregles citas con tus amigos. Primeramente me incomodan, segundo no suelen tener nada en común conmigo y tercero… - _"Estoy enamorada del idiota que está a tu lado"_ –… no tengo tiempo.

-Oh, pero Jaden… -"Muy bíblico" oyó que decía Dave. –… es un gran tipo. De hecho, es infinitamente mejor como conversador que como actor.

-Eso no es difícil. –Murmuró Dave con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ahí viene… Jaden, te presento a mis amigos: Derek, Aaron, Spencer, Dave y Emily. –El chico les saludó amablemente.

Hacía casi cinco años que Prentiss conocía a Garcia y desde entonces nunca había tenido tantas ganas de matarla como en ese instante. Si había algo que Emily no soportara eran las encerronas y esa era de órdago; no solo estaba presente el equipo sino que lo estaba Hotch.

-Es un placer. Penelope me ha hablado muy bien de vosotros. –Declaró con educación. -¿Qué os ha parecido la obra?

-Ha estado muy bien. –Respondió Reid. Y se pusieron a discutir sobre la obra. Las chicas se adelantaron unos metros.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre montarme esta encerrona delante del equipo? –Preguntó en voz baja.

-Oh, vamos, no les va a extrañar, son tus amigos.

-¡Esto no se le hace a una amiga! –Susurró visiblemente molesta.

-Es un amigo, no os estoy arreglando una cita, solo viene conmigo. –Se defendió. –Además, dale por lo menos una oportunidad.

Hotch, Morgan y Rossi seguían de cerca a sus tres compañeras, mientras el amigo de Penelope escuchaba entusiasmado a Reid.

-¿De qué creéis que estarán hablando? –Preguntó Dave. Por sus gestos intuían que Emily no estaba precisamente de muy buen humor con su amiga.

-No sé, pero Emily no parece muy contenta con esta encerrona… -Contestó Hotch sin quitarlas ojo. Morgan estuvo de acuerdo.

-Creo que no tiene muy buena experiencia con las citas que le ha arreglado Garcia con sus amigos…

Hotch se sintió mal por estar ahí. Emily tenía derecho a estar con alguien y a conocer a hombres que le ofrecieran más de lo que él podía darle, pero entendía su molestia, dado que Garcia le había hecho la encerrona delante del equipo. Miró a Jaden pensando en si sería buena idea sentarse a su lado para que Emily no se sintiera tan incómoda o si a ella le molestaría que tomara esa iniciativa. Lo descartó al pensar que cabía la posibilidad de que la morena pensara que se sentía celoso o que se estaba metiendo donde no debía.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante pidieron mesa para siete. Evidentemente, Garcia se las apañó para que Emily y su amigo se sentaran juntos.

-Y dime, Jaden, ¿A qué te dedicas? –Parecía que Emily le estaba dando una oportunidad antes de decidir si matar o no a Garcia.

-Soy arquitecto. Ahora estoy al cargo de la construcción de un hotel en Richmond. Ya sabes, mucho trabajo; pero no me quejo y siempre intento sacar algo de tiempo para el teatro que es una de mis pasiones. –Hotch vio a Dave alzar las cejas compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Morgan.

-¿Y cuáles son las otras? –Preguntó el más mayor. Jaden pareció extrañado por la pregunta y bebió un sorbo de su copa para luego contestar.

-Lo típico… el cine, leer, viajar... y bueno, me encanta navegar.

-¿Navegar? ¿Tienes un barco? –Preguntó Garcia que por lo visto desconocía esa información.

-Mis padres tienen un velero. Siempre que voy a visitarles a Nueva York tengo que tomarme unas horas para navegar con mi padre.

-Oh, eso es encantador. –Elogió Garcia. –Por cierto, ¿sabes que Emily también habla español? –Todos disimularon una sonrisa por su falta de sutileza.

-¿Sí? –Ella asintió.

-Y árabe, italiano, francés,… aunque el ruso no lo domina. –Intervino Reid que parecía ajeno a la incomodidad de su amiga.

-¡Vaya! –Exclamó impresionado. –Lo cierto es que mi español está un poco oxidado. " _Debería practicar más frecuensia."_ –Emily sonrió al escucharle hablar en español, aunque Hotch no entendió nada. –" _¿Has estado en España?"_

-Estuve en Madrid y Mallorca. –Respondió Emily en su idioma nativo.

-Yo también visité Madrid. Es una ciudad fascinante ¿no crees?

Y a partir de ese momento, el resto se sintieron a parte de la pareja, que comenzó a hablar de sus experiencias en el país europeo. Incluso Garcia avisó a Reid para que no les interrumpiera. Por suerte, los platos llegaron haciendo que Hotch se distrajera con algo que no fueran las sonrisas que se dedicaban esos dos. A fin de cuentas él también era humano y no le hacía especial gracia ver lo bien que congeniaba Emily con un supuesto pretendiente.

Llegaron al postre y Jaden solo había compartido unas palabras con Garcia y Morgan para volver a su interesante conversación con la morena.

- _"Hay un restaurante de comida española en la ciudad. ¿Te gustaría ir?"_ –A Hotch empezaba a molestarle que ese tipo hablara en un idioma que no entendía.

- _"Me encantaría"_ –Respondió ella. Eso sí que lo había entendido y Dave también, porque desde entonces puso todo su interés en distraer a Hotch hasta que llegaron los postres. Empezaba a pensar que aquella cena no había sido buena idea.

-Tengo curiosidad. ¿Cómo es dirigir una Unidad de élite del FBI? –Preguntó dirigiéndose a él. Seguramente ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre dado que era la primera vez que cruzaban unas palabras.

-Agotador, pero no me quejo. –Respondió con una amable sonrisa.

-¿Veis cosas como el caso de la obra?

-Y peores…

-De hecho esta misma tarde atrapamos a un hombre que le extirpó los labios a una víctima para ponérselos al cadáver de su madre. –Explicó Reid con su típica sonrisa haciendo que todos los ojos se centraran en él. Jaden soltó su cucharilla y apartó lo que le quedaba de tarta. Hotch tuvo que admitir que le hizo gracia su cara al oír las palabras de Spencer.

-En serio, Reid, soñaré con eso por tu culpa. –Le recriminó Garcia con una mueca de horror, arrojándole la servilleta. Jaden carraspeó.

-Ha sido una velada fantástica, Penelope. –Le dijo el chico para desviar su atención. –Creo que me compensa que me mates una vez a la semana si luego me invitas a cenar.

-Eres un poco caradura, pero igualmente encantador. –Dijo dándole un abrazo. La cuenta no tardó en llegar y todos salieron del restaurante.

-Ha sido un placer. –Dijo el hombre estrechando la mano de cada uno. Hotch notó que reparó un poco más en el contacto con Prentiss. – _"Me gustaría volver a verte"_ –Hotch no entendió lo que le dijo pero Emily parecía sorprendida.

-Claro. -Y le dedicó una bonita sonrisa que le hizo sentir extrañamente mal.

Garcia esperó hasta que Jaden se marchó.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –Emily sonrió misteriosamente.

-No te lo voy a decir, aprende español. –Respondió metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-Le ha dicho que quiere volver a verla. –Habló Reid indiscretamente.

-¡Reid!

-¿Qué? No es nada malo. –Respondió inocentemente.

-¡Eso es genial! –La pelirroja daba saltos de alegría. –Dirás que sí, ¿verdad?

-Ya veremos…

-¡Oh, venga!

-Ni siquiera tengo tiempo para mí; no lo voy a tener para otra persona. –Se quejó ella.

-¿Tiempo o interés? –Los chicos se sentían incómodos ante esa conversación.

-Garcia tiene razón. –Intervino Hotch. Emily le miró sorprendida. –Todos tenemos algo fuera de nuestro trabajo. Garcia el teatro, Dave sus libros, Morgan sus propiedades y Reid… Bueno, todo lo que tiene Reid… –El genio le miró confundido. –No todo es el trabajo. Te vendría bien salir más. –Los demás asintieron estando de acuerdo.

-¡Ves! Hasta el gran jefe lo dice.

-Parad ya, eso es cosa mía. –Replicó con gesto cansado. Emily le lanzó una mirada a Morgan, que entendió al instante.

-¿En serio tenías que soltar lo del caso de hoy durante los postres? –Preguntó a Reid para desviar la atención. Garcia se unió a su reprimenda y comenzaron a caminar metiéndose con él.

Emily detuvo su mirada en Hotch y entonces supo que su discurso no le había sentado bien; acto seguido pasó a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra. Dave, que había permanecido en todo momento a su lado siguió a su compañera, dejándole a él atrás.

No sabía si lo había hecho bien o no, pero después de lo que habían pasado no le parecía justo estar celoso o pretender que Emily no quisiera salir con otros hombres. Tenía claro que lo mejor para Prentiss en ese momento era salir con otra persona y olvidarse de él.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Supongo que ha sido una de cal y otra de arena, pero aunque Hotch se sienta celoso está siendo fiel a su decisión. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Debería salir Emily con Jaden? Ya sabéis, un review nunca está de más._

 _¡Saludos!_


	9. El último año (6x09 – 6x10)

N/A: Gracias de nuevo por vuestros reviews, favs y follows. El próximo capítulo se sitúa entre el 6x10y 6x11, es decir que le damos la bienvenida a un conocido personaje. Realmente no me gusta Ashley Seaver pero ya sabéis que menos me gusta maltratar a los personajes, con lo cual la respetaré pese a que la veamos poco. Y ya puestos sabremos algo más de lo que pasó con Jaden. No le odiéis, en realidad son cosas que pasan y es completamente natural que Emily quiera divertirse y pasar página. Lo que me lleva a... Hotch no es el malo de esta historia, ni si quiera es un capullo. Los sentimientos son complicados y hay que reconocer que su situación no es la mejor. Yo soy muy de ponerme en el lugar de los personajes y veremos a partir de ahora un poquito más de lo que él siente o piensa al respecto.

Aunque sí, a veces le daría una colleja. Pero se la daría incluso a Emily.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: El último año**

Dos palabras. Un nombre. Un adjetivo calificativo. Eso era lo que se llevaba repitiendo una y otra vez en la cabeza de Emily Prentiss: Estúpido Hotchner. ¿Quién demonios se creía él para darle consejos sobre su vida sentimental? De verás le cabreaba. Ya tenía claro que entre ellos no iba a pasar nada, pero de ahí a sugerirle que saliera con otros hombres había un salto.

Dave la reconfortó diciendo lo imbéciles que podían llegar a ser los hombres sin raíces italianas y Morgan supo que tenía que acudir a su rescate con una simple mirada. El moreno desconocía la información que sí poseía David, pero sabía leer esa mirada que suplicaba ayuda; al fin y al cabo, eran uña y carne.

Pasó días pensando en qué diantres hacer. Emily no era de las mujeres que necesitaran una pareja para vivir, eso estaba claro; pero le deprimía el hecho de acabar de cumplir 40 años –cada vez que lo pensaba le daban ganas de hundir la cabeza en la almohada- y no poder pasar página. Definitivamente, eso no podía seguir así.

Hotch notó su distanciamiento y le dejó espacio. Quizás no lo había hecho con mala intención, pero era terriblemente molesto que él opinara sobre el tema. Claro que no tenía derecho a pensar lo contrario dado que él había dejado –por fin– clara su posición con esa declaración en Alabama: ella le importaba, pero no arriesgaría su carrera por una relación que seguramente estuviera destinada al fracaso. Sus principios y sus heridas por lo de Haley no le permitirían iniciar ningún tipo de relación con ella.

Emily lo había asumido y aunque seguía doliendo, sabía que solo podía aspirar a una amistad con Aaron Hotchner, en el mejor de los casos. Ella era buena compartimentando y ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que no le resultaba difícil seguir siendo igual en el trabajo. Era peor cuando sabía que estaba enamorada pero aún albergaba esperanzas. No obstante, lo difícil llegaba cuando no tenía el trabajo como distracción…

Así pues, ¿Por qué no escuchar su consejo? Necesitaba olvidar a Hotch en el apartado sentimental, necesitaba vivir y divertirse antes de que le llegara la menopausia (Dios, qué deprimente era ese pensamiento…). Y desde luego que necesitaba ocupar su tiempo libre con alguien que no tuviera cuatro patas y escupiera bolas de pelo. Así que, una semana después de haberle conocido, decidió marcar el número que figuraba en el papelito que Jaden le había entregado disimuladamente al despedirse.

Garcia tenía razón, su conversación era mucho mejor que sus dotes interpretativas y tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, aunque no fuera la de Hotch. Era atento, sensible y educado. Y lo mejor: no era un perfilador. Su primera cita no pasó de una agradable cena, pero quedaron para verse pronto. Parecía que las cosas empezaban a tomar un buen rumbo.

* * *

Por segunda vez en varias semanas, eran seis las personas que viajaban en el jet de la unidad. Emily leía un libro en el avión frente a Morgan, pero sus sentidos estaban puestos en una conversación. Hotch y Rossi hablaban con Ashley Seaver acerca del caso. Ashley era una cadete del FBI que les había ayudado durante un caso muy particular en una urbanización de Nuevo Méjico. Tenía la particularidad de ser la hija de un prolífico asesino en serie y aunque su trabajo durante el caso había sido bueno, cometió la imprudencia de actuar por su cuenta con la intención de disculparse en nombre de la familia del SUDES, sin saber que a quien le estaba ofreciendo la disculpa era al propio SUDES y por poco es asesinada.

Para ser justos, Prentiss se sentía un poco responsable porque no tenía que haber perdido de vista a Seaver cuando estaba a su cargo. Además, le parecía que Hotch estaba siendo excesivamente duro con la chica; a fin de cuentas, había sabido actuar ante una situación crítica. Muchos cadetes a su edad no hubieran sabido mantener la calma como lo hizo Ashley.

Afortunadamente, el bueno de Dave le ofreció las palabras que necesitaba oír, cosa que hizo que Emily sonriera con ternura. A veces le daban ganas de achucharle como a un osito de peluche.

-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea. –Le dijo cuándo la acercaba en el SUV hasta su casa. Ella se había ofrecido voluntaria y la chica parecía más cómoda con ella después de lo sucedido.

-¿Perdón? –Cuestionó confusa.

-Que solicites continuar tu formación en la UAC. –Ella la miró sin entender.

-Pero Hotch ha dicho…

-Sí quieres seguir, solicítalo. No pierdes nada. Has hecho un buen trabajo, no es justo que te juzguen por un error.

-Ya, pero no debí hacerlo.

-Todos hemos hecho cosas que no deberíamos haber hecho. Y algunos más de una vez… -Dijo intentando no sonar rencorosa.

-¿Incluso Hotch? – _"¡Ja! Mejor ni preguntes…"_

-Incluso Hotch, pero que no se entere de que yo te he dicho eso. –La miró estacionando el coche en la dirección que le había dado. –Si quieres solicitar el ingreso yo te apoyaré, pero será duro. –Ella asintió.

-Gracias, Emily.

-No hay de qué. –Ambas salieron del coche y Emily abrió el maletero para que cogiera su bolsa de viaje.

-¿Sabes? Resulta que casi todo lo que he oído de ti es cierto.

-¿Qué es lo que has oído? –Preguntó interesada.

-Que eres fuerte, diplomática y amigable. Eres la única que me ha tratado como una agente de verdad.

-Eso es porque eres una agente de verdad.

-Gracias.

-Suerte. –Acarició el brazo de la rubia y volvió a su coche, pero recordó algo. –¡Oye, Ashley! –La joven la miró interrogante. –¿Y qué es lo que dicen de mí que no acertaron?

-Oh, eso… -La chica pareció algo avergonzada. –Que mantienes una relación con Rossi… ¡Pero a mí eso no me importa! –Contestó incómoda.

Emily no pudo evitar reír al pensar que un año después seguía circulando ese rumor. Al menos Ashley sabía analizar hasta el punto de averiguar que no era cierto. Ya era un comienzo.

* * *

-¿Cómo fue tu cita? –Por lo visto su cita con Jaden había llegado a oídos de Garcia.

-No fue una cita… Quedamos para cenar.

-Cariño, eso es una cita. – _"Como sea…"_ -¿Y qué tal? ¿A qué es un encanto? –Emily le dio la razón. -¿Y qué pasó?

-Cenamos en un restaurante de comida española, muy bueno por cierto. Hacen el pulpo de una manera que está que te mueres y la tortilla española me pierde… -Garcia la miraba impaciente. -Está mucho más rica que la francesa.

-¿Y?

-Y pedimos un pescado con una salsa de pimiento que era una exquisitez.

-¿Y después? –Preguntó a punto de perder la paciencia. Emily lo estaba disfrutando.

-Arroz con leche. –Garcia rodó los ojos. –Nunca pensé que el arroz como postre estaría bueno, pero por lo visto allí es muy típico, y no me extraña porque está delicioso.

-Eres extenuante… -Se quejó la pelirroja.

-Tú preguntaste…

-Ya, pero lo que yo quería saber es si hubo algo más que conversaciones sobre la cultura española.

-Claro que las hubo. Hablamos de muchas cosas.

-¿Tenéis química? –Emily frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

-Supongo…

-¿Os besasteis? –Preguntó de una vez por todas.

-No. –Respondió haciendo que su amiga resoplara desilusionada. –¿Qué prisa hay? –Penelope la miró sorprendida.

-¿Cuánto hace que no…? –Preguntó indiscretamente.

-¡Garcia! –La respuesta a eso la deprimía casi tanto como haber entrado en la cuarentena. –Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Perdona. Pero aprovéchalo, es un tipo genial y quiero que seas feliz. –Emily no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño. Adoraba a Garcia a pesar de que era una pesada en esos asuntos.

-Hemos quedado para este fin de semana.

-Me alegra saberlo. –Ambas caminaron rumbo al bullpen. –A veces me pregunto si de no ser por Hotch habrías quedado con Jaden… -Emily arqueó las cejas al pensar en lo irónico de sus palabras.

-Bah, es que Hotch es mi jefe. Tengo que escuchar sus consejos. –Respondió antes de que ella se quejara durante todo el camino.

Hotch permanecía sentado frente a su escritorio con la vista perdida en ningún punto en concreto.

Un año.

Iba a cumplirse un año del peor día de su vida. El día que todo cambió, el día en el que Foyet casi le arrebata lo que más quería, el día en el que murió el amor de su vida, el día en el que Jack perdió para siempre a su mamá.

Llevaba varios días sintiéndose mal. Las pesadillas eran mucho más frecuentes que de costumbre y apenas podía pegar ojo. Se sentía cansado y Jack tampoco estaba bien: parecía triste, preguntaba con más frecuencia sobre su madre y le iba mal en el colegio.

Dos golpes en la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Pasa. –Prentiss abrió la puerta. No debía tener muy buena cara porque la morena se le quedó mirando con algo de preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, no es nada. ¿Qué querías?

-¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro, siéntate. –Ella cerró la puerta y se sentó frente a él.

-¿Seguro que estás bien? Tienes mala cara. –Hotch suspiró con gesto cansado para evitar el tema. –Está bien. –Dijo alzando las manos. –Fuiste tú quien insistió en hablar si estábamos mal…

-En realidad eso se aplicaba solo a ti. En mi caso solo era si te involucraba a ti, y no es así. –Emily frunció el ceño asimilando que tenía razón.

-Vaya… Eso es un poco injusto… -Se quejó como si todavía estuviera recordando esas palabras.

-¿Y bien? –La instó a que le dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Oh. –Su compañera salió del trance en el que se hallaba. –Es Seaver, ha solicitado incorporarse a la unidad. –Hotch frunció el ceño.

-Solo nos ayudó en un caso y no salió precisamente bien.

-Cometió un error. –Replicó ella.

-Un error que por poco le cuesta la vida.

-Todos cometemos errores.

-Desobedeció una orden y se puso en peligro. –Dijo con severidad.

-Todos hemos desobedecido órdenes ¿O no recuerdas el caso de Matthew Benton? –Hotch odió oír ese nombre porque sabía el daño que le hacía a Emily el recuerdo de aquel caso. Era cierto, Emily se había extralimitado y cuando la apartó del caso desobedeció su orden.

-No es lo mismo.

-Su intención no era atrapar al SUDES ella sola. Además, en ese momento estaba a mi cargo, así que tengo parte de culpa.

-No eras su canguro. Es adulta y tomó una decisión por su cuenta.

-Supo mantener la calma ante el SUDES y su actuación la mantuvo con vida. –Replicó de nuevo. –Vamos, Hotch. Tú la conoces, sabes que es buena. Tiene potencial, solo necesita una oportunidad. –Meditó un momento. –Si no me hubieras dado a mí esa oportunidad, ahora mismo no estaría aquí. –Eso tocó la fibra sensible de Hotch. Le costaba imaginar que hubiera pasado si aquella agente que le descolocó en su propio despacho no hubiese insistido en entrar en la Unidad y él no la hubiese dado la oportunidad que finalmente le dio. Finalmente su expresión se suavizó.

-No tengo tiempo para supervisarla.

-Yo lo haré. –Respondió con determinación. Para ser sincero, le costaba decirle que no a esa mirada.

-Lo pensaré.

-Pero…

-Te prometo que lo pensaré. –La interrumpió con una mirada de advertencia para que no insistiera más.

-Bien. –Emily se movió en su silla. –Pareces cansado. Tal vez deberías tomarte unas vacaciones, ya sabes, para descansar y pasar más tiempo con Jack. –Hotch pensó que no era mala idea, de verdad que lo necesitaba.

-¿Desde cuándo me das consejos sobre la gestión de mi tiempo libre? Precisamente tú, que no tienes vacaciones desde hace más de un año.

-Desde que tú me aconsejas tener citas. –Respondió con una mirada intensa. _"Tocado y hundido…"_

-En cuanto a eso… -Empezó a decir cuando ella se levantó. –No pretendía…

-Es igual, no tiene importancia. –Le interrumpió. –Simplemente fue un consejo. –Dijo intentando restarle importancia. –Además, te alegrará saber que lo he seguido. –Y en ese momento Hotch no supo si alegrarse o sentirse mal, porque pudo notar un destello extraño en sus ojos, algo que no esperaba.

-Claro que me alegra. -Respondió tratando de sonar seguro.

-Bien. –Caminó hacia la puerta para marcharse. –Piensa lo de Seaver.

Hotch se quedó estático. Que Prentiss saliera con otros hombres era normal, pero pese a que siguió su propio consejo sintió una sensación extraña. Por primera vez en ese día, Haley abandonó sus pensamientos y Emily los ocupó por varias horas.

Aaron se revolvía en su silla una y otra vez al imaginársela besándose con ese amigo de Garcia. Le molestaba la idea de que fuera él quien la desnudara y disfrutara de ese aroma a café y manzana que tanto le gustaba… Sentía la semilla de los celos dentro de él, pero no podía dejarlos florecer porque no era justo…

No era justo porque él no podía ofrecerle una relación. No era justo porque Emily merecía algo mejor que una aventura insostenible. Y no era justo para Jaden, porque se perdería la magia de Emily Prentiss.

* * *

 _ **Referencias gastronómicas**_ : Pulpo a la gallega, Tortilla de patatas (o española), Bacalao a la Vizcaína y Arroz con leche. Ahora me voy a recenar, que me ha entrado un hambre de los mil demonios. Y lo que tampoco estaría mal es toparme con un montón de reviews :)

Saludos!


	10. La familia Hotchner (6x11)

_**N/A** : Hola de nuevo queridos lectores. De nuevo muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Este capítulo transcurre durante esas vacaciones que se toma Hotch por el aniversario de la muerte de Haley (5x11). Sí, el tiempo pasa muy rápido... Creo que este capítulo es necesario y lo cierto es que es uno de los que más me ha costado escribir (ya entenderéis por qué) así que espero algún review con vuestras impresiones. Espero que os guste._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: La familia Hotchner**

Hotch había escuchado el consejo de Prentiss, se había tomado unas vacaciones, una semana para ser exactos. Aaron Hotchner no era _hombre de vacaciones_ , pero en aquella ocasión su vida lo exigía. Necesitaba pasar tiempo con Jack y descansar. Y también necesitaba alejarse de ella.

La semilla de los celos estaba ahí y aunque Hotch nunca se había dejado llevar por ellos, era una sensación molesta.

-Papá. –La dulce voz de Jack le sacó de sus pensamientos. –Ha pasado otra vez. –Anunció con lágrimas en los ojos. Una mancha húmeda cubría sus pantalones. Desde hacía varios días se hacía pis en la cama y sus pesadillas iban en aumento.

-Está bien, amigo. –Le cogió en brazos y le consoló.

-He vuelto a soñar con el hombre malo. –Eso rompió el corazón de Hotch que apretó aún más su abrazo de forma protectora para luego dejarle en el suelo y arrodillarse a su altura.

-Jack, el hombre malo ya no va a volver. Papá le ganó, ¿recuerdas? –Jack asintió secándose las lágrimas.

-Vamos a ducharte y a visitar a mamá, ¿vale?

Y ahí estaban frente a la lápida de Haley. Jack se sentó en el suelo y dejó las flores al lado de la lápida. Hotch se sentó a su lado.

-¿Crees que mamá estará bien en el cielo? –Sonrió con ternura ante la inocencia de su hijo.

-Sí. Y de hecho estoy seguro de que ahora nos está escuchando. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? –El pequeño pareció impresionado y miró la lápida con el nombre de su madre.

-Hola mamá. –Volvió la vista a su padre como si estuviera esperando una contestación y Hotch le animó a que continuara. –Ahora vivo con papá en su piso. Me gustaba más la casa en la que vivíamos antes, pero los vecinos son muy guays. Jeremy siempre me deja jugar con su coche y me gusta volar la cometa con Matt, pero lo que más me gusta es jugar con papá al fútbol con el balón que me regaló el tío Derek. –Jack siguió hablándole de esas pequeñas cosas de su vida que hicieron que a Hotch se le escapara alguna lágrima. –Te echo de menos. –Dijo finalmente. –Papá, ¿Tú no le vas a decir nada a mamá? –Al ver sus lágrimas el niño se entristeció. –No llores…

-No pasa nada por llorar, Jack. –Resultaba irónico que Hotchner, un especialista en ocultar sus sentimientos tras su siempre expresión estoica le dijera a su hijo que había que llorar. –Yo también te echo de menos, Haley. –Jack se abrazó a él y empezó a llorar. Pasaron varios minutos así hasta que el pequeño se separó frotándose los ojos. –Ahora me siento mejor.

-Y yo.

-Sabía que os encontraría aquí. –Una conocida voz femenina procedente de sus espaldas hizo que se volvieran.

-Hola tía Jess. –El más joven de los Hotchner se levantó y saltó a sus brazos.

-Hola Jack. –Le dio un cariñoso beso. -¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo mientras tu padre habla con mamá? –Jack asintió no muy convencido.

Hotch agradeció el gesto de su cuñada. Le debía tanto a esa mujer que empezaba a pensar que nunca podría devolverle todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Era la muestra de amor más sincera y generosa que había recibido nunca. Y es que en la actuación de Jessica se reflejaba el profundo amor que había sentido por su hermana y el que sentía por Jack.

-Tu hermana nos ha ayudado mucho, Haley. –Hizo una pausa observando sus manos y las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca como si de verdad le estuviera escuchando. Pasó así varios minutos, a solas, hablando con Haley, desahogándose. –Deberías haber visto a Jack en Halloween. –Sonrió al recordarlo. –Dijo que se disfrazaría de su héroe. Yo creía que iba a ir de Spiderman, pero resulta que acabó vistiéndose como el idiota de su padre. Creo que nunca he visto nada tan tierno… Te hubiera encantado verle… -Se emocionó al imaginar a Haley contemplando la escena. –Es curioso que yo sea su héroe cuando no pude salvar a su madre… Lo siento tanto… -Suspiró al pensar lo que le diría en ese momento: _"Pero le salvaste a él, es lo que importa_ " –Ahora paso más tiempo con él y pronto las cosas empezarán a ir mejor. No voy a olvidar nunca la promesa que te hice, no dejaré que Jack olvide lo que es el amor. –Jessica se acercó con Jack agarrado de la mano y ambos se sentaron junto a él.

-Haley, estarías orgullosa de estos dos hombres. Jack se está convirtiendo en un hombrecito y es tu viva imagen: amable y dulce. Aunque a veces me cuesta lo mío que se coma las espinacas…

-¡Tía Jess! ¡No le cuentes eso a mamá! –Exclamó el rubito con preocupación haciendo que Hotch sonriera.

-Y cómo puedes ver, Aaron sonríe de vez en cuando. –Dijo con complicidad. Un trueno se oyó en la lejanía. –Creo que va siendo hora de que nos vayamos. –Aconsejó mirando al cielo. Hotch alzó a Jack en brazos.

-Dale un beso a mamá. –El pequeño besó su mano y sopló en dirección a la lápida.

* * *

Al llegar a casa Jessica hizo tortitas y cenaron juntos, lo cual pareció animar algo al pequeño Hotchner.

-Me alegra que te hayas tomado unas vacaciones, aunque una semana me parece poco. –Comentó mientras recogían la mesa.

-El mes que viene tengo dos semanas libres en Navidad. Pensaba llevar a Jack un par de días a Nueva York, es la ciudad perfecta en esas fechas.

-Me parece una gran idea. –Jack apareció en la sala vestido con su pijama y una corbata de su padre. Los dos adultos le miraron con curiosidad.

-Jack, ¿Por qué llevas mi corbata?

-Emily me dijo una vez que con corbata era como tú, así que he pensado que si la llevo, el hombre malo no me podrá ganar en mis sueños porque seré como mi papá. –Dijo inocentemente. Hotch arqueó las cejas sonriendo por la ocurrencia.

-Pero no puedes dormir con corbata, Jack. Podrías ahogarte. –La decepción se hizo presente en su carita.

-Se me ocurre una solución. –Jessica le pidió a Jack la corbata y la ató en el cabecero de la cama. –Es como un cazasueños, si lo mantienes atado a la cama te protegerá de las pesadillas igual que tu padre protege a las personas de los hombres malos. ¿Qué te parece?

Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en el rostro de Aaron. Jack miró a su tía impresionado.

-¿Y así el hombre malo no vendrá a hacerme daño? –La rubia se pensó la respuesta.

-Exacto… Siempre que no sueñes con elefantes rosas. –El niño rió divertido.

-¡Eso está chupado!

-Entonces no te hará daño. Vamos a dormir. –Hotch acostó a su hijo y se despidieron de él dándole las buenas noches.

-Tienes muy buena mano con Jack. –Reconoció sentándose en el sofá. –De pequeño solo se calmaba en tus brazos. ¿Cómo lo hacías?

-Supongo que es talento natural. –Rió. –¿Quién es Emily? –Preguntó al recordar las palabras del niño.

-Creo que se refiere a Prentiss. -Respondió pensando en si había otra Emily en la vida de Jack que pudiera haberle dicho esas palabras.

-¿Tu compañera de trabajo?

-Sí.

-¿La morena? –Él asintió. Jessica solo había visto al resto del equipo durante el funeral de Haley. -Jack me ha hablado alguna vez de ella. –Su declaración suscitó la curiosidad de Hotch.

-Se han visto un par de veces. –Dijo intentando restarle importancia al hecho de que Jack mencionara a alguien que había visto en no más de cinco ocasiones.

Jack conocía al equipo y a algunos como a Morgan o Dave hasta les llamaba por el apelativo de "tío". Con el resto también se llevaba muy bien y les conocía desde que había nacido, pero era curioso que mencionara a Emily cuando era con quien menos trato había tenido y la última a la que había conocido.

-Es curioso que la recuerde habiéndola visto tan poco… -Declaró como si leyera sus pensamientos.

-A Prentiss se le dan muy bien los niños. –Dijo intentando poner distancia. –Tiene un don especial para tratar con ellos, así que es natural que Jack se acuerde de ella.

-Dice que es guapa… -Eso sonó como una insinuación.

-¿Eso dice? –Cuestionó sorprendido. –Espero que no se haya enamorado de una de mis subordinadas… Sería un problema… -Bromeó.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Jack; la vi en el funeral de Haley. – _"Mi hijo tiene buen gusto, heredado de su padre…"_ Jessica hizo una pausa como si estuviera recordando algo. –Vi cómo te miraba.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Creo que siente algo por ti, o al menos lo sentía por entonces. –Por un instante Hotch se quedó sin habla.

¿Cómo diantres debía contestar a eso? La miró con precaución: no le estaba increpando nada ni parecía ofendida o celosa porque fuera posible que albergara sentimientos por alguien que no fuera su hermana; simplemente parecía querer saber si había algo entre ellos. Por otra parte, se preguntaba si era tan obvio que la relación que mantenían sobrepasaba lo estrictamente profesional.

-Ha sido un gran apoyo desde lo de Foyet.

-¿No hay nada más? –Dudó en si debía contarle la verdad o no.

-No lo habrá. –Jessica asintió comprendiendo que hasta ahí había llegado la conversación.

-Se ha hecho tarde. He de irme. –Dijo mirando la hora, pero un pensamiento empezó a perturbar la mente de Hotch.

-Jessica, yo nunca le fui infiel a Haley. –La mujer le miró sorprendida durante unos segundos.

-Nunca pensé que lo fueras. Sé que la quisiste siempre. Pero Aaron, lo que quiero que sepas es que veo normal que te fijes en otras mujeres y en algún momento tendrás que rehacer tu vida. Haley no soportaría la idea de que te anclaras en su recuerdo y te olvidaras de vivir. Tienes derecho a eso como cualquier persona.

-Es demasiado pronto para eso.

-No es algo que yo deba juzgar, pero cuando llegue el momento tendrás mi apoyo. –Le ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva y se despidió de él para marcharse.

Hotch no esperaba esa conversación. Las palabras de Jessica hicieron mella en él y le costó conciliar el sueño.

Era consciente de que Emily sentía algo por él, pero nunca se planteó hasta qué punto. A veces es más fácil ver las cosas desde fuera y quizás por eso le había costado tanto darse cuenta. No fue hasta la fiesta en la piscina de Dave que tomó conciencia de algo que se había negado a admitir durante mucho tiempo.

 _"Me parece que está enamorada de otro… ¿No lo habías notado? Tiene los síntomas claros…"_ Recordó que le dijo su viejo amigo en aquel momento.

Por supuesto que tenía los síntomas claros… Su comportamiento había sido extraño desde hacía unos meses: era habitual encontrar su mirada tras el ventanal mientras él paseaba por su despacho, los cambios de humor y el brillo de tristeza en los ojos se habían hecho presentes tras la muerte de Haley, la tensión cuando estaban a solas era más que evidente y la posición de Emily en las discusiones era mucho más personal que de costumbre. No era frustración lo que su compañera sentía, era amor.

En ese momento Aaron hizo memoria y supo que esa situación se remontaba mucho tiempo atrás… Su actitud frente a lo de Foyet, las visitas a su despacho para ver cómo estaba o esa primera mirada que encontró tras haber sido apuñalado iban más allá de la amistad o la simple preocupación. Emily se había enamorado de él.

Lo que pasó en Las Vegas no se quedó allí y el juego que mantuvieron después tuvo como resultado aquella situación. Ya no era una cuestión de deseo, capricho o confianza, sino que iba más allá; era amor y eso lo complicaba todo aún más.

Ahora era consciente de hasta qué punto había sufrido Emily, y todo por él, por un beso en Las Vegas y un juego que se descontroló. Y por primera vez en lo que respectaba a esa relación deseó ir atrás en el tiempo para evitar todo lo que pasó después: no haberla besado, no haberse dejado llevar y haberla mantenido alejada en una relación estrictamente profesional. Habría renunciado a todos esos recuerdos con tal de evitar que Emily sufriera.

Y por primera vez en varias noches, George Foyet fue reemplazado en los sueños de los Hotchner… y no solo por elefantes rosas.


	11. Historias de Navidad (I)

_**N/A** : Hola estimados lectores. Disculpad que no actualizara la semana pasada pero entre que estoy explorando otros fandoms y eran las vacaciones de Semana Santa decidí tomarme un descanso. Quiero aclarar que no es que Hotch no supiera que Emily sentía algo por él, sino que no esperaba que llegara al punto de estar enamorada. Hay gente enamoradiza y gente que no lo es, yo soy de las que no lo son y considero que estar enamorado son palabras mayores a tener sentimientos por una persona o que te guste mucho. Además, ha pasado por una época muy complicada y precisamente somos los involucrados a los que a veces nos cuesta darnos cuenta de las cosas. _

_Dicho esto, os agradezco enormemente todos vuestros comentarios. El próximo capítulo se desarrolla entre el 6x11 y 6x12, que es cuando transcurren las vacaciones de Navidad. Y sí, hay una parte que seguro que os suena ;)_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Historias de Navidad**

La Navidad, esa época que TANTO le gustaba a Emily Prentiss, se acercaba. Por suerte, con Hotch de vacaciones y todo el jaleo que implicaba la incorporación de Seaver al equipo ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en las fiestas. Enseñar a Ashley como funcionaba todo en la Unidad y supervisarla era una tarea más extenuante de lo que había pensado.

Según Dave, Hotch no tardaría en incorporarse, cosa que hacía que Emily se planteara si era bueno o malo. Evidentemente, Hotch era el líder de la Unidad y le echaba de menos, pero por otro lado, que se tomara unas vacaciones les venía bien a los dos: él descansaría y pasaría más tiempo con Jack; ella se olvidaría un poco de él… o lo intentaría. Pero una semana era muy poco tiempo para que al menos una de esas dos cosas sucediera.

Ashley se encontraba en su escritorio elaborando una cantidad ingente de informes hasta que Emily reparó en ello.

-¿Qué son todos estos informes? –Preguntó extrañada al ver la pila. Ella no le había mandado nada más que revisar un par de ellos.

-Estoy haciendo la parte del papeleo que me corresponde. –Emily alcanzó una de las carpetas para comprobar que ya estaban rellenas. –Tengo que verificar que todo esté bien y archivarlo. La verdad es que es un tostón, pero comprendo que hay que hacerlo. Además, Rossi dice que me vendrá bien para practicar. – _"¡Ajá! Mira que lo sabía…"_

-¿Con que Rossi, eh? –La rubia asintió. –Discúlpame un minuto. –Dijo cogiendo la mitad de los informes que se encontraban en el escritorio. Emily caminó hasta el despacho de Dave maldiciendo por la cara tan dura que tenía. _¿Cómo se le ocurría encasquetarle su papeleo a la chica nueva?_ Llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante. –Emily entró dejando la pila de informes en su mesa y le señaló amenazante.

-¡Que sea la última vez que te aprovechas de Seaver!

-Es bueno para su formación. -Replicó haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

-¡Es bueno para ti! –Exclamó alucinada por el morro que tenía a veces.

-¡Ganamos los dos!

-¿Lo consulto con Strauss? –Dave pareció pensárselo mejor. –Bien. –Emily se dio la vuelta para salir.

-Un momento, Prentiss. –Se giró cruzándose de brazos para ver que tenía que decir. –Estos informes no son míos, son de Morgan. – _"¡Lo que faltaba!"_

-Claro, como ya no podéis colárnoslos a Reid y a mi os aprovecháis de la pobre Seaver. En serio, Hotch no os puede dejar solos. Se va una semana y ya os estáis comportando irresponsablemente… -Volvió a coger los informes y se marchó en dirección al despacho de Morgan para cantarle las cuarenta, pero al llegar se encontró con una escena que no esperaba.

Kevin, Garcia y el propio Morgan jugaban con una especie de juguete que Emily nunca había visto. Era una base con dos clavijas en los laterales y una mano de plástico que sostenía un pastelito de merengue. Al parecer el pastelito debía salir disparado hacia el marco por el cual el jugador metía la cabeza, en este caso el turno era de Kevin.

-¿Qué hacéis? –Empezaba a sorprenderle toda la sarta de tonterías que podían hacer aprovechando la ausencia de Hotch.

-Espera… Dos, tres y cuatro. –Contó Garcia y suspiró resignada ante la cara de felicidad de Kevin. –¡Oh! Verás cómo me toque a mí… ¿Juegas Emily?

-Creo que voy a pasar. –La analista giró una ruleta y la flecha paró en el número 5, provocando las risas de los hombres... _o más bien niños_ , pensó Emily.

-Mierda. –Con mucho nerviosismo rotó las clavijas que accionaban la mano en cinco ocasiones y al ver que no pasaba nada suspiró aliviada. –Te toca, pastelito de chocolate.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?

-El Pie face. –Explicó la pelirroja. –Se lo vamos a regalar a Jack por Navidad. Pensamos que Henry era demasiado pequeño para esto…

-¿Y no habéis pensado que tal vez vosotros seáis muy mayores para esto? –Le costaba imaginarse a Hotch jugando a ese juego con su hijo, pero la imagen acudió a su mente y le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-¡Qué va! ¡Si es divertidísimo! Creo que le voy a regalar uno a Penny también… -Dijo Kevin entusiasmado. Morgan tiró de la ruleta sacando un dos.

-¡Allá voy! –Exclamó el moreno con cara de concentración.

-¿Te dedicas a esto en vez de… -Emily no acabó la frase porque el pastelito impactó contra la cara de Morgan poniéndole perdido. Lo cierto es que fue bastante gracioso y no pudo reprimir su risa al ver la cara de su compañero.

-¿A qué es genial? –Ella asintió entre risas mientras Morgan se limpiaba.

-Tiene que haber alguna manera de trucarlo para que Reid siempre pierda… -Pensó el moreno en voz alta mientras analizaba el juguete. –Un mecanismo electrónico que lo active…

-Lo que deberías hacer es ocupar tu tiempo en el papeleo en vez de mandárselo a Seaver. –Le advirtió dejando los informes en su escritorio.

-Lo hago por su formación…

-¿Mientras tú juegas a esto? –Preguntó con uno de los pastelitos en la mano.

-No tiene nada de ma… -Sus palabras se ahogaron al recibir en la cara el pastel que sostenía Emily. -…lo… -Garcia y Kevin rompieron a reír.

-La verdad es que tiene su gracia… -Admitió antes de salir del despacho, dejando a su compañero cubierto de pastel de merengue.

* * *

Con Hotch de vuelta y la Navidad cada vez más cerca, Emily tenía cada vez más ganas de darse a las drogas. No es que lo fuera a hacer, pero le deprimía pensar que justo hacía un año que Hotch le robaba un beso en la casa-mansión de Dave. Para colmo, su posible relación con Jaden se había frustrado tras su última y horriblemente desastrosa cita.

Notó como una mano la agarraba del brazo y tiraba de ella hasta el almacén de los productos de limpieza. Una parte de ella deseaba que fuera su jefe quien la hubiera arrastrado hasta ese cuartucho para besarla lejos de miradas curiosas y hacer cosas precisamente poco limpias… Evidentemente no se trataba de él sino de Garcia.

-¿Me arrastras hasta este cuarto oscuro para aprovecharte de mí? –Preguntó al averiguar la identidad de su captora.

-Te arrastro hasta aquí porque quiero hablar contigo de un asunto confidencial.

-¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó intrigada.

-¿Qué narices ha pasado con Jaden? Se ha borrado de la obra y ni si quiera me dirige la palabra…

-Ah, eso… -En realidad Emily no pensaba que se lo fuera a tomar de esa manera.

-Creía que os iba bien, que habíais tenido ya varias citas… -Dijo con expresión afligida.

-Y las tuvimos, es solo que la última no fue como esperábamos…

-¿Qué te hizo? Le mato, como te haya hecho algo malo juro que dejo sus datos en la CIA como amenaza nacional de alto riesgo para que le detengan…

-¡Garcia!

-¿Qué? –Emily escribió una nota mental para nunca hacer nada en contra de ella que pudiera incitarle a algún tipo de venganza.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no fue culpa suya. –Y juraba que eso era totalmente cierto.

-¿Entonces qué pasó? Creía que te gustaba…

-Y me gusta, pero metí la pata.

-Pues tuvo que ser muy gorda para que se haya borrado de la obra… -Emily puso expresión de dolor. –Oh, Dios mío Em. ¿Te sentaste encima de su chiguagua?

-¡No! –Exclamó aterrada por los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de su amiga. –Ni si quiera sabía que tuviera un chiguagua…

-¿Os encontrasteis con uno de tus ex?

-Eso habría sido más divertido… - _"O letal…"_

-Entonces… Solo se me ocurre una cosa que sea tan mala… -Ante la mueca de disgusto de Emily, Garcia pareció encontrar la respuesta que buscaba. –Dime por lo que más quieras que no te confundiste de nombre en un momento íntimo… -Emily bajó la cabeza terriblemente avergonzada. -¿En serio? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

-Fue un error… no sé en qué estaba pensando… -En realidad si sabía en quién estaba pensando.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –Exclamó horrorizada. –Debió de ser horrible…

Y tanto que lo fue, porque después de cuatro citas bastante buenas en las que Jaden parecía empezar a tomarse en serio esa posible relación, acabaron en su habitación y a ella se le escapa el nombre de otra persona. Era normal que Jaden se enfadara y más cuando reconocía el nombre pronunciado. Y todavía más lógico era su enfado cuando lo único que se le ocurrió soltar a Emily para excusarse fue: _"Es que estaba pensando en el trabajo"_. Si ya era malo que se te escapara el nombre incorrecto en ese momento, todavía era peor insinuar que el hombre te aburría en la cama y te pusiste a pensar en el trabajo. Cada vez que Emily lo pensaba le entraban ganas de golpearse la cabeza una y otra vez contra la pared.

Por supuesto, tras una discusión Jaden la echó de su apartamento a altas horas de la madrugada. Cuando le llamó para decirle que con las prisas se había dejado las llaves del coche en su habitación hasta pareció disfrutar. Finalmente le convenció para que se las devolviera y las arrojara desde la ventana, pero con tan mala suerte (o buena puntería…) que cayeron en el piso de uno de sus vecinos. Vecino que por cierto estaba de vacaciones en Sudáfrica… Total, que al final Emily se tuvo que ir a casa en taxi y regresar a la mañana siguiente a por su coche, pero justo cuando llegó, la grúa lo estaba retirando y no hubo manera de convencer al conductor de que no se lo llevara.

-Lo fue. –Declaró recordando su particular (y por otra parte merecida) Odisea.

-Oh, mi dulce ángel de la oscuridad. –Emily arqueó las cejas ante el apelativo. –Siento que todo acabara así de mal. –Dijo acariciando su brazo para reconfortarla. –Aunque me invade la curiosidad… ¿Qué nombre dijiste? ¿Acaso hay otro hombre en tu vida y no me lo has contado?

-Lo cierto es que no, fue simplemente un lapsus. –Respondió intentando ponerle fin a esa conversación.

-Tú no eres del tipo de personas que tienen esos lapsus… -Dijo la analista con mirada sospechosa.

-Para que veas. Hasta yo cometo ese tipo de errores… Pero en fin, ya poco se puede hacer. –Comentó intentando evadir el tema. –Y ahora… ¿Podríamos salir de este sitio? –Ambas miraron a su alrededor pensando en que si alguien las pillaba allí pensaría que mantenían una relación secreta o que estaban locas.

-Bueno, por lo menos aquí no hay muérdago… -Garcia abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad y salió al pasillo, caminando junto a ella en dirección al bullpen. –Esta mañana la oficina ha aparecido llena de muérdago. Hotch ha ordenado que lo retiraran después de ver a Gina y Anderson compartiendo un momento tierno. –Emily sonrió imaginando la cara de su jefe.

-Grant me rompe el corazón… -Dijo sarcásticamente.

-Bueno, todavía queda muérdago repartido por la sexta planta…

-¿No lo había retirado Hotch?

-Sí, pero no deja de aparecer más… Debe de ser una plaga como dice Reid…

-Entonces me andaré con ojo para no tener que besar a nadie bajo el muérdago…

-¡Oh, cariño! ¡Mejor ándate con ojo para poder besar a alguien que quieras! –Emily no pudo hacer nada más que abrir la boca ante tal idea. –Yo llevo todo el día intentando pillar a Morgan… -Esa confesión hizo que riera, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que probablemente fuera el propio Morgan el artífice de tal hazaña.

Fue precisamente la aparición del muérdago por toda la oficina lo que alegró un poco aquel rutinario día. Aunque claro, eso solo duró un par de horas, porque aquellas malditas plantas no dejaban de propagarse. Ya no servía de nada conocer los sitios estratégicos porque de repente aparecía en lugares muy frecuentados como en lo alto de las máquinas expendedoras, encima de la fotocopiadora o en el marco de la puerta de la sala de juntas. Eso por no hablar del ascensor… La situación había provocado el enfado de Hotch, que cada vez que veía a dos compañeros besarse bajo el dichoso muérdago le ordenaba a alguien que lo quitara y se lo llevara a su despacho para deshacerse personalmente de aquellas fastidiosas plantas.

Por su parte, las reacciones de los Agentes fueron de lo más variadas: los había que acechaban a su víctima para conseguir un beso; otros como Reid evitaban moverse de su asiento e iban mirando a todas partes cuando tenían que ir al baño; y otros les ponían trampas a dos de sus compañeros para que se besaran. Evidentemente ella no colaboraba en ninguna de esas tres variantes y se limitaba a ir con cuidado. Aunque tenía que reconocer que la cara de Strauss al coincidir con Rossi bajo el muérdago de su oficina fue realmente hilarante.

-Gracias por avisarme de esa Emily. –Agradeció Reid después de que ella le hubiera "salvado" del casi beso que comparte el más joven con Seaver.

-No debí hacerlo. Si te gusta deberías afrontar tal hecho.

-No me gusta… -Replicó con timidez. –Además, el muérdago no solo simboliza el amor. La tradición dice que si dos personas comparten un beso bajo él su amistad dura para siempre y es más una tradición que simboliza la paz.

-Entonces no entiendo por qué te daba tanto miedo compartir un amistoso beso con Ashley… -Murmuró levantándose en dirección a la cocina. Él se levantó tras ella.

-No es lo mismo… Ashley no es como tú… Sería incómodo… -Emily se giró mirándole desconcertada.

-¡Premio! –Al sentir un grito tras ella dio un brinco. Morgan estaba detrás de ella sosteniendo un largo palo al que estaba atada una ramita de muérdago, que alzaba la estúpida plantita por encima de la cabeza de Emily.

 _"MIERDA"_ La conversación con Reid la había distraído y Derek la había pillado con la guardia baja. Lo sabía. Sabía que todo aquel asunto del muérdago había sido idea de Morgan. _¿Quién si no revolucionaría la oficina por un beso suyo?_ No sabía si sentirse halagada o acosada.

-¡Feliz Navidad Emily! –Morgan se acercó tentativamente hasta que ella le puso la mano en el pecho para detenerle.

-No pienses ni por un segundo que voy a darte un beso con estas trampas. –Se burló con una sonrisa.

-Vamos princesa… me lo he ganado… ¿Vas a romper una tradición por tu orgullo? –Emily miró a su alrededor reparando en todas las miradas divertidas y curiosas. Reid, que estaba a su lado, no sabía que decir y por sus posiciones Hotch no podía verles desde su despacho, con lo cual no la salvaría de aquel acto tan oportunista. Entonces miró el muérdago reparando en un detalle que le dio esperanza para aquella batalla personal que libraba con su insistente compañero.

-Claro que no, Derek. –Respondió haciendo que la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchara. Entonces se volvió hacia Reid, se puso ligeramente de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios al joven genio.

-¡Cómo vuelva a… -La voz de Hotch hizo que se apartara del chico apresuradamente.

-¿Por qué le has besado? –Se quejó Morgan.

-Morgan… ¿Qué haces con ese palo? –Emily ignoró la pregunta de Hotch, a quien por cierto le costaba mirar a la cara en ese instante.

-La próxima vez dirige mejor el palito, porque como apuntes igual de mal en todo… -Efectivamente, el muérdago se había situado entre los tres, con lo cual su salida no había sido del todo una trampa… Al menos no al nivel de la de Morgan.

-¡Hey! ¡No vale!

-Reid estaba también bajo el muérdago. ¿Verdad? –Spencer atinó a asentir con la cara rojiza.

-¿Y? ¡Puedes besarnos a los dos!

-¿Quién dice eso? Yo solo me he limitado a escoger la mejor opción… -Respondió con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Ya basta! –Exclamó Hotch con voz autoritaria arrebatándole el invento a Morgan. –Cómo vuelva a ver una ramita más de muérdago por la oficina vais a estar rellenando papeleo hasta año nuevo. –Todos le miraron incómodos y guardaron silencio hasta que Rossi llegó silbando, quedando justo al lado de Hotch. Al ver el palo que sostenía le miró extrañado y dirigió la mirada hacia arriba.

-Vaya, Aaron… Si querías darme un beso solo tenías que decírmelo, al fin y al cabo somos amigos…

Todos comprobaron que la ahora plantita de la discordia permanecía por encima de las cabezas de Dave y Hotch. Al ver la mirada que este último le echó a su amigo no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que reír. Hotch partió el palo por la mitad y se marchó al despacho con David detrás diciéndole cosas como _"Venga, no seas tímido"_ o _"Te prometo que cerraré los ojos"_.

-Cómo siga así se va a ganar un montón de papeleo extra como regalo de Navidad… -Musitó Reid.

-¿Papeleo? Hotch tiene más cara de querer meterle el muérdago por cierta parte de su cuerpo… -Se cachondeó Morgan.

-Confiemos en que tenga más espíritu navideño que Emily para que eso no suceda. –Dijo Reid provocando la risa de su amigo.

-Si llego a saber esto hubiera dejado que acabaras debajo del muérdago con Ashley. –Reid abrió los ojos al recibir una palmadita de Morgan en el hombro.

-Con que Seaver, ¿Eh? -Morgan empezó a caminar abrazando al más joven mientras le decía cosas acerca de cómo conquistar a una chica como Seaver.

Emily les miró divertida: ese par hacían que se olvidara de todos los problemas personales que tenía en ese momento de su vida. No había duda de que ellos eran el único regalo que necesitaba para ser feliz en Navidad.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : ¿Qué os ha parecido la calma que precede a la tempestad? ¿Qué pensáis de la desastrosa cita con Jaden? ¿Le gustará a Jack su regalo de Navidad? Y lo que es más importante... ¿Jugará Hotch con él? No olvidéis dejar un review._

Saludos!


	12. El mensajero del miedo (6x12)

_**N/A** : Hola de nuevo queridos lectores. Perdonad la tardanza pero estoy intentando entrar en esta página lo menos posible porque ya me he comido un par de spoilers de la 11 temporada, dado que sigo la serie al ritmo de AXN en español, así que agradecería que no comentéis cosas que hayan pasado después del capítulo 16. También os agradezco todos los comentarios, ya sea en mi lengua o en la de Shakespeare (lo que me gustaría controlar el inglés para que este fic lo pudiesen leer sin problemas no tiene nombre...)_

 _Dicho esto ¿No queríais drama? Pues ya ha llegado el momento de que tengamos noticias de los viejos amigos..._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: El mensajero del miedo**

Las frías calles de Washington permanecían presas de un enigmático silencio, quizás producto de la circunspección de las personas que caminaban por sus inmediaciones. Sus pasos se aceleraron dejando atrás a algún que otro transeúnte trasnochado y a dos borrachos que musitaban algo que sus oídos no alcanzaron a oír. Todo permanecía tranquilo, incluso el cielo estaba completamente despejado y se podían vislumbrar varias estrellas pese a la contaminación lumínica de la capital.

El viento sacudió su melena con una inusitada violencia pero cesó acto seguido, como si simplemente quisiera advertirla de algún peligro. La mortecina farola parpadeó haciendo que mirara en su dirección manteniéndose alerta, analizando cualquier posible contingencia. Se ajustó el abrigo al cuello y con su mano libre no dejó de sostener su arma en el interior de su bolsillo. Su instinto le decía que todo estaba en orden, pero seguía teniendo esa angustiosa sensación provocada por la noticia recibida horas atrás.

Nada extraño aconteció hasta que alcanzó su portal. Todavía con los sentidos agudizados se introdujo en ese familiar recinto. Rápidamente dio la luz, subió con cautela los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta, introdujo la llave y la abrió, entrando por fin a su apartamento. Suspiró recargándose contra la puerta, sintiéndose por fin a salvo. Se deslizó por la puerta acabando sentada en el suelo y acarició a Sergio, que había acudido a recibirla. Esta vez no le dedicó ninguna palabra cariñosa como de costumbre, sino que permaneció en silencio pensando en las palabras de Sean.

 _"Ian Doyle ha escapado de la cárcel"_

Se acurrucó junto a su peludo amigo pensando en lo que esas palabras significaban. Ian Doyle, el terrorista al que años atrás había dado caza, se había escapado.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Es un placer hacer negocios contigo, Lauren. –Admitió con su intensa mirada cerrando el trato. –Creo que podemos ser buenos amigos a partir de ahora._

 _-Yo también lo creo. –Dijo dedicándole una bonita sonrisa. Sabía que le gustaba, que en cierta manera le descolocaba, lo cual significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo._

 _-Dime, ¿Hay un señor Reynolds? –Le sorprendió que fuera tan directo. Solo se habían reunido dos veces por motivos de negocios._

 _-Me cuesta creer que seas de los que les importa si hay un señor Reynolds. –Respondió con astucia haciendo que se acercara más a ella._

 _-Me gusta conocer todas las variables. –Se siguió acercando peligrosamente haciéndola recular hasta toparse con una pared. Así mostraba su poder, arrinconándola, erigiéndose como el macho dominante que era, en su propio territorio y frente a un par de miradas indiscretas de dos de sus hombres que intentaban disimular desde la barra del pub._

 _-No creo que sea buena idea mezclar placer y negocios. –Resolvió mordiéndose el labio. Sin embargo, sus palabras no concordaban con la mirada que le lanzó. Con un movimiento distinguido se zafó de su posición poco ventajosa y le dejó atrás, agarrando su bolso para concluir la cita. Doyle permaneció con la mirada fija en ella. –Pero ya que has preguntado, no hay ningún señor Reynolds, ni nadie que ocupe una posición similar._

 _El irlandés sonrió sin dejar de observarla hasta que cruzó la puerta._

 _FIN DE FLASHBACK_

* * *

Ian Doyle era para Emily Prentiss más que una misión. Le había llegado a conocer de verdad, se había metido en su mente, en su cama y en cierto sentido en su corazón. Nadie le conocía como ella, nadie llegó a adquirir tal grado de intimidad. Solo Lauren sabía que detrás de esa máscara de crueldad había algo extrañamente tierno. No tardaría en descubrir ese lado oculto, el de padre. A veces, cuando estaban juntos dejaba de ser el terrorista sociópata del IRA y era simplemente Ian, el hombre detrás del soldado.

Emily nunca bajó la guardia pero llegado el momento se percató de que era más que un caso o una misión. No fue consciente de cuan implicada estaba con Doyle hasta que conoció la verdadera identidad de Declan.

Se estremeció al recordar los pensamientos que habían cruzado su mente en aquel entonces, todo lo que había estado a punto de arriesgar en el caso de que Ian hubiera aceptado criar a Declan al margen de su guerra. Si le hubiese ofrecido amor y hubiera abandonado el odio y la lucha, Emily habría hecho lo que ningún agente debía hacer jamás. Un acto del que posiblemente se habría arrepentido tarde o temprano y que la habría convertido en enemiga de la Interpol.

Afortunadamente no se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y cumplió con su deber, escondiendo lo único realmente bueno que había hecho Ian Doyle en su vida.

Sean tenía razón, todos los integrantes del JTF estaban en peligro, pero de entre ellos Lauren era la única que había tenido contacto directo con Doyle, y si éste lograba llegar a Estados Unidos se tomaría su tiempo con ella. Al fin y al cabo era la única mujer en la que había confiado y le había traicionado.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Lauren… -Doyle se acercó a ella que permanecía sentada en la cama sosteniendo aún las alianzas._

 _-No es el momento. –Cortó levantándose. Él la sujetó por el brazo para que le encarase._

 _-Tienes que entenderlo. –Pese a la tristeza que le provocaba la situación mantuvo la compostura. Habían pasado dos días desde la conversación acerca del cuidado de Declan y de formar una familia. La Interpol no tardaría en llevar a cabo las detenciones y ya se había encargado de que Louise pusiera a salvo a Declan para que ella les sacara del país._

 _-Lo entiendo. –Dijo tras mirarle a los ojos, intentando reprimir unas lágrimas sinceras que se agolpaban en sus ojos al saber que ya le había traicionado. –Pero no me pidas eso, por favor Ian. –Lo cierto era que su traición había empezado en el momento en que aceptó esas alianzas. Su relación iba más allá del sexo y Doyle le entregó una parte de él cuando le hizo ese presente como muestra de compromiso que, si bien no se produciría debido a su manera de pensar, era una declaración de confianza y de amor._

 _-Está bien. –Aflojó el agarre y acarició su rostro con la dulzura que solo demostraba frente a Lauren. –Te quiero._

 _Lauren hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no derramar ni una lágrima y le besó, sabiendo que ese sería el último. Permanecieron juntos unos segundos hasta que él se separó._

 _-Yo también te quiero. –Respondió finalmente._

 _Para Emily Prentiss mentir era una parte de su trabajo, quizá la parte que más odiaba, pero no por ello se le daba mal. Aunque una cosa era cierta y esa era que aquellas palabras no formaban parte del engaño. No decirlas en ese momento no habría puesto la misión en peligro, no eran necesarias para el perfil o para detenerle; y sin embargo las dijo, pero porque así las sentía._

 _Era irónico, propio de una película de espías en la que los buenos se enamoran de los malos pese a que saben que son el enemigo._

 _-Creo que iré a por unas flores, ya sabes que me encantan las que crecen en el jardín._

 _-Bien. Luego te veo, mi amor. –Se tomó un momento para admirar esos hermosos ojos azules que ya se habían grabado en su mente para siempre y le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de marchar al jardín._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

* * *

Desalentada por el doloroso recuerdo y temerosa por las posibles repercusiones que tendría en un futuro próximo aquella misión, abrazó aún más a Sergio, oprimiéndole contra su pecho. Estaba tan asustada que apenas podía levantarse, así que permaneció en esa posición hasta tranquilizarse. Lauren Reynolds estaba muerta y nada le hacía pensar que Doyle pudiera dar con su paradero. La misión era alto secreto y estaba sellada, así que su nombre, al igual que el de sus compañeros no corría peligro.

Pero antes que ellos estaba Declan, ese pequeño niño de rizos dorados y ojos tan azules como el mar. Todo esto era por él, por proteger lo único bueno que había dejado Ian Doyle en el mundo. Ese niño era inocente y no tenía la culpa de los crímenes cometidos por su padre. Ese era su mayor secreto y tenía claro que moriría antes de revelar algún tipo de información que le perjudicara.

Se estremeció al sentir el teléfono móvil sonar a esas horas. Sergio salió huyendo al sentir que aflojaba su agarre. Seguramente estaría harto de que ella le estrujara para tranquilizarse, pero por suerte era lo suficientemente dócil como para no protestar o arañarla como reprimenda. Al mirar el teléfono comprobó que se trataba de Hotch. Sostuvo el aparato en sus manos mirando el nombre de su interlocutor y eso hizo que se tranquilizara.

-Prentiss. –Respondió tratando de sonar con su voz habitual.

-¿Hola? –Emily miró el teléfono confundida al reconocer una voz infantil al otro lado.

-¿Jack?

-¿Sí? ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó la vocecita aniñada del pequeño Hotchner. Emily sonrió al pensar que ni siquiera sabía a quién había llamado.

-Soy Emily, la compañera de trabajo de tu padre.

-¡Oh! Hola Emily, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está el tío Derek contigo? –Arqueó las cejas al oír aquella inesperada pregunta.

-No, lo siento. ¿Se supone que debería estar conmigo? -Cuestionó confusa.

-Ehm… No sé… -Respondió vacilante.

-De cualquier manera, ¿Tú no deberías estar durmiendo? –Preguntó tras verificar que eran más de las doce.

-Ah, eso…

-¡Jack! Es la última vez que te digo que te vayas a la cama… ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono? –Emily escuchó un ruido y un alboroto al otro lado de la línea que no logró distinguir. –Más te vale no encerrarte en el baño si no quieres estar castigado un mes entero comiendo espinacas. –A Emily le resultó graciosa la amenaza. -¿Hola?

-Hey. –Saludó ella.

-¿Prentiss? –Ella asintió. –Vaya… Lamento mucho que hayas sido la víctima de las travesuras de mi hijo, espero que no te haya despertado.

-No te preocupes, estaba despierta.

-¿Sucede algo? –Emily se sobresaltó ante la pregunta. _¿Cómo podía advertir con tan solo una respuesta y un silencio que algo andaba mal?_ -¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, todo está bien. –Contestó intentando mantener la compostura, no le podía hacer partícipe de ese problema con nombre y apellidos. –Aunque estaré mejor si me prometes no ser muy duro con Jack.

-No sé qué decir… lleva una noche horrible… Ha encontrado mi helado de café y se ha comido casi toda la tarrina. –Era curioso pero la simple anécdota y el dato de que a Hotch le gustara el helado de café apaciguó su creciente ansiedad. –Ahora no hay manera de que se duerma y le ha dado por decir que quiere llamar a Morgan para jugar al fútbol…

-Quizá sea conveniente que le des una infusión para calmarle y que escondas mejor el helado de café.

-Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Verás mañana lo que me va a costar levantarle para llevarle al colegio… Voy a colgar antes de que me llene la cama de papel higiénico. Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

Tras despedirse colgó, esbozando una suave sonrisa al ver a Sergio acercarse de nuevo, al parecer no le gustaban los teléfonos porque siempre que hablaba a través de ellos huía como si se tratara de una amenaza perruna. Volvió a acariciarle haciendo que ronroneara y le alzó en brazos, levantándose por fin del frío parqué.

-Creo que mi jefe tiene un don para aparecer en el momento adecuado.

* * *

 **N/A** : Creo que este es mi capítulo favorito al margen de los tres primeros que formaban el caso de Alabama. ¿Qué os ha parecido? No olvidéis dejar un **review**.

Saludos!


	13. La dama de las camelias (6x14)

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. Me disculpo por haber tardado en publicar, pero son tiempos difíciles. Al menos ya me he puesto al día con la serie, lo cual no sé si es especialmente bueno porque me desmotiva mucho la última temporada. ¿Soy la única que le ve fallos a las tramas por todos los lados? Creo que solo me han gustado tres capítulos y precisamente en los que albergaba más expectativas me han defraudado bastante. Pero en fin, siempre nos quedará fanfiction... _

_Espero que os guste el próximo capítulo, confieso que me encantó escribirlo y aunque parezca un capítulo menor (bien podría ser un one shot) creo que quedó bastante bien. Por cierto, se lo dedico a **Coti13** en agradecimiento al comentario que me regaló en la última publicación. Los reviews son el pago por el trabajo que lleva escribir una historia como esta, así que ¡mil gracias!_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: La dama de las Camelias**

Olor. La emanación volátil de ciertos cuerpos que se percibe a través del olfato. Una sensación que puede evocar multitud de recuerdos y sentimientos. Olor era precisamente lo que el SUDES buscaba en sus víctimas en el caso que acababan de resolver.

-Me recordó a la novela de Süskind. –Musitó Emily mirando por la ventana del jet antes de que Reid soltara una retahíla de las suyas, explicando las diferencias entre el caso del libro y el que acababan de presenciar.

-¿No os emociona? –Interrumpió Dave haciendo que todos le miraran extrañados. –Me refiero a la capacidad del cerebro para identificar olores y evocar un recuerdo con tal precisión. –Reid abrió la boca pero el mayor fue más rápido y le señaló. –Como me hables del hipocampo, las proteínas de la mucosa nasal o la evolución filogenética me cabreo… -Avisó sorprendiendo a todos.

Lo cierto es que Hotch no esperaba esas palabras de su amigo, pero esperaba aún menos el romántico pensamiento que compartió Prentiss segundos después.

-Me gusta la idea de poder embotellar los recuerdos en pequeños frascos y que cada vez que los olieras pudieras revivir ese momento tal cual sucedió…

Él no fue el único que se vio sorprendido por esa revelación, porque todos la miraron con curiosidad mientras ella permanecía ausente en sus pensamientos. A Hotch no le cabía duda de que algo le sucedía. La notaba extraña desde hacía unos días, le había oído contestar mal a Morgan un par de veces, había llegado tarde varios días y en la oficina parecía taciturna. Tampoco le pasó desapercibido que había vuelto a morderse las uñas y cada vez que le sonaba el teléfono móvil notaba que se tensaba. Emily pareció percatarse de los pensamientos del resto de los presentes.

-Pero sin que fuera necesario torturar ni matar a nadie. –Concluyó cambiando su expresión por una más alegre.

-Sí, me gustaría oler cada día los guisos recién hechos que elaboraba mi abuela… -Dijo Rossi. –Mirad que cocino bien, pero nunca he probado nada igual a su estofado…

-Yo preferiría guardar el olor de las personas, para recordarlas cuando ya no estén. –Declaró Reid.

-No sé si eso es bonito o da miedo. –Respondió el mayor torciendo el gesto y provocando la risa de Morgan.

Sin embargo a Hotch le pareció una idea bonita. Le gustaría que Jack tuviera la opción de poder oler la fragancia de su madre, ese aroma ligeramente dulce y aflorado que solo ella desprendía.

-Podría hacerse mezclando las sustancias adecuadas, lo difícil reside en las proporciones. Cada persona tiene un olor propio debido a la variabilidad de las cantidades de sustancias químicas como estafilococos, estreptococos y demás bacterias, presentes en nuestro organismo. Además de que la secreción de la piel varía en cada persona en cuanto a las sales minerales, los ácidos grasos y las hormonas que se liberan. ¿Sabíais que las mujeres huelen a cebolla? –Emily puso cara de incredulidad.

-¡Yo no huelo a cebolla!

-En el olor corporal de las mujeres figuran altos niveles de azufre, que al mezclarse con las bacterias producen un compuesto químico llamado tiol, el cual huele parecido a una cebolla. Así que sí, hueles a cebolla. –Finalizó con una sonrisa flagrante.

Prentiss se inclinó hacia atrás y disimuladamente dirigió su nariz a su propio hombro para comprobar si la afirmación de Reid era cierta.

-Tío, espero que no le digas a las mujeres con las que sales que huelen a cebolla… -Le dijo Morgan haciendo que Rossi sonriera.

-¿Por qué? No es malo, es una cuestión puramente química. Los hombres también desprenden un olor parecido al queso debido a la alta presencia de ácidos grasos.

-¿A queso? –Cuestionó Morgan.

-Yo no huelo a queso. –Afirmó Dave molesto.

-Ni yo a cebolla. –Hotch sonrió al ver las caras de sus compañeros.

-Hueles a cebolla. –Reiteró el genio intentando molestarla. Prentiss entrecerró los ojos y se levantó para cogerle del cuello de la camisa, levantándole de su asiento inesperadamente. -¿Q-Q-Qué demo…

Acto seguido, Prentiss acercó la nariz a escasos milímetros del cuello de Reid y cerró los ojos, provocando que el chico se tensara y apareciera un rubor en su rostro. Desde luego ninguno esperaba tal movimiento de su compañera, pero a veces Emily tenía ese punto de imprevisibilidad que les dejaba desconcertados. Sonrió todavía con los ojos cerrados como si acabara de identificar la fragancia que desprendía el joven doctor y le soltó volviendo a su asiento. Reid permaneció ahí parado con la cara ligeramente rojiza.

-Pues querido Doctor Reid, tú no hueles a queso. Hueles a café, a libros viejos y a la colonia que usas. No logro identificarla pero creo que tiene un ligero matiz a lavanda. –Spencer pareció sorprendido.

-¿En serio? –Ella asintió. –Nunca me habían dicho a qué olía… Y para uno mismo es difícil distinguirlo…

-Tengo buen olfato y aunque no sepa exactamente a qué huelo te aseguro que no es a cebolla.

-Espero que tu sofisticada nariz me asegure que yo no huelo a queso. –Dijo Rossi riendo.

-Ninguno oléis a queso.

-¿Y a qué olemos? –Preguntó Morgan con curiosidad.

-Tú tienes el olor más fuerte, metalizado con un toque a canela. –Dijo como si nada ante la atónita mirada de su compañero.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Rossi huele a cuero con un toque de madera y flores silvestres, aunque eso varía dependiendo de la colonia que lleve. –Reid se acercó al mayor intentando olisquearle.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! –Avisó echándole para atrás. –Solo las mujeres pueden oler mi esencia, chaval.

-Pues yo creo que hueles a viejo… –Dijo entre dientes malhumorado porque le hubiera empujado.

-¿Y Hotch? –Interrumpió Morgan desviando la atención de Rossi, que hizo que se olvidara de reprender al más joven por tamaña ofensa.

-No lo sé. –Respondió evitando su mirada.

-¿A él no le hueles como a mí? ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Sabes que resulta inquietante que te huelan? –Se quejó Reid ignorando su creciente incomodidad.

-No es que vaya oliendo a la gente, simplemente capto bien algunos olores.

-Estoy seguro de que Aaron huele a informes. –Opinó Dave reparando en él, que se había mantenido en silencio durante toda la conversación. La fugaz sonrisa de Prentiss no pasó desapercibida para él.

-O a queso… -Se burló Morgan haciendo que rieran antes de que Reid volviera a recriminarle a Emily su atrevimiento. La morena puso cara de aburrimiento y se levantó tomando la mano de Hotch.

-Perdona un momento, Hotch. –Dijo acercando su nariz a la muñeca, tomando bastante más distancia que la que había tomado con Reid minutos antes.

Ese tipo de gestos eran los que descolocaban por completo al Jefe de la Unidad; como cuando resultaba tan imprevisible como para aceptar un beso de Dave delante de todos, sorprenderle a él en un parking para robarle un beso o levantarse para exhalar la fragancia de Reid, o en este caso la suya; que por otra parte, estaba seguro de que conocía de sobra.

Hotch se tensó y miró atónito cómo su subordinada mantenía la nariz a pocos centímetros, sujetándole la mano como si se tratara del gesto más natural que era capaz de hacer. Sin embargo, notaba su incomodidad, siendo evidente que estaba actuando por compromiso, para que Reid dejara de quejarse. Tras unos pocos segundos la morena se apartó y volvió a sentarse.

-Hotch huele a papel y pólvora. –Hotch acercó su mano a la nariz para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, pero no distinguió nada, seguramente porque ya estaba acostumbrado a su propio olor. –Pero la colonia que suele usar tiene un toque cítrico y un matiz a jengibre.

-¿Podemos dejar de olernos ya? –Preguntó ligeramente incómodo.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Tú hueles a camelias. –Dijo Reid. –Cuando no hueles a cebolla, claro…

Hotch pensó en lo que acababa de decir el más joven del equipo. Aunque sus compañeros no lo supieran, a él le gustaban las flores y tenía ciertos conocimientos de botánica, heredados de su madre. La camelia es una flor procedente de Asia, pero tras el siglo XIX podía encontrarse en otros lugares de Europa. Hay unas 200 especies de camelias en el mundo y miles de variedades.

-¿La camelia no es una flor sin aroma? –Cuestionó al recordar las características de la flor.

-Aham… Y crece sobre terreno de gran acidez. –Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en el rostro de Spencer.

-Muy gracioso… -Prentiss le miró mal cruzándose de brazos y se volvieron a enzarzar en una pequeña riña a la que Hotch no prestó atención. Se limitó a mirarse la mano que momentos antes había tocado su subordinada.

Pólvora, papel, cítricos y jengibre. Sabía la colonia que solía usar, no era como Dave que gastaba multitud de ellas. Sin embargo, nunca se había percatado de que el olor de la pólvora estuviera presente en él aunque no hubiera disparado; tampoco del papel y lo cierto es que le costaba apreciar el matiz del jengibre. Observó a Emily que seguía enfrascada en su conversación con Reid, la cual se había desviado del tema de los olores.

Pensó en las últimas palabras del joven Doctor. Pese a que sabía que Reid estaba bromeando, su declaración no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Claro que Emily tenía aroma. Lo que no sabía el resto del equipo es que detrás de los frescos perfumes que solía usar o del champú que embalsamaba su cabello, había una fragancia única, una que solo se podía distinguir desde tan cerca que el mero hecho de conocer esa información era una confesión en sí misma.

Pero si estaba de acuerdo en algo con Reid: las camelias son flores cuyo cuidado puede llegar a resultar frustrante para el jardinero. Y efectivamente, no suelen tener aroma, tal vez porque una flor tan bella no necesita aroma para enamorar.

Quizá ese era el elemento que le faltaba para definir la esencia de Emily Prentiss, además del embriagador olor a café y manzana que tanto le fascinaba.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : La verdad es que la idea de este capítulo se me ocurrió al ver un capítulo de Soul Eater en el que hablan de las camelias. Me gusta escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Hotch y dotarlo de esa sensibilidad que creo que él si tiene. Y sí, adoro a Reid en este capítulo. Se agradecen reviews y prometo ser más puntual en mis publicaciones._

 _Saludos!_


	14. Preludio (6x15 - 6x16)

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. Me alegra que el capítulo anterior os haya gustado y os agradezco enormemente vuestros comentarios y apoyo. Ahora estoy trabajando en un fic de viñetas -ya sabéis, a mi estilo humorístico- de Los Vengadores que empezaré a publicar en breve; eso no quiere decir que abandone esta historia, solo que mi inspiración se ha cambiado momentáneamente de bando._

 _Ahora sí, empieza la pieza más importante de esta obra que, asemejándose un poco a una pieza musical, constará de cuatro partes (preludio, fuga, aria y coda). Irónicamente el Preludio corresponde con el capítulo 6x16: "Coda"._

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Preludio**

Que Ian Doyle conocía su identidad y su paradero era un hecho. Ya no podía aferrarse a la esperanza de que creyera la gran mentira de la muerte de Lauren Reynolds, pero por otro lado sentía una extraña tranquilidad. No quería que la encontrara, pero si lo hacía todo acabaría; no estaría preocupada el resto de su vida por si finalmente Doyle descubría que la persona que le había traicionado seguía viva. Honestamente, no habría soportado estar en alerta permanente por el resto de su miserable vida.

La lluvia arreciaba contra las ventanas dejando un espeso manto de agua. Se apartó de la ventana y fue al baño para secarse el sudor, fruto de la última pesadilla. Desde aquella conversación con Sean no había pasado una noche en la que no hubiera soñado con esa niña en la colina a la que no alcanzaba a salvar. El paseo desde su cama a la ventana y luego al baño se había convertido en un hábito.

Solo había un lugar donde era capaz de poder dormir, el único donde se sentía a salvo: La Central del FBI. El problema era que evidentemente no podía pasar allí las noches, al menos sin suscitar las preguntas del equipo.

Volvió a la cama y se tapó con las mantas para combatir el frío, intentando de nuevo conciliar el sueño. Puso la radio muy baja para simplemente oír una melodía de fondo.

Si Doyle venía a por ella lo sabría por todas las precauciones que había tomado. Por el momento no podía hacer mucho y lo único que conseguía relajarla era la música que sonaba a esas horas en la radio. El tempo era lento, la orquesta de cuerda y viento parecía acompasarse con la lluvia, que había disminuido en intensidad. Ahora todo era mucho más sosegado, un preludio de una farsa de mal gusto que tenía como bajo continuo el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Era la cuarta vez que llegaba tarde al trabajo, en esa ocasión era por más de una hora. No dormir había hecho mella en su rutina y se sentía terriblemente cansada todo el tiempo. Tenía suerte si lograba dormir dos horas seguidas.

Ignoró una llamada de Morgan. Se sentía tan desapacible como el día. Lluvioso, sombrío, frío… parecía ser un presagio de la dura realidad que estaba viviendo. Intentó dejar a un lado la lobreguez de aquel lunes saludando a Anderson con una falsa sonrisa que el agente respondió con naturalidad. Tenía el presentimiento de que incluso él se había percatado de que algo no iba bien.

Para colmo tenía que seguir instruyendo a Seaver. La chica era buena aprendiz, pero le resultaba agotador ser su supervisora mientras su vida se desmoronaba por momentos.

-Buenos días. –La rubia le devolvió el saludo y le ofreció café. Emily agradeció el gesto intentando ignorar la mirada interrogante de Reid. Por suerte para ella, Spencer no era tan insistente como Derek y le dejaba su espacio.

-Te has perdido la reunión de esta mañana. –La voz de Morgan la sorprendió por detrás.

-Ya lo sé, he pillado atasco. –Respondió irritada. Le resultaba muy molesto que Morgan estuviera siempre tras ella diciéndole lo que ya sabía, observándola todo el tiempo e intentando que confesara el motivo de su comportamiento. Era ridículo que estuviera encima de ella todo el tiempo.

-No es a mí a quien le tienes que dar explicaciones. –Dijo señalando el despacho de su jefe. Emily se mordió la lengua para no soltar ningún comentario desagradable.

-¿Tú nunca has llegado tarde, Derek? –Preguntó a la defensiva. El moreno arqueó las cejas sorprendido por el tono que usó, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar en dirección a su despacho.

Emily suspiró notando la incomodidad de sus dos jóvenes compañeros.

-¿No vas a hablar con Hotch? –Preguntó Seaver intentando sonar desinteresada. Prentiss desvió la vista al despacho de su jefe para luego volverla a enfocar en la joven cadete.

-Te entiendo. –Interrumpió Reid levantándose de su asiento. –A todos nos pasa lo mismo con Hotch… -Emily le miró escéptica.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Volvió a cuestionar la más joven. Reid se quedó mirando el despacho de Hotch y luego miró a la rubia.

-A Hotch no le sienta bien la falta de puntualidad y nadie quiere estar cerca cuando se enfada. –Las mujeres guardaron silencio. –Es por la mirada, nosotros las dividimos en tres niveles. El nivel 1 es la mirada que suele usar siempre, la seria, esa que rara vez se vuelve más suave.

-A mí Hotch siempre me ha tratado con amabilidad.

-No me cabe duda… Solo espero que nunca le veas en el nivel 2. –Emily disimuló su creciente diversión al ver la cara de Ashley. –En el nivel 1 es intimidante, pero en el nivel 2 te provoca un nudo en el pecho. La usa poco, durante los casos más difíciles o cuando cometemos errores graves. Y también cuando llegamos tarde, por eso Emily no quiere entrar a hablar con él. –Seaver la observó con precaución.

En realidad no es que Reid fuera desencaminado en su teoría, pero era evidente que se estaba quedando con Seaver para desviar el tema y levantarla el ánimo. Y lo había conseguido. Conocía esa broma que siempre se les gastaba a los novatos, la que mantenía la leyenda _de la mortífera mirada del Agente Hotchner_. Ella misma había sido víctima hacía años. Y de hecho, sí que había una clasificación, que iba del nivel 1 al 3 según lo intimidante que fuera su mirada. Todo de manera secreta y extraoficial, por supuesto.

Sin embargo, en algún momento la broma había llegado a oídos de algún cadete porque le constaba que entre los más jóvenes era famosa esa especie de leyenda urbana.

-Da miedo, pero no es nada al lado del nivel 3.

-¿El nivel 3?

-Solo lo tiene reservado para los casos más duros… -Explicó Reid. –Pederastas y asesinos de niños. –Miró a Emily. -¿Recuerdas esa vez…? –En ese momento decidió seguirle el juego a su compañero; no hacerlo iba en contra de sus principios.

-Ya lo creo… Cómo olvidarlo…

-¿Qué pasó? –Al ver que Emily seguía la conversación de Reid, Seaver pareció interesarse más. Se acercó a ella y bajó la voz.

-Estábamos trabajando en un caso en Oregón. Ya sabes, uno de esos casos nivel 3… Hotch entró en la sala de interrogatorios, nosotros estábamos tras el espejo y lo presenciamos.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nunca he visto un interrogatorio así… -Declaró Reid comedidamente. Si hubiera sido Rossi apostaba a que le hubiera dado mayor dramatismo y la chica no se lo hubiera creído.

-Hotch no le tocó en ningún momento, aunque dio una palmada en la mesa que nos heló la sangre a todos.

-Y eso que sabíamos que no nos hablaba a nosotros… -Ambos se complementaban a la perfección contando la historia.

-El caso es que la conversación se puso tan tensa que el sospechoso se desplomó.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó incrédula.

-Sufrió un infarto. –Declaró el joven doctor. –Lograron salvarle y en el hospital confesó los crímenes.

-¡Me tomáis el pelo!

-Hey, Anderson. –Le llamó Emily al ver que pasaba cerca. -¿Tú recuerdas el caso de Oregón? –El Agente frunció el ceño y al reparar en Seaver pareció entender lo que estaban haciendo.

-¿El del SUDES al que Hotch casi mata con la mirada?

-¿Lo ves?

-¿Y no os da miedo? –Preguntó mirando al despacho.

-A mí una vez me dirigió una mirada que rozó el nivel 3, por lo de Greenaway y te juro que no dormí en varios días. De hecho, todavía tengo pesadillas… -Dijo con cara de pánico mientras empezaba a andar perdido en sus recuerdos.

-No paró de llorar en varias horas… -Recordó Reid. Emily rió internamente al ver que lo que había empezado como una broma había sacado a la luz los auténticos temores del pobre Anderson sobre la mirada de su jefe.

-Prentiss. –La firme voz de Hotch hizo que los tres dieran un respingo.

El líder de la unidad permanecía de pie en la puerta de su despacho y le hizo un gesto para que fuera con él. Emily suspiró dejando escapar una mirada ligeramente temerosa. No es que Hotch fuera especialmente duro con ella o le tuviera miedo, pero se sentía exaltada por la broma y los recuerdos verídicos de Anderson.

-Deseadme suerte. –Dijo antes de encaminarse al despacho de Hotchner.

-Espero que no pase del nivel 1… -Sonrió al escuchar el comentario de Ashley. Al menos esas pequeñas cosas hacían que se olvidara momentáneamente de la cruel realidad que amenazaba su vida fuera de la UAC.

* * *

De un día para otro el tiempo había cambiado. La lluvia había desaparecido y las nubes se esfumaron dejando a la vista un despejado cielo azul. _"Tan azul como sus ojos…"_ Emily recorrió la plaza teniendo visual de sus dos antiguos compañeros. Se sentó en un banco y cogió el teléfono que ocultaba un periódico. Tsia fue la primera en responder, se encontraba a sus tres.

-Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías. Después de lo que le pasó a Jeremy tenía miedo.

-Tsia, siento que no puedas asistir a su entierro. Es hoy, ¿no?

-Ese es el problema de casarse con un miembro de tu equipo: si van a por uno luego van a por el otro.

El dolor intrínseco en esas palabras hizo que bajara la cabeza. Perder al amor de tu vida de esa manera y verte obligada a huir del país para escapar de su asesino, sin siquiera poder asistir al funeral para llorarle era cruel.

-Hola querida. –Levantó la cabeza al oír la voz de Clyde Easter.

-Date prisa, hoy he comido muy tarde.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hago nada con prisas? –Arqueó la ceja recordando las veces que se lo había dicho.

Clyde Easter era posiblemente el mejor Agente que había conocido en la Interpol: Inteligente, audaz, fuerte y con una puntería realmente precisa. Y pese a que presumiera de actuar siempre con tranquilidad, también era realmente rápido. Sin embargo, no era tan bueno haciendo perfiles. Como hombre resultaba casi tan interesante que como agente secreto, pero tenía un defecto del que además se sentía orgulloso y que a veces le convertía en una persona inalcanzable: era un auténtico cínico.

-No lo sé. –Respondió ocultando su apatía, siguiéndole el juego que siempre se jactaba de ganar. -¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando me descubrieron en Praga? Acabaste con aquel guarda antes de que sacara mi arma, me salvaste la vida, Clyde.

-Umm… me sorprende que recuerdes a la agente de tu época en la Interpol ahora que eres toda una criminóloga del FBI… -Contestó con su elegante acento inglés.

-¿Qué se ha hecho para dar con Doyle?

Según la informaron, todas las Agencias del hemisferio norte le estaban buscando. Doyle había escapado de París a Pekín después de la muerte de Jeremy. Su última ubicación había sido Berlín, pero había desaparecido. Prentiss les informó de que le había mandado flores, lo que le hacía pensar que se encontraba en DC.

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

-¿Por qué va a ser? Nosotros le encerramos. –En ese momento recibió un mensaje de Garcia avisándole de que tenía que acudir a la central.

-¿Te llama el deber?

Al ver el nombre de su buena amiga en la pantalla del teléfono móvil se preguntó si debía o no pedir ayuda a su equipo. Era una opción que llevaba tanteando varios días. Le costaba seguir manteniendo ese secreto, le dolía tener que aguantar las miradas de preocupación cuando era incapaz de mantener su máscara de frialdad.

Le hubiera gustado poder decirle a Morgan en aquel taxi lo que le sucedía. Estaba pagando su frustración con él en lugar de contarle la verdad; una verdad que sabía que odiaría… Quizás no era el más indicado para confiarle esa parte de su pasado.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es no. Tu equipo no ha hecho juramento, no está autorizado.

-Nos ayudarían, supongo.

En realidad tenía sus dudas respecto a ese punto. No soportaba la idea de que la juzgaran por un trabajo. ¿Qué pensaría Hotch cuando descubriera que su interrogatorio con Carl Arnold no era lo más que se había acercado a un SUDES para conseguir un perfil? La integridad de Hotch y la ética de Morgan no entenderían que ella se hubiera acostado con un terrorista por un perfil.

 _"Es un trabajo"_ Recordó que le dijo Hotch cuando interrogaron al Zorro. Sí, lo era, pero ella había llegado a un punto que ninguno de ellos lograría comprender.

-¿Cómo? Ni si quiera sabemos dónde está Doyle. Involucrarlos ahora mismo sería prematuro. –Dijo Tsia obligándola a poner los pies en la tierra.

-Déjanoslo a nosotros, tú ve con tu equipo.

-Aunque esté oculto vivirá con lujos. Registrad sus gastos.

-Lo encontraremos, querida. –Y pese a todo tenía que reconocer que había echado de menos ese _"Darling"_. –Confía en mí.

-Yo ya no confío en nadie. –Colgó y se deshizo del teléfono inmediatamente, poniendo rumbo a Quantico.

No era cierto. Había unas pocas personas en las que sí confiaba, pero no estaba lista para que descubrieran esa parte de su pasado, ni mucho menos para involucrarles en esa horrible pesadilla.

De nuevo llegaba tarde.

* * *

Se sentó en una mesa con un par de cafés; uno para ella, otro para su posible acompañante. Era evidente que el círculo de Doyle la estaba observando, pero tenía la sensación de que él en persona la estaba siguiendo. No es que tuviera muchas esperanzas de encontrarse con él en aquel lugar, pero no se le ocurría otra manera de ponerse en contacto con él sin estar en peligro de muerte. Al fin y al cabo ese era un lugar público, por lo que no creía que fuera a tomar represalias. No era una garantía pero lo que quería Doyle era hacerla daño, con lo cual se tomaría su tiempo.

Y pese a todo había un componente tristemente romántico en su decisión de escoger ese lugar para la posible reunión. Si las cosas se ponían difíciles y Doyle acababa con su vida, al menos tendría una última buena vista. Miró a su derecha, el Capitolio se erigía con su clásica y elegante sencillez, tan imponente como aquella vez en la que Hotch la llevó a ese lugar para sacarla de la oscuridad en la que se había sumergido tras la muerte de Matthew Benton. No solo era un lugar emblemático para la nación, también lo era para ella, tanto por ser miembro del FBI como por ser hija de diplomáticos, pero la trascendencia de ese lugar recaía especialmente en aquel recuerdo.

Esperó pensando en una multitud de cosas, deteniéndose en una en especial. No se trataba de cómo actuaría Doyle ni de lo que haría con ella; lo que Emily Prentiss no dejaba de pensar frente al Capitolio era en todo lo que quería hacer antes de morir: almorzar con su madre sin discutir, volver a reunirse con John, seguir asistiendo a clases de baile, ganar a Reid al póker, tomar una última copa de whiskey con Dave, charlar con JJ, ir de vacaciones con Morgan y Garcia como había prometido o volver a ver a Hotch sonreír. En esos momentos todo se reducía a la compañía de las personas a las que quería, en contraposición con la soledad que sentía desde hace días.

La mayoría de la gente no quiere saber cuándo le va a llegar su hora; Emily coincidía con ellos; sin embargo, le gustaba la idea de poder despedirse de la gente que significaba tanto para ella.

Estaba tan perdida en esos pensamientos que no escuchó los pasos que se acercaban por detrás. Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su espalda, el tacto hizo que se tensara y sujetara el arma de su bolsillo con firmeza.

-Sabía que me seguías. –Se atrevió a decir sin moverse. Puso una máscara de frialdad en su rostro para evitar que se viera lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.

-¿Cómo se dice? Mantén cerca a tus amigos y vigila a tus enemigos. –Reconoció aquel acento irlandés que no escuchaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

-Llevo aquí dos horas. No deberías hacer esperar a una dama.

-No seas hipócrita, yo llevo esperando siete años.

Se sentó frente a ella. Pese a haber estado tantos años en la cárcel no había cambiado mucho. Estaba más delgado y algunas arrugas nuevas se asentaban en su rostro. Sus ojos eran tan azules como siempre, sin embargo nunca había percibido su mirada tan gélida.

-Hola Ian.

-Hola Lauren. Espera, Lauren Reynolds murió en un accidente de coche, ¿No?

-¿Qué quieres Ian?

-A ti. Aún no, no te preocupes por eso… Pero pronto.

-Tengo un revólver apuntando a tu entrepierna. ¿Qué tal si te dejo sin función reproductora ahora mismo?

-No llegarías a tu coche y lo sabes. –Respondió con una sonrisa confiada. Apartó la mirada escondiendo su frustración. Desde luego ese había sido un movimiento muy poco inteligente por su parte. –Dime, ¿La encantadora Penelope sabe quién eres en realidad o está demasiado ocupada viendo películas con Derek?

La pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Doyle había hecho los deberes, pero lo que no esperaba es que fuera a amenazar a su equipo. Él no sabía que eran su familia… Tenía más sentido que fuera a por su madre, aunque si la investigó sabría que apenas mantenían el contacto.

-Estás aquí, tú sola, mientras Aaron está solo con su hijo. –Intentó ocultar su temor al oír ese nombre en su boca.

 _"Esto no está pasando…"_ Ya no solo se trataba de su equipo, ¿Qué culpa tenía Jack de sus pecados? ¿Qué tipo de represalias podía tomar contra un niño inocente?

-¿Dave y Ashley no te han invitado a jugar a la videoconsola? Habrán pensado que estás en el metro con el Doctor Reid. –Dijo arrastrando las palabras. –Ese sí que es un bicho raro.

El miedo que sentía en ese momento era aún mayor que minutos atrás, la rabia empezaba a apoderarse de ella y tuvo que contenerse para no matarle allí mismo.

-Si te acercas a mi equipo acabaré contigo.

-No tengo nada en contra de ellos, aunque eso puede cambiar. Depende solo de ti. Son inocentes, tú no.

-Solo hacía mi trabajo.

-Creo que hiciste algo más que tu trabajo. Te llevaste lo único que me importaba… Yo me voy a llevar lo único que te importa a ti: tu vida. –Acto seguido dejó un papel dorado con un trébol impreso en él. –Honoré de Balzac dijo una vez _"la mayoría de la gente de acción es propensa al fatalismo y la gente que piensa cree en la providencia"._ Dime… Emily Prentiss… ¿Tú cual crees que vas a ser?

Con esa pregunta el preludio había concluido, dando paso a la siguiente composición.

Empezaba la fuga.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Creo que en este capítulo queda perfectamente reflejada la manera en la que veo el personaje de Prentiss, incluso ese romanticismo que muestra al elegir la cafetería al lado del Capitolio. Espero que hayáis disfrutado la parte cómica porque si no recuerdo mal es la última que leeréis en este fic. No olvidéis dejar un review._

 _¿Saludos!_


	15. Fuga (6x17)

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. Siento enormemente haber tardado tanto en publicar pero mayo ha sido un mes muy complicado. Supongo que para vosotros será un frustrante la espera, pero para mí lo es más el hecho de no poder escribir. Este capítulo es muy especial y quiero dedicárselo a Lady Lunera por su fiel seguimiento: siento no haberte contestado pero no sabes la alegría que me da leerte y ver que comentas cada capítulo cuando te pones al día. Dicho esto, espero que lo disfrutéis._

 _Guest: Siento decepcionarte pero el fic de los Vengadores no será Romanogers. Vision me parece el personaje más interesante para escribir una historia cómica debido a su naturaleza, así que será el protagonista de la historia, aunque todos los demás aparezcan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Fuga**

 _LONDRES, 3 de Noviembre de 2004_

La Interpol, la mayor organización de policía internacional del mundo, solo por detrás de las ONU. Recorrió uno de los largos pasillos de la sede de Londres con paso firme, aunque no se sentía precisamente segura. Llegó hasta la puerta y respiró hondo, intentando desechar su nerviosismo. La mujer que iba a su lado abrió la puerta, dejándola pasar gentilmente. Era una sala no muy grande y sencilla que daba a un despacho. Varias sillas de cuero estaban posicionadas junto a la pared en la que figuraba el escudo de la Interpol. Uno de los asientos estaba ocupado por un hombre que las miró de soslayo.

-Espere aquí, el señor Easter no tardará en atenderla. –La mujer salió con una sonrisa. Emily tomó asiento, dejando una silla entre medias de aquel hombre y ella.

Llevaba trabajando unas pocas semanas para la Interpol y le sorprendía que la llamaran para una reunión sin informarla de nada. Lo único que le dijeron era que tenía que reunirse con un tal Clyde Easter. Su curiosidad la llevó a preguntar: por lo visto nadie sabía nada de él.

Se mordió la uña del pulgar con nerviosismo, pensando en qué querría aquel Agente de ella si ni siquiera la conocía.

-¿Nerviosa? –Preguntó el hombre a su lado haciendo que girara la cabeza y apartara la mano de su boca.

-Solo es una mala costumbre. –Contestó con frialdad haciendo que el hombre sonriera.

-Bueno, supongo que todos tenemos alguna de esas. –Respondió con refinado acento inglés. -¿Americana? –Emily le miró sin responder.

Era un hombre atractivo, de cabello rubio, algo mayor que ella y vestía ropa casual. Los trabajadores de la Interpol solían vestir con traje, a menos que estuvieran en un caso. Y sin embargo tenía un toque elegante, prácticamente al nivel de los trajeados Agentes de su departamento.

-Ya veo que no es muy habladora. Lástima… llevo veinte minutos esperando inmerso en el aburrimiento y me agradaba la idea de compartir una conversación con una mujer.

-No estoy aquí para entretenerle. –La respuesta pareció divertir a su acompañante.

-Por supuesto que no. –El hombre se cambió de asiento, posicionándose a su derecha. -¿De qué departamento es? Nunca la había visto antes, y créame que de haberlo hecho la recordaría. –Emily bufó con cansancio.

-Será porque llevo poco tiempo en la Interpol. –Contestó sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿La ha llamado Clyde? –El hombre sonrió al ver que había captado su interés.

-¿Por qué si no iba a estar aquí?

-No sé, querida. Tal vez buscaba a alguien interesante para conversar… -Emily arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que charlar con un Agente Especial que está aburrido. –Empezaba a fastidiarle que aquel tipo se divirtiera tanto con la situación.

-¿Cómo sabe que soy un Agente Especial?

-Porque no ha dejado de analizarme desde que ingresé en esta sala.

-Tampoco es que haya algo más interesante por aquí… -La miró intensamente intentando ponerla nerviosa.

-Si su objetivo es incomodarme no lo está consiguiendo.

-¿Tiene novio? –La pregunta la desconcertó, pero no dejó que se reflejara en su rostro. No era habitual entre los ingleses hacer preguntas de carácter personal a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Había mentido, aquel hombre sí que la incomodaba y le parecía extraña su actitud. No dejaba de analizar cada uno de sus movimientos. Parecía que quería jugar con ella.

-Tengo pistola. –El inglés sonrió divertido, seguramente porque esperaba esa respuesta.

-Espero que no sustituya a un hombre en ciertos aspectos… Podría ser peligroso... –Se burló.

-Una pistola no es peligrosa en sí misma, lo verdaderamente peligroso son las personas.

-Se nota que es americana… -Respondió con sorna. -¿Dónde aprendió eso? ¿En Chicago? –Emily le miró molesta pensando en cambiar su actitud. _"¿Quieres jugar? Juguemos…"_

-Sin embargo, usted no cumple con el estereotipo del británico absurdamente educado y respetuoso.

-Oh, eso ha dolido; aunque no tanto como su negativa a responder mi pregunta. –Emily se mordió el labio y volvió su cuerpo hacia él.

-No, no tengo novio. Con este trabajo sería una complicación. Lo que me sorprende es que me haga esa pregunta. ¿Qué es? ¿Del Servicio de Inteligencia?

-De hecho, sí. –Emily no se sorprendió. -¿Sabe quién soy?

-¿Un agente secreto con la autoestima muy alta? –Él la miró interesado.

-Entonces estamos en desventaja, porque yo no sé quién es usted.

-Por lo visto, su entretenimiento.

-Es más que un entretenimiento, querida. –Ambos se miraron un instante y Emily sonrió por primera vez en esa sala. -¿Ya se va? –Preguntó al ver que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-No me malinterprete, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que entretenerle. Si querías hablar, podías haberme dicho por qué me has hecho llamar.

Clyde escondió una sonrisa de satisfacción y se levantó.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Si hay un tópico que cumplen los ingleses es la puntualidad. ¿20 minutos esperando? –Rió. –Además, estaba extrañamente cómodo en esa sala, aunque la mención de Chicago creo que fue una pista que dejó caer para que adivinara que me había investigado.

-Quería comprobar si eras tan buena como me había dicho Sean. –Le ofreció su mano. –Es un placer conocerte, Emily Prentiss. –Ella la estrechó con cordialidad.

-Igualmente, Señor.

-Tu puedes llamarme Clyde.

-¿Y bien, Clyde? ¿Qué querías?

-A ti. –Ella negó confundida. –La CIA está colaborando con la Interpol en un caso y me han ordenado formar un equipo que luche contra el terrorismo en varios países. Quiero que te unas a nosotros como Agente Secreto.

-¿LA CIA? –Preguntó descolocada por esa inesperada propuesta.

-Sí. Te trasladaron a la Interpol temporalmente para valorarte. Siento las molestias que esa decisión haya podido causarte. Si quieres puedes seguir trabajando aquí, aunque no será ni la mitad de estimulante. -Ciertamente, era confuso y frustrante que te obligaran a cambiarte de país para unirte a la Interpol cuando en realidad eran los de la CIA quienes estaban interesados en ti. Cualquiera se hubiera molestado y Clyde lo sabía; pero si era honesta consigo misma, le motivaba la idea de haber llamado la atención de la Agencia Central de Inteligencia.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Porque necesito a una persona que sepa analizar y en eso, querida, pareces ser mejor que yo.

-No sé si estoy preparada…

-¿Por qué no ibas a estarlo? Controlas tus emociones, hablas varios idiomas, te desenvuelves muy bien en el campo y sabes hacer un perfil. Eso es precisamente lo que busco.

-Yo… no creo que pueda asumir ese riesgo… Lo siento, señor. –Dio media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta.

-Asumes ese riesgo en tu trabajo diario.

-No es lo mismo.

-Emily… -Ella se giró para oír lo que tenía que decir. –Nunca he dejado a ninguno de mis hombres atrás. –El brillo que notó en sus azulados ojos la hipnotizó por un momento. –Si te unes a mi equipo nadie te hará daño. –Emily rió con incredulidad.

-¿Puedes prometerlo? –Clyde dio un paso hacia delante y por primera vez pudo ver que hablaba completamente en serio.

 _-Sí, te lo prometo._

* * *

 _QUANTICO, Virginia; Marzo de 2011._

La conversación con Doyle había trastocado los planes de Emily. Empezó a caminar por su casa sin poder parar. Incluso Sergio parecía haberse contagiado de su estado de ánimo porque ni siquiera se acercaba a ella y no paraba de corretear de un lado a otro. El hecho era que Ian tenía a su equipo al alcance y no dudaría en hacerles daño. El miedo hacía que tuviera tantas ganas de huir…

Clyde y Tsia se encontraron con ella en un vagón del metro. Tsia quería que le atraparan juntos, con la ayuda de su equipo. Esa idea ya la tenía descartada; no podía dejar que se acercara a ellos y la mejor manera de conseguir eso era no involucrándoles. Por si fuera poco, empezaba a dudar de Clyde… Ya no sabía si se estaba volviendo una paranoica o no, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que todo iba a acabar en DC. Era su territorio y lo aprovecharía.

Para variar llegaba tarde a la reunión sobre un caso.

-Chicos, lo siento, llego tarde. –Dijo interrumpiendo la reunión.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Hotch mirándola muy brevemente.

-Sí, aunque estoy teniendo una semana complicada. Perdonad.

La informaron del caso y rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra, no sin antes tener unas incómodas palabras con Garcia. Si dada la situación era muy complicado mantener esa máscara, aún resultaba más difícil cuando la interrogaban sus amigos. Morgan y Garcia eran los más insistentes respecto al tema, mientras que Reid se limitaba a las caras de preocupación. Por su parte, Rossi solo la observaba y Hotch simplemente la preguntó un par de veces si todo andaba bien. En un pasado había sido más insistente respecto a su estado de ánimo, pero desde hacía semanas él había puesto distancia entre ellos, incluso antes de lo de Doyle.

Tras inspeccionar una de las escenas del crimen se dirigió con Rossi a la Central. En el preciso momento en el que se encontraba junto a él en el ascensor le llegó un mensaje de Clyde diciendo que se reunirían.

-¿Todo bien? –Preguntó Dave a su lado.

-Los mensajes de texto acaban agobiando tanto como las llamadas. –Respondió dejando ver su agobio.

-Hace mucho que no te vas de vacaciones. ¿No querías ir a Italia?

-Mi madre aún sigue allí. –Dijo evitando pensar en ella. –Si voy no serían unas vacaciones.

-Es un país muy grande.

-No lo suficiente. –Ambos rieron.

-Bueno, piénsatelo.

En ese momento sonrió con algo de tristeza. No sabía por qué le recordó a aquella conversación que tuvieron en aquel descampado donde le confesó que se había quedado embarazada a los 15 años. Era un recuerdo triste y sin embargo una parte de ella lo guardaba con gran cariño. Fue la primera vez que le comentaba ese asunto a alguien. Rossi resultaba la persona perfecta para ese tipo de conversaciones porque no la agobiaba, le daba su apoyo y nunca la juzgaba. Quizá fuera esa sonrisa suya, capaz de darle confianza a cualquiera.

-Lo haré.

-Y elige un sitio donde no haya cobertura.

Al llegar a su escritorio vio a Reid sumergido en el papeleo. El chico se asustó cuando dejó su bolso encima de la mesa.

-Lo siento. –Se disculpó por haber sobresaltado a su compañero.

-Te hacía allí. –Explicó algo avergonzado.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupada por su mala cara.

-Sí, intento buscar una relación entre las víctimas. Garcia me ha dado sus teléfonos, pero no encuentro nada.

-Te has sobresaltado… -Señaló observándole. No parecía encontrarse bien.

-Sí… Me duele mucho la cabeza últimamente.

-¿Has ido al médico?

-Sí, a varios y no han sabido decirme nada.

En ese momento se sintió algo estúpida. Estaba tan centrada en sus problemas que ni siquiera había reparado en que Reid, la persona con la que compartía más tiempo en la oficina, se encontraba mal desde hacía días.

-Oh… Lo siento. ¿Lo sabe alguien?

-Tú. –Confesó con esa cara angelical que tanto le gustaba.

-No contaré nada

-Lo sé. Se preocuparían… No es que tú no te preocupes, pero ellos me tratarían como a un bebé. Ya sabes…

Por supuesto que lo entendía. La relación de Reid con el resto de sus compañeros era diferente a la que tenía con ella. A veces todos le sobreprotegían por su forma de ser y por tratarse del más joven. Ella, sin embargo, no le trataba como a un niño, sino como a un igual, como a una especie de hermano pequeño y superdotado al que a veces ganaba al ajedrez y al póker. Reid se preocupaba pero evitaba ser insistente y Emily hacía lo mismo si presentía que algo le sucedía.

-Claro.

-¿Tú que tal?

-Muy bien. –Mintió apartando la mirada.

-Has vuelto a morderte las uñas. –Dijo más como una observación que como pregunta.

-Sí.

-¿Es por qué estás estresada?

-No, solo es un vicio. –Reid asintió levantándose de su asiento para ir a la sala de juntas.

-¿Vienes?

-Sí, voy en un minuto. –Abrió el cajón de su escritorio pensando en dejar su placa y su arma allí, pero desechó la idea. Todavía no era el momento.

Empezaba a plantearse si esas muertes estaban conectadas con Doyle: víctimas europeas, la manera de actuar y ejecutarlas,… Si bien era cierto que no había muchas pistas que indicaran que él estaba detrás de esos crímenes, su instinto le decía que anduviera con cuidado en ese caso. Sin embargo, no tardó en descubrir que sus suposiciones iban más allá de una teoría paranoica. El tiro en la muñeca del hombre que cayó durante el tiroteo tapaba un tatuaje.

Las víctimas habían trabajado para una empresa de contraespionaje hacía siete años, la CWS. Emily sintió como se le paraba el corazón al ver la reconstrucción que Reid había hecho del tatuaje y se escapó hacia el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba hablar con Tsia cuanto antes para advertirla. Garcia entró inoportunamente en el aseo, justo cuando su excompañera contestaba al otro lado, así que se vio obligada a colgar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Ahm… Sí, estoy bien.

-No soy criminóloga pero…

-No empieces. –Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Garcia se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que estaba siendo. –Perdona… Estoy bien, tranquila.

Penelope era una de sus mejores amigas, un buen apoyo que siempre se preocupaba por los demás y que siempre trataba de hacer cualquier cosa por verles sonreír. ¿Acaso esa no era la actitud más desinteresada que podía tener una amiga? Eso era Penelope, una gran amiga, y ella no la estaba correspondiendo como lo merecía.

-Estoy preocupada por ti, hay una epidemia de gripe y… -Su expresión cambió como si acabara de descubrir algo. –¿Estás embarazada? –La ocurrencia y la falta de rodeos para hacer la pregunta hicieron que riera.

-No… -Garcia sonrió con ella. –No, es que no duermo bien. Estoy teniendo pesadillas… bueno, siempre es la misma. Hay una colina y una niña pequeña en la cima, tiene unos seis años y es morena. Está bailando bajo el sol, pero de alguna forma sé que está esperándome, así que yo empiezo a subir, pero la colina se empina más y más y para cuando he conseguido llegar hasta arriba la niña ya no está. Empiezo a buscarla por todas partes y como no la encuentro, empieza a entrarme miedo y me asusto porque se lo que le espera a esa niña en la vida; tengo claro lo que el mundo puede hacerle a una niña que solo ve belleza en él. –Los ojos se le empezaron a empañar. –Cómo tú. No sé cómo consigues que siempre sonría y nunca te he dado las gracias por ello.

La inocencia de Garcia era precisamente la cualidad que más le gustaba a Emily, precisamente porque muy pocas personas la tenían. Para ella era imposible ver únicamente la belleza del mundo. Sus personalidades eran muy distintas, sus experiencias todavía más; pero una pequeña parte de Emily Prentiss deseaba poder ver el mundo con la inocente mirada de Penelope Garcia, porque quizás eso aliviaría su dolor y le permitiría ser un poco más feliz.

Ashley entró para avisarla de que la esperaban para reunirse con los altos cargos. La reunión fue tal cual la esperaba y los hombres reconocieron quien estaba tras los crímenes.

-Creemos que está relacionado con una secta oculta de guerreros caídos. –Explicó Morgan. –También es el nombre de un barco famoso por sus viajes desde Dublín a América: El Valhalla

-¿Lo había oído antes?

-Había una facción disidente del IRA e intentamos capturar a su líder hace años. Usaba ese apodo.

-¿Cómo se llama? –Preguntó Hotch. Emily aguardó la respuesta, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

-Ian Doyle.

Emily llamó a Tsia para que le dieran cierta información.

-¿Tienen algo? –Preguntó Morgan a su lado en el coche.

-No lo sé.

-En serio, deberías confiar en los demás.

-Yo confío en los demás.

-No, no confías, porque no puedes y lo entiendo. Siempre que has confiado en alguien te ha defraudado y prefieres estar sola y nunca lo admitirás porque eres muy cabezota. Da igual, no importa, pero te diré lo que sí importa: puedes confiar en mí, Emily, para lo que sea. En serio, por muy horrible que creas que es te prometo que no estarás sola.

Ella guardó silencio intentando controlar sus emociones. Era rara la ocasión en la que Emily llorara o se dejara llevar por lo que sentía, pero en ese momento quería dejar de ser ella misma y poder decirle a Derek lo que le sucedía. Quería que supiera que sí confiaba en él, pero tenía miedo de que entrara en esa guerra, porque le conocía y sabía que cuando le contara lo de Doyle su lucha particular se convertiría en la guerra de su equipo. Doyle conocía sus vidas y mantenerles al margen era lo más seguro para ellos.

-Ojalá me creyeras. –El tono de Morgan cambió por uno totalmente distinto, pero no de frustración como esperaba, sino de tristeza.

-Y te creo. –Declaró pese a no ser capaz de poder confiarle ese asunto a él. –No me analices o lo lamentarás. –Amenazó cambiando el tono afligido de la conversación. Sonrió y Morgan la imitó con complicidad. Al menos, eso no lo habían perdido.

* * *

 _ITALIA, 2006_

 _Emily entró visiblemente irritada en aquel pequeño almacén de ropa donde Easter la había citado con urgencia. Empezaba a sospechar que Clyde era consciente de los sentimientos que había comenzado a albergar por Ian Doyle._

 _-Hay algo que no me estás contando. -Era cierto, aún no había mencionado ninguna palabra sobre Declan, pero tenía sus razones. Sabía que si decía algo acerca del niño la JTF no le protegería y le usaría contra Doyle para hacerle hablar._

 _-¿Qué hay algo que no te estoy contando? -Dijo intentando no levantar la voz más de la cuenta. -¡No seas hipócrita! Fuiste tú quien me eligió para la JTF porque entraba en el perfil de las mujeres que le gustan a Doyle. ¿Crees que soy estúpida? Doyle era el verdadero objetivo de esta unidad, ni Praga, ni Kiev, ni Marsella… -Escupió con rencor._

 _-Fue el conjunto. Es lógico que también tuviéramos tu físico en cuenta. -Dijo mirándola con dureza._

 _-Bien, pues también es lógico que no vaya a hacer nada que comprometa esta misión. -Podía ver algo de preocupación en sus ojos. Clyde caminó hacia ella y tomó su rostro entres sus manos con una delicadeza nada propia de él._

 _-No se trata de la misión, se trata de ti. -Emily le miró sorprendida, había subestimado sus sentimientos. -Prometí que no te pasaría nada, pero si las cosas se complican durante la detención no podré protegerte. Primero te sacaré a ti, luego iremos a por Doyle._

 _-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero esta será mi última misión. -Se deshizo del contacto y le dio la espalda para marcharse de aquel lugar. -Estoy cansada de tantas mentiras._

* * *

 _QUANTICO, Virginia; Marzo de 2011._

-¿Doyle estuvo en Guan Yin So?

-Vaya… Esa información era restringida

-¿Yo no tenía que saberlo? –Preguntó notablemente enfadada. -¿Me tomas el pelo?

-¿De qué te iba a servir?

-¿Qué…? Tú ya no decides que es bueno para mí. ¿Qué más has estado ocultándome?

-Eso es todo.

-Me dijiste que estuvo en Rusia.

-No, fue Sean MacAllister quien te lo dijo.

-Tsia, coge tú el teléfono.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Emily? ¿Eh? ¿Salir corriendo? ¡Se te da muy bien!

Tsia cogió el teléfono y escuchó las instrucciones que le dio para verse en la calle 9.

-Procura que Clyde no te siga y Tsia… ten cuidado.

A cada minuto que pasaba la presión era mayor: al temor de las represalias que tomaría Doyle se unía la desconfianza en Clyde. ¿Cómo había llegado Ian hasta ellos? Si bien tenía recursos, era tremendamente complicado tener acceso a esa información. La única explicación que se le ocurría era la de un traidor en el JTF y Clyde llevaba todas las papeletas. Por si fuera poco, ya estaban investigando fotografías y vídeos que hicieron en su mansión en la Toscana; con lo que el tiempo se le agotaba.

Doyle debía de estar orgulloso porque había armado un gran revuelo, ya que al menos cinco Agencias de Inteligencia acudieron a la Central para oír el perfil que estaban a punto de dar.

-Ha habido un doble homicidio en la calle 9. –Sintió como si las palabras de Morgan le golpearan con un bate de béisbol. Una de las víctimas era un falsificador, la otra una mujer joven sin identificar.

Tsia… A Emily le costó un gran esfuerzo no derrumbarse al ver el cadáver de su vieja amiga. No merecía ese final. Si no la hubiera dicho que fuera a ese lugar tal vez seguiría viva. Quizá hubiera sido más sensato huir… Pero si huía, Doyle iría a por su equipo y eso no podía soportarlo. Su deber era proteger a Declan, a su familia y matar a Doyle, solo de esa manera acabaría todo.

Logró convencer a Morgan de pasar por su apartamento para limpiarse las botas cubiertas del vomito causado por la angustia de ver a su compañera muerta. Tiró aquel recuerdo que la atormentaba por el retrete y volvió junto con Morgan para escuchar el perfil que estaba dando Hotch a todos los agentes.

Escuchó las palabras de Hotch mirándole detenidamente. Ni siquiera se había despedido de él… Al menos pudo tener una última conversación con el resto. La conversación con Garcia en el aseo fue lo más parecido a una despedida propiamente dicha; pero en cierta manera también lo era esa pequeña y agradable charla con Rossi, la confesión de Reid acerca de su estado de salud con la preocupación mutua de fondo o la conversación con Morgan. A ellos pudo dedicarles una última sonrisa de afecto, por más triste que fuera.

Se acercó a Morgan sin prestar atención a las palabras de Hotch y miró a su alrededor: definitivamente tenía que protegerles.

Doyle no impediría que Ashley se convirtiera en una buena Agente Especial, de eso estaba segura. Era obstinada y trabajadora, lograría lo que se propusiera.

Dave reparó en ella un segundo. Echaría de menos esas conversaciones en su despacho, bromear con él acerca del número de veces que se había casado o ese encanto italiano del que siempre presumía. Incluso añoraría esa sonrisa irritablemente misteriosa que dejaba entrever que sabía algo pero que no lo diría.

Los ojos comenzaron a empañarse de nuevo al posar su mirada en Hotch.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Morgan girándose para mirarla. Ella asintió y le mintió por última vez.

-Estoy bien.

Si había alguien con quien había sido injusta ese era Derek, y sin embargo ahí estaba, siempre a su lado. Pensó que tal vez era el más parecido a ella en el equipo. Eran compañeros más allá del trabajo. Podían pasarse horas hablando sobre Kurt Vonnegut, hablar de temas triviales para olvidar lo que veían durante los casos o coquetear sin ninguna pretensión romántica. ¿Quién sino Derek era capaz de remover la UAC con tal de recibir un beso de ella?

Reid escuchaba con atención las palabras de su jefe. No podía dejar que Doyle hiciera daño a ese chico con cara de niño que tenía la mente más brillante de la que tenía constancia. Extrañaría al joven genio, pero todavía más a su buen amigo. Pocas personas conocían de verdad a Spencer, así que estaba realmente orgullosa de ser una de esas pocas afortunadas.

Desvió la vista para mirar a Penélope. En ese momento se sentía inmersa en la oscuridad, como si su vida fuera un cielo completamente negro; y ella era la estrella que lo iluminaba, como siempre. Todavía albergaba una pequeña esperanza para regresar tras matar a Doyle; si lo conseguía no huiría, volvería con su familia y les diría lo mucho que lo sentía.

Cada vez le costaba más impedir que las lágrimas se escaparan, llevaba demasiado tiempo reteniéndolas. Dirigió una última y fugaz mirada hacia Hotch antes de girarse y caminar hacia la puerta con decisión. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Claro que no había hablado con él una última vez, de haberlo hecho no habría tenido el valor para seguir sola por ese camino.

Cumpliría la promesa que le hizo tiempo atrás a JJ: cuidaría a esas personas, su familia. Y para ello acabaría con Doyle. No había otra salida.

Esa era su Fuga, la que daba paso a la pieza más importante: el aria; la búsqueda y captura de Ian Doyle.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : He establecido una cronología de unos dos años respecto al tiempo que pasó Emily en la JTF basándome en que tuvo que tener un tiempo de preparación y entrenamiento previo al caso Doyle y unas pocas misiones con el equipo de Easter. Creo que no soy la única que ha sospechado alguna vez que entre Clyde y Emily hubo algo más que una relación profesional. No dejo claro nada más por el momento, prefiero mantenerme al margen en este punto y simplemente dejarlo caer. No creo que Emily llegara a sentir algo fuerte por Clyde como si lo sintió por Doyle. Dicho esto, ¿qué os ha parecido la despedida? Siempre me pareció que intentaba evadir la mirada de Hotch por no echarse a llorar y que su última mirada iba dirigida a él..._

 _Ya sabéis, es de buena educación dejar un **review**. ¡Saludos!_


	16. Aria (6x18)

_**N/A**_ : _Hola queridos lectores. Ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, quizás el más importante y complicado de escribir. He tratado de escribirlo desde la perspectiva de Hotch con escenas ampliadas de "6x18: Lauren". No me convence del todo pero creo que es la manera más efectiva de abordar este capítulo mostrando las impresiones y sentimientos de Hotch respecto al caso y a su relación con Emily. Espero que lo disfrutéis._

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Aria**

-Lauren Reynolds está muerta. –Las palabras de Reid hicieron que Hotch se volviera hacia él.

-¿Qué?

-Lauren Reynolds está muerta. –Dijo como si acabara de descubrir una clave. –Prentiss lo dijo hace 17 días, pero su tono no era de sorpresa ni de pena... –Ante la mención de Emily miró su escritorio y la llamó al móvil. –Lauren Reynolds, LR.

Pese al shock inicial que hizo que su pecho se contrajera, no le sorprendió que Prentiss supiera más de aquel caso. Su cerebro ató cabos rápidamente, la había observado y notaba su nerviosismo cuando le preguntaba acerca de la Interpol. Todos sabían que algo raro sucedía y ahora resultaba que Emily era una de las espías de Doyle.

-Si Prentiss es el último nombre de la lista, estará en la lista de Doyle.

-Eso explica lo rara que ha estado durante este mes con tantos secretos. –Se acercó al cajón del escritorio de Emily para descubrir lo que se temía.

-Había vuelto a morderse las uñas.

-Chicos. –Les mostró su placa y su pistola.

-¿Se ha dejado el arma y la placa? ¿Por qué ha hecho eso? – _"Para protegernos"_

-No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué huir? Somos su familia, la ayudaríamos.

-Doyle está matando a las familias. No está casada ni tiene parientes cercanos. Doyle iba a por nosotros y ha huido para protegernos.

-Si trabajó de espía no querrá que la encontremos.

-Sabe nuestros secretos, nosotros no sabemos los suyos.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla?

-Ya lo sé. –Hotch se acercó al tablón, pese a que le pesaban las piernas y empezaba a costarle mantener el tipo delante de su equipo. –Ian Doyle es nuestro sujeto y Prentiss la víctima. –Declaró poniendo la identificación en la pizarra. –Crearemos perfiles como en cualquier otro caso. Como no estamos especializados en antiterrorismo he llamado a una experta del Departamento de Estado que también nos ayudará con el pasado de Prentiss. –Al levantar la mirada se encontró con una cara familiar.

-¿Quién?

-Ella. –Todos se volvieron para descubrir a JJ. Hotch esperaba que con ella de nuevo en el equipo fueran capaces de volver a traer a Prentiss a casa.

-Vamos a trabajar.

-¡JJ! –Garcia se acercó a ella dándole un rápido abrazo.

-¿Qué tenéis?

-Nada bueno. –Aseguró Hotch. –Prentiss fue una de las espías que encerraron a Doyle.

-Ha ido a por él antes de que venga a por nosotros. –La informó Morgan con pesar. JJ pareció asimilar la información.

-Entonces traigámosla de vuelta.

* * *

JJ hizo unas llamadas y descubrió que Prentiss había pertenecido a un equipo de fuerzas especiales que hacían perfiles criminales: las JTF-12.

-Las JTF suelen contar con algo que nosotros no tenemos: Infiltrados.

-¿Quién espiaba a Doyle?

-Emily. Consiguió contactar con él en Boston para hablar. Se hizo pasar por traficante de armas.

-Mirad como va vestida, parece muy cómoda. –Hotch intentó ignorar la apreciación de Morgan. Era cierto, parecía que estaba cómoda en aquel ambiente.

-¿Sabes hasta donde llegó su contacto con Doyle?

-La investigación que hicieron acerca de Doyle incluía todas sus antiguas relaciones de pareja y Emily era su tipo.

Notó como Morgan apretaba la mandíbula. Emily nunca le había hablado de su pasado. Lo único que sabía era que había viajado por el mundo con sus padres, que vivió en Roma y en DC y lo que decía su expediente. ¿Acaso era posible ser amigo de una persona de la que no sabía prácticamente nada? En realidad estaba siendo un hipócrita… ¿Qué conocía ella de la vida personal de Hotch antes de la UAC?

-¿Se acostó con Doyle por un perfil? –Preguntó Morgan asimilando la información.

¿Y qué si lo hizo? No era algo que pudieran juzgar ellos. No habían estado en su posición, no habían sido espías. Una horrible sensación se instauró en el estómago de Aaron. No se trataba de que le molestara que Prentiss hubiera mantenido relaciones sexuales con ese hombre, sino de todo lo que ello conllevaba. ¿Cómo se habría sentido durante todo ese tiempo? ¿Cómo aguantó el tipo frente a un hombre como Ian Doyle? ¿Cuántas veces se habría despertado en mitad de la noche por el temor a ser descubierta? La idea de ver a Emily al borde del abismo hacía que quisiera gritar con todas sus fuerzas y correr en su busca hasta encontrarla. Solo entonces la sostendría entre sus brazos para intentar aplacar el miedo que sabía que estaba sintiendo.

-Dave y Morgan, id a casa de Prentiss. A ver qué lográis descubrir. –Ambos salieron de la sala para cumplir su orden.

-Se trata de unos anillos gemelos. Los novios que se han comprometido llevan las sortijas por separado y el día de la boda… -Dave juntó los anillos.

-¿Ves esas inscripciones? Es gaélico, Doyle se lo dio a ella.

-Este anillo es algo más que un suvenir. Si no ¿Por qué lo ha conservado tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué lo ha ocultado?

-¿Por qué crees que ha ido a Boston? –Preguntó evitando responder a Dave.

-El caso empezó en Boston, puede que intente buscarlo en sitios antiguos.

-Si Doyle viniese a por nosotros Emily no huiría, se enfrentaría a él. –Dave dejó las alianzas encima de su mesa y antes de salir tras Morgan se paró en la puerta. -¿Qué piensas?

-Que se debe sentir muy sola… Cuando pasó lo de Foyet, Prentiss siempre estuvo apoyándome, vosotros estuvisteis a mi lado y ahora ella está en Boston, completamente sola. No puedo protegerla… -Confesó mostrando su debilidad.

-Emily es fuerte, la encontraremos y volverá a casa. –Dave salió dejándole en su despacho.

La relación entre Prentiss y Doyle no era tan simple como habían pensado en un principio. Agarró los anillos gemelos y los miró con atención. Esa no era una simple prueba, era un testimonio. No respondió a la pregunta formulada por su amigo un minuto antes porque le dolía pensar que si Doyle se lo había regalado a Emily significaba que la quería y por lo tanto, se tomaría su tiempo con ella. Y si ella lo había guardado tanto tiempo solo quería decir una cosa: se había enamorado de Ian Doyle.

El vídeo que les enseñó Garcia hizo que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara drásticamente. Prentiss había actuado y había fallado; ahora estaba en manos de Doyle. La ventaja era que si encontraban a Doyle la encontrarían a ella; la desventaja, que ahora corría más peligro que nunca. Contestó con pesar la pregunta de Garcia. Doyle se iba a tomar su tiempo con Emily, y cuanto más tiempo se tomara, peor sería para ella.

* * *

Entró con seguridad en la sala de interrogatorio para toparse con Clyde Easter. El rubio le miró interesado y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en una mesa que había colocada contra la pared.

-Hola Clyde.

-Tú debes de ser el famoso Hotch. –Dijo ganándose una mirada de advertencia.

-Agente Hotchner para ti. –Clyde sonrió como si lo esperara.

-Por supuesto.

-Ian Doyle tiene retenida a una de mis Agentes. –El hombre situado frente a él no se sorprendió.

-Y supongo que piensas que es culpa mía. –Hotch alzó un informe leyéndolo en voz alta.

-Octubre de 2006. Nunca había trabajado con una agente como Emily Prentiss. Su capacidad para predecir y analizar la conducta terrorista es asombrosa. Firmado en blanco. Usaste las palabras adecuadas, dijiste lo que queríamos oír. Nos la vendiste igual que vendiste a Doyle a los norcoreanos.

-Aunque sepáis como trabajo todavía no me conocéis. –Dio unos pasos hacia adelante conteniendo las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo a ese impertinente.

-Solo un auténtico sociópata traiciona a su equipo y a quien más quiere por instinto de supervivencia. Si cooperas con nosotros y salvamos a Prentiss tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo… -Sus ojos brillaron con rabia. –… pero si le pasa algo voy a acabar contigo, tenlo por seguro.

En su interior notaba como algo ardía. Como jefe y compañero, Aaron Hotchner siempre protegía a sus subordinados y no entendía como aquel hombre que decía ser inocente no quería colaborar para salvar a su antigua colega. Sin embargo, ahora no hablaba como el jefe de la Unidad.

-Dijo que eras el mejor. No me impresionas.

-Le cogeremos, contigo o sin ti. Haz la maleta, Guantánamo te espera.

-Muy gracioso… -Rió. –Ah, oye, por curiosidad. Si soy un sociópata no debo sentir empatía ¿correcto?

-Tú no eres el sociópata, es Doyle. Creía que analizabas mejor.

Salió de aquella sala directo al baño. Sentía los músculos agarrotados por el cansancio y la rabia que le había producido aquella conversación. Easter insistía en su inocencia pero no les daba ninguna información que les ayudara a encontrar a Emily. La implicación emocional era tal que no le permitía ver con claridad aquel caso y su cerebro empezaba a resentirse. No estaba haciendo las preguntas adecuadas, no se estaba ganando su confianza y desde luego, no estaba ayudando a Emily.

 _"Dijo que eras el mejor…"_ Respiró hondo al recordar esas palabras y se frotó el puente de la nariz cerrando los párpados, intentando apaciguar el escozor que empezaban a sentir sus ojos. Imaginarse a Emily diciéndole a Easter que _él_ _era el mejor_ le había sacudido los nervios. Podía verla con su suave sonrisa, cogiéndose las manos calmadamente mientras daba esa muestra de respeto y admiración frente a su antiguo jefe de la Interpol. _"Si fuese el mejor, ahora estarías a mi lado."_

La verdad era que lo único que necesitaba para resolver ese caso era a Prentiss, analizando, pensando, compartiendo sus teorías, trabajando codo con codo junto a él; pero no estaba… y el temor de que algo le sucediera le pesaba amargamente.

* * *

Tras el asesinato de Jack Fahey y el descubrimiento de las últimas acciones de Jeremy Wolff, Hotch se vio obligado a entrar de nuevo en la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Sabías que Jeremy le vendió la lista a Doyle?

-Tenía mis sospechas.

-Por eso en DC no podías fiarte de Tsia. Prentiss lo interpretó mal, igual q nosotros.

-Podíais haberme preguntado quién era el infiltrado.

-¿Me lo habrías dicho?

-No. –Su impertinencia frente a aquella situación empezaba a tocarle las narices.

-Alguien que nos importa corre peligro, necesito el perfil de Doyle cuando era terrorista para combinarlo con lo que es ahora, un asesino en serie.

-Agente Hotchner, juraste salvaguardar las leyes de tu país y yo juré defender los secretos del mío. ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

-Sé que no es fácil…

-Lo haré si te unes a mí. –Le cortó tajante. –Ya verás que no hay forma de atrapar a ese hombre. Se escapará, igual que hizo en Korea y entonces será otro infierno. Si quieres parar a ese hombre tendrás que meterle un tiro en la cabeza tú mismo. ¿Serás capaz? ¿Podrás romper tu juramento, Agente Hotchner?

Lo que le estaba pidiendo Clyde Easter era una absoluta locura. No podía incumplir su juramento, no podía matar a una persona por venganza o precaución. Aquella petición iba en contra de sus principios y de su juramento como Agente Federal. La única manera de que pudiera matar a Ian Doyle era si éste suponía un peligro mortal para alguien en el momento de la detención, pero si escapaba o se rendía (que en última estancia lo haría) no podía acabar con su vida.

-No.

-¿Puedes jurar algo? –Volvió a preguntar ante su firme contestación. -¿Puedes jurar que tu equipo la salvará?

-Sí. –Respondió intentando no perder el control de sus emociones.

-El cónsul británico está aquí. –Anunció JJ interrumpiendo la conversación.

-Dígale que ahora salgo, estoy trabajando con el FBI en un caso.

* * *

Con la ayuda de Easter descubrieron que lo que Prentiss había ocultado era la existencia de un hijo de Ian Doyle. Aquel descubrimiento les llevó directamente al almacén donde la propia Emily había fingido la muerte del niño para protegerle de los enemigos de Doyle.

Emily Prentiss se había jugado la vida por proteger a un niño inocente que había nacido para seguir los pasos de un terrorista. Por primera vez su miedo se vio levemente opacado por el orgullo que le producía la actuación de su Agente.

La voz de Morgan avisando de la posición de Prentiss hizo que cambiara de dirección. Avanzó siguiendo el protocolo, con el corazón en un puño, aunque firme en cada paso que daba. Esa seguridad se derrumbó cuando por fin la encontró. La imagen de Morgan sosteniendo la mano de su compañera mientras un sanitario intentaba mantenerla con vida le heló la sangre. Una estaca de madera atravesaba su abdomen y apenas reaccionaba ante las palabras de Derek.

-Buscad a Doyle. –Atinó a decir a los hombres que le seguían.

Una dualidad se manifestó en su interior en ese momento. Por una parte no le importaba seguir a Doyle, simplemente le importaba ella. No podía morir, necesitaba decirle algo, aunque fuera un adiós.

-¡Vamos, Emily! ¡Lucha! ¡No puedes rendirte! –Le gritaba Morgan desconsoladamente. -Te necesito a mi lado…

Y por otra parte quería ir tras Doyle y hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho a Emily, por lo que le estaba haciendo a su equipo y por el sufrimiento que le estaba causando a él mismo. Sin embargo, el impulso de venganza se esfumó cuando vio a Emily mover la mano. Hotch caminó sin siquiera parpadear ante la escena, temeroso por como acabaría todo, y al verla ahí tirada entre tanta sangre supo exactamente lo que sentía por ella.

Las arias son las piezas más importantes de una ópera, llenas de expresividad y sentimientos. Aquello parecía una trágica aria, compuesta para ser cantada por un personaje de digno valor, cuyas palabras únicamente eran superadas por la amplitud de una música solo comparable a los acontecimientos originados por su heroica actuación.

* * *

 _ **N/A** : Me encanta cuando Hotch -con esa mirada de determinación- le dice a Clyde que como le pase algo a Emily acabará con él, es TAN sexy. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido el aria? Falta la última parte que espero poder subir la semana que viene. No olvidéis dejar un review._

 _Saludos!_


	17. El último movimiento (6x18)

_**N/A** : Hola queridos lectores. Me alegra volver a leeros a algunos después de tanto tiempo (Va por ti, Coti ;) Sé que estoy tardando en publicar pero estoy pasando por una etapa complicada (no mala, solo complicada) y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para escribir. Dicho esto, llegó la hora, el temido capítulo que todos esperábamos... Fue muy difícil escribirlo y espero que cumpla con vuestras expectativas. _

_Se desarrolla al final de "Lauren"._

* * *

 _La **coda** es una sección musical al final de un movimiento, semejante a un epílogo. Su función armónica de cadencia expandida puede ser tremendamente simple o alcanzar tal _complejidad_ que por si sola constituya una sección entera._

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: El último movimiento**

Aaron Hotchner no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Emily Prentiss se estaba muriendo ante sus ojos. Bajó el arma sin enfundarla quedándose parado junto a Morgan, sin poder moverse, observando la escena abatido.

Finalmente la habían encontrado, pero no habían podido ayudarla salvo por el hecho de acompañarla en sus últimos momentos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas haber estado a la altura de las expectativas de Emily y haber podido salvarla, pero el hecho es que había llegado demasiado tarde y no pudo hacer nada por ella.

Emily se movió débilmente y entreabrió los ojos. Por alguna razón Hotch supo que había notado su presencia. Movió la mano que no sujetaba Morgan en dirección a Hotch en un movimiento que supuso un verdadero esfuerzo para ella, quizá el último; pero él no tuvo tiempo a alcanzarla porque un sanitario se interpuso para hacer su trabajo. Aaron vaciló tratando de contener las lágrimas que llevaban un tiempo amenazando con escaparse de sus ojos y antes de susurrar algo ininteligible, pudo vislumbrar una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro de Emily. La idea de no volver a hablar con ella, de no volver a verla reír o de no tener la oportunidad de besarla una última vez le destrozaba.

-No… -Le pareció reconocer la voz de Dave.

-Señores, apártense. La tenemos que evacuar en helicóptero cuanto antes. –Estaba tan centrado en ella que ni siquiera había oído las advertencias del técnico.

Dave se acercó a ellos con la misma expresión desoladora que cubrían los rostros de Morgan y Hotchner, al tiempo que los sanitarios trasladaban a Emily hacia el hospital.

- _No hay rastro de Doyle, le hemos perdido. Todas las unidades: peinad la zona._

-¡Mierda! –Morgan dio un golpe contra el suelo dejando escapar su rabia. -¡Hijo de puta!

Hotch evitó mirar a Morgan directamente, sabía que si lo hacía se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos y acabaría roto en aquel piso o correría en busca de Doyle para matarle con sus propias manos. Notó la mano de Dave en su brazo.

-Vamos, Aaron, tenemos que ir al hospital.

-Ve con Morgan. Yo iré en cuanto haya dado todas las instrucciones para capturar a Doyle. –Morgan frunció las cejas, pero antes de que pudiera replicar concluyó. –Allí no hay nada que pueda hacer. Cuando acabe iré de inmediato. –Dave hizo un gesto de entendimiento y se dirigió hacia su compañero.

-Vamos, Derek. –El aludido se levantó y le siguió cabizbajo hacia el coche.

Lo cierto era que Hotch no habría soportado hacer aquel camino junto a ellos después de ver aquella imagen que no se le borraría nunca de la cabeza.

Tras dar las instrucciones precisas al resto de patrullas se dirigió al hospital. Ni si quiera condujo rápido, era como si temiese lo que pudieran decirle en aquel lugar. De momento, Prentiss estaba viva, pero las heridas eran muy graves y el pronóstico no era para nada alentador.

Poco a poco aminoró la marcha y estacionó su vehículo. Justo encima del volante juntó las manos y se inclinó ligeramente, cerrando los ojos. Una oración salió de sus labios en lo que prácticamente era un murmullo.

-Por favor, no dejes que Emily muera. No dejes que se vaya, te lo ruego… Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar… -Tras tomarse un par de minutos para rezar por ella volvió a arrancar y condujo hasta el hospital.

Es curioso cómo nos aferramos a la fe en momentos tan críticos, cómo pese a no tener claras nuestras creencias religiosas hablamos con un ser superior que ni siquiera sabemos si existe con la esperanza de que escuche nuestras plegarias. Hotch no era un hombre de fe; tampoco un ateo. Ante todo creía en las personas, pero en ese caso los únicos seres humanos que podían hacer algo por ella eran los médicos que luchaban por salvar la vida de Emily.

 _"Eso no es verdad"_ Oyó que le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza. Si Emily sobrevivía, Doyle volvería a por ella. La posibilidad de que eso ocurriera estaba en el aire. El teléfono sonó y vio que se trataba de JJ. Sintió que su corazón se paraba momentáneamente hasta que oyó lo que su amiga tenía que decir.

-La cosa no pinta bien. –Dijo con la voz quebrada. –¿Cuándo vas a venir? El equipo te necesita… - _"No, necesitan que Emily sobreviva…"_

-Voy de camino. –Respondió con la mente en otra parte. Y en ese instante una idea cruzó por su cabeza. –Escucha JJ, tengo que pedirte algo. –La rubia pareció extrañada.

-Claro. ¿De qué se trata?

-No es fácil lo que te voy a pedir, pero no te lo pediría si no lo necesitara.

-¿Qué es? –Hotch tomó aire.

-Solo hay una manera de proteger a Emily. –JJ guardó silencio al otro lado. –Pase lo que pase hoy morirá para todos, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito tu ayuda. –Esperó durante unos segundos hasta que JJ rompió el silencio.

-Entiendo. Yo me encargo. –Y acto seguido colgó.

No era justo lo que le acababa de pedir a JJ, pero se encontraban en un callejón sin salida y ella era la única de fuera del equipo en quien podía confiar un secreto de ese calibre. Hotch siempre sopesaba todas las posibilidades adelantándose a los acontecimientos. Existía la posibilidad de que Emily sobreviviera y si eso llegaba a ocurrir solo podía hacer una cosa para protegerla de Doyle: fingir su muerte. Un arriesgado movimiento de ajedrez para proteger a la reina, dejándola morir pero permitiendo que un peón llegará hasta el final y la devolviera al tablero.

Cuando llegó al hospital se encontró a su equipo que aguardaba en la sala de espera con nerviosismo: al verle, JJ asintió con la cabeza dirigiéndole una mirada cómplice, aunque cargada de dolor; Reid paseó durante horas con un café en la mano sin importar que ya se había quedado frío; Dave rezaba en silencio sentado al lado de Seaver que se abrazaba las piernas encogida en su asiento; Garcia permanecía estática, como si pensara que si se movía llegarían las malas noticias; en cuanto a Morgan, se movía impaciente en su silla dejando ver la rabia e impotencia en su mirada.

No podía acostumbrarse a la espera. Mientras permanecía en esa estancia con las manos juntas y su estoica mirada perdida en la pared o el suelo, recordó aquella conversación en su despacho que les alejó tanto. Aquella especie de ruptura de nada en la que le dejó claras sus preocupaciones y que era complicada la posibilidad de mantener una relación siendo compañeros de trabajo. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si hubiese admitido sus sentimientos por Emily y le hubiera dado una oportunidad a esa relación. Quizás, si hubiese dado prioridad a su felicidad en lugar de a su ética laboral y a sus miedos personales ahora no estaría a punto de morir. No dejaba de pensar en si Emily habría confiado en él de haber elegido aquella opción. ¿Le habría contado lo de Doyle si hubieran estado juntos? Trató de desechar esos pensamientos que le hacían sentirse culpable.

Le tendría que haber recordado que Ian Doyle era solo un hombre, que si ella no le dejó solo en su lucha contra Foyet, él no la abandonaría en aquel momento. Pero no pudo. Emily no confió en él por protegerle y nunca sabría si ese final sería diferente de haber afrontado lo que hacía tiempo ya sabía: que la quería.

Tras varias horas interminables de espera una enfermera se asomó por la puerta llamando a algún familiar de Emily.

-Iré yo. –Dijo JJ antes que nadie. El resto se movieron nerviosos y permanecieron en silencio. Hotch se levantó caminando nerviosamente hasta que unos eternos minutos después apareció JJ con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-No… -Hotch habría jurado que por un momento su ritmo cardíaco se detuvo.

-No ha superado la operación. –Reid se levantó caminando hacia la salida hasta que la rubia le paró. –Spence…

-No he podido despedirme de ella.

-Ven aquí. –Y le atrajo a sus brazos sosteniéndole como si fuera un niño. Fue en ese momento, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, cuando supo que el dolor de JJ era real, pero no por la muerte de Emily sino por tener que mentir a sus amigos.

Seaver agachó la cabeza mientras Dave se derrumbaba. Derek se movió en su asiento con la mirada llena de pena y enfado. Pero fueron el llanto de Spencer y las desconsoladoras lágrimas de Penélope las que hicieron que desviara la mirada, porque al fin y al cabo era él el causante de aquel dolor, aunque ellos lo ignorasen.

Con la cabeza gacha salió de aquella sala para tener un momento de soledad. Emily había sobrevivido a la operación, pero nadie podía asegurar que superara las graves heridas causadas por Doyle. La espera y la mentira no habían hecho nada más que comenzar.

JJ salió a su encuentro y le miró con tristeza.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos.

-Lo sé. –Sabía lo que querían decir esas palabras pero no por ello era menos duro. Habían hecho lo correcto, pero el dolor causado por aquella mentira era difícil de soportar. Aquella carga era compartida, pero eso solo hacía que Aaron se sintiera más culpable. No era justo que JJ tuviera que formar parte de aquel plan, pero era la única opción que tenía.

Cuando regresó a la sala vio que Morgan ya no estaba. Reid permanecía junto a Garcia, que lloraba junto a él buscando el refugio que posiblemente no había podido darle Morgan. Encontró la mirada vidriosa de Dave.

-Habría que avisar a su familia. –No había tenido tiempo de pensar en eso.

-Yo lo haré. –Ahora que habían puesto en marcha aquella farsa tenía que asumir ciertas responsabilidades y una de ellas era informar a los seres queridos de Emily.

En las horas sucesivas, Hotch hizo todo lo posible para ponerse en contacto con la embajadora Prentiss. Por lo visto estaba en una misión en Italia y prácticamente tuvo que remover cielo y tierra para dar con ella. Le costó tanto que se replanteó el hecho de avisarla, eso al menos le ahorraría el sufrimiento de perder a una hija.

-Prentiss. –Un nudo en la garganta se le formó al escuchar aquel nombre. Su voz se parecía a la de Emily. -¿Sigue ahí? –Hotch carraspeó.

-Embajadora Prentiss, soy el Agente Hotchner.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? -Ante su vacilación la voz de la embajadora se tornó más preocupada. -¿Le ha pasado algo a Em? –Hotch respiró hondo.

-Lo siento. Tengo malas noticias.

Eso era probablemente lo más duro que había hecho: mentirle a una madre sobre la muerte de su hija. Era tan injusto…

* * *

El peso del ataúd se distribuía entre todos los que lo cargaban. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué es lo que habría ahí dentro en lugar del cuerpo de Prentiss. Por el momento no había visto ninguna cara conocida, salvo las de los compañeros de Quantico. Ni siquiera Easter se había quedado para el entierro.

Se dispusieron alrededor del féretro para oír las palabras del cura, quien no tardó en cederle la palabra.

-Cuando conocí a Emily me descolocó por completo. No la esperaba, pero su testarudez hizo que le diera una oportunidad dentro del equipo. Fue una de las mejores decisiones que tomé, porque gracias a su testarudez conocimos a la valiente Agente que ha dado la vida por proteger a quienes más quería, a la gran mujer que nos contagiaba su determinación, a la amiga que siempre nos hacía reír y estaba ahí para quien la necesitara. Emily Prentiss era un ejemplo de lealtad, valentía e integridad y lo demostró hasta el final. Las personas solo mueren cuando las olvidamos y olvidar a Emily es algo imposible. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que la voy a echar de menos.

Las rosas rojas fueron depositadas una a una sobre el ataúd antes de que el cura rezara una plegaria. Ni siquiera la escuchó, simplemente prestó atención a sus amigos en cuyos ojos podía ver el dolor. Para ellos era cómo perder a una hermana. Su mirada se cruzó de nuevo con la de JJ. Aquella mirada que escondía un secreto que marcaría sus vidas en los próximos meses. Empezaba a creer que su decisión les destruiría como equipo, pero ya no había vuelta a atrás.

Aaron Hotchner nunca incumplía un juramento. Había jurado salvar a Emily y haría todo lo posible para cumplir aquella promesa que le había hecho a Clyde Easter.

Al retirarse, Hotch alcanzó a ver una cara conocida que no veía desde hacía años. Se acercó a Elizabeth Prentiss, que ocultaba sus lágrimas tras unas gafas de sol.

-Lo siento mucho. –Dijo llegando hasta ella. Ni siquiera la había visto llegar.

-No me puedo creer que mi niña esté muerta… Siempre supe que este trabajo le costaría mucho… -Hotch permaneció impasible ante la ironía de que no era precisamente su trabajo en la UAC lo que le había costado la vida.

-Emily no querría que se lamentara por no haber seguido sus pasos. Eligió su propio camino y estaba orgullosa de haber actuado como lo hizo.

-¿Murió sola?

-Murió rodeada de sus amigos. –Respondió tratando de aliviar inútilmente su dolor. –Le doy mi más sentido pésame. –Dijo estrechando su mano y dejándola atrás.

En su camino volvió a encontrarse con una cara familiar. John Cooley le miraba con los ojos empañados, pero no tuvo valor para acercarse a él y ofrecerle consuelo. Entendía su pesar mejor que nadie, pero le resultaba especialmente doloroso afrontar aquel momento. En su lugar, Dave se acercó para darle el pésame. Al fin y al cabo, era el único que le conocía personalmente.

Con el funeral concluía el último movimiento de una trágica ópera llena de dolor y desesperación. Antes de seguir caminando dirigió una última mirada hacia atrás y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que la esperanza volvía a su corazón al ver a un cuervo posándose en la lápida de Emily. Su graznido le pareció la más hermosa melodía que pudo haber escuchado. JJ también miró la escena y juntos contemplaron como el ave emprendía el vuelo hacia el este.

* * *

 _N/A_ : _Revivir este capítulo concreto resultó especialmente triste. Hotch ya ha reconocido lo que todos sabíamos con las palabras apropiadas. Y es aquí cuando me entran las dudas de cómo afrontar la séptima temporada. ¿Qué os ha parecido? No olvidéis dejar un review._

 _Saludos!_


	18. Las Sesiones (6x20)

**N/A** : _Hola queridos lectores. Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, siento la demora pero he estado de viajes y con mucho trabajo. No me odiéis. Este capítulo se ambienta durante el 6x20 y fue especialmente difícil de escribir porque trata el punto de vista de cada uno de los miembros de la UAC. De hecho es la primera vez que le pido ayuda a otro escritor, lo que me lleva a agradecer enormemente su ayuda a **New JessJe** y si no lo habéis hecho todavía echadle un vistazo a sus fics, que escribe realmente bien._

 _ **New JessJe** : Muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda. Este capítulo te lo dedico y te mando un abrazo gigante._

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Las sesiones**

 **Penélope**

Penélope Garcia no podía evitar quedarse mirando la fotografía colgada en aquella triste pared cada vez que pasaba por delante. Su amiga estaba muerta. Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Derek le decía una y otra vez que tenía que seguir adelante porque a Emily le dolería verla así. Tenía razón, pero no dejaba de ser terriblemente duro.

Por su parte, Kevin hacía lo que podía para intentar animarla, incluso se comió dos de los cupcakes que había hecho para celebrar la graduación de Seaver mientras cantaba My generation en calzoncillos con la boca llena. La verdad es que le había sacado una sonrisa pese a que había arruinado su regalo. No obstante, nada podía aplacar su tristeza por la pérdida de su buena amiga.

Simplemente le resultaba imposible hacerse a la idea de que no volvería a verla quejarse de la Navidad, despotricar contra las películas románticas que no soportaba, gastarle bromas a Morgan y Reid o molestar a Rossi en lo referente a su edad o sus matrimonios. Pero sobre todo, no soportaba la idea de no volver a ver a su amiga y hablar con ella.

-Garcia. –Hotch la instó a pasar a su despacho y le explicó por qué estaba allí.

-¿Hablar de qué? -Preguntó después de que le dijera que se trataba de una evaluación.

-De Emily. –Contestó mirándola con la expresión más suave que de costumbre.

-Oh… Bueno… -Se tomó unos segundo pensando en que tal vez esa no era mala idea. –Somos una familia y las familias deben hablar y si nos lo guardamos esta sensación tan horrible acaba siendo todavía peor. ¿No?

-Interiorizarla la empeora. -Respondió estando de acuerdo.

-Sí, hablaré, pero no quiero hablar de su muerte, sino de cómo me hacía sonreír. –Pudo ver cómo su jefe esbozaba una sonrisa de ternura, como si esperara aquella reacción.

-Muy bien.

-Vale. –Tomó aire y esbozó una sonrisa al recordarla. Empezó a hablar de todas las cosas que hacía Emily y que le encantaban, de su peculiar sentido del humor, de sus piques sanos con Morgan, de aquella vez que ligó con un hombre que decía ser Agente del FBI y al que le dieron una lección cuando le mostraron sus placas. –Tenías que haber visto su cara cuando le enseñamos nuestras placas. En ese momento supe que no sería la última vez que me haría reír. –Hotch sonrió enternecido. –Cuando Jason Battle me disparó no dejaba de tener pesadillas y una noche Emily y JJ se presentaron en mi casa con un cubo enorme de helado y la primera temporada de Battlestar Galactica para que me animara. Luego descubrí que a Em no le gustaba… Pero era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para que sonriera… -Aprovechó ese momento para secarse las lágrimas.

-Y siempre lo conseguía… -Dijo Hotch estando de acuerdo.

-La echo tanto de menos... Necesito volver a verla sonreír, discutir con ella sobre las películas románticas que tanto detestaba o escuchar sus miles de argumentos en contra de la Navidad… Quiero que se enfade conmigo cuando le organizo una cita sorpresa o preguntarle qué tal se encuentra para que me mienta diciendo que está bien…

Aquellas cosas eran trivialidades, cosas que su amiga hacía con cotidianidad y que, sin embargo, hacían que fuera ella y por ende, hacían que Penelope se encontrara como en casa. Y ahora, sin esas cosas, sin Emily, había perdido una parte muy importante de su vida.

-Siempre hacía eso… -Las lágrimas volvieron a precipitarse por su rostro. –Incluso ella bromeaba con que su verdadero propósito en la vida era coleccionar heridas en la cabeza.

-Los sanitarios siempre se quejaban de lo testaruda que era… -Penelope se fijó en lo triste que sonaba la voz su jefe.

A Emily y Hotch no les unía una relación tan estrecha, quizás por esa distancia jefe-subordinado que se interponía entre ellos. Y sin embargo, Garcia podía ver que había una confianza especial entre ambos, un entendimiento profesional y un respeto mutuo que se forjó con cada caso. Y aunque su relación con Emily no fuera tan cercana, Garcia supo que el dolor que sentía su jefe era el de un hombre que acababa de perder a una amiga.

-Siento que tengas que ser tú quien haga estas entrevistas. –Su jefe asintió comprensivo.

-Lo hago porque quiero. Es mi deber como líder del equipo y cómo amigo de Emily.

-Entonces me alegra. No me habría gustado contarle todo esto a un desconocido que ni siquiera sabe lo que Em significaba para mí.

* * *

 **Spencer**

Las fases del duelo son cinco: En primer lugar está la negación, una defensa temporal para la persona que ha perdido a ese ser querido. Luego está la fase de la ira, en la que ya vemos la realidad pero nos planteamos las preguntas de otra manera y los sentimientos que surgen hacen que nos rebelemos contra esa injusta realidad. Una vez superada esta etapa tiene lugar la negociación, un mecanismo de autodefensa por el cual el individuo se pregunta qué hubiera sucedido si pudiese haber hecho más por la persona perdida, quedándose en el pasado para tratar de aplacar el dolor. Suele ser la fase más breve por el hecho de que es insostenible, una mera fantasía que burla el dolor real pero que supone un trabajo agotador para la mente, aunque se trate de una como la de Spencer Reid.

-No he estado en un sofá así desde que mi padre se fue. Me decían que tenía que hablar pero no me guiaba por mi conciencia y solo podía decir lo que me había enseñado mi madre y mis profesores.

-Y tú les decías lo que ellos querían oír. –Reid asintió. –Ya no hace falta que hagas eso. –Lo sabía, sabía que Hotch podía leerle hasta cierto punto, que sabía lo que sentía pero simplemente no podía descargar su rabia frente a él.

-No es justo que se haya muerto. ¿Si no podemos protegernos entre nosotros para qué hacemos esto? No sé… a veces creo que Gideon tenía razón y que tal vez… no merezca la pena. –En ese momento se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras delante de Hotch. Él tampoco había podido proteger ni a Emily ni a Haley y sin embargo allí estaba.

-No puedes caer en el abismo en el que cayó Gideon. No es bueno para ti.

-Entonces dime lo que es bueno para mí. Si crees saberlo dímelo. –Hotch vaciló al ver su mirada desafiante.

-Estás enfadado, es natural…

-Enfadado… -Repitió con una sonrisa irónica. –Enfado no es una palabra que pueda describir con exactitud lo que estoy sintiendo. Sé lo que me vas a decir, que estoy en la etapa de la ira, que estoy dirigiendo mi enojo hacia algo o alguien. Sabes... aunque el Modelo Kûbler-Ross sobre las fases del duelo ha sido muy aceptado, la Dra. Ruth Koninsberg publicó un estudio sobre el tema. No se puede estigmatizar las emociones de una persona, pensando en que está en una fase específica...

-Reid...–Le cortó con suavidad haciendo que interrumpiera su discurso.

-Lo siento. –Respondió bajando la mirada.

-Eres inteligente y sabes que no estoy aquí como tu jefe. No quiero que racionalices el dolor que estás sintiendo, porque eso es imposible. Quiero que, por unos instantes, bajes el escudo emocional al que te aferras para protegerte.

-Eso no va a hacer que vuelva.

-Pero hará que sigas adelante. –Apretó los labios al oírle. Seguir adelante… Sonaba tan fácil en los labios de Hotch y sin embargo lo veía tan difícil… ¿Cómo iba a trabajar sin tenerla a su lado? ¿Cómo iba a pasar todos los días por delante de aquella pared en la que figuraba su fotografía?

-Si no quieres hablar conmigo está bien, pero necesitas desahogarte con un amigo. –Spencer mantuvo la cabeza gacha hasta que Hotch volvió a hablar. –Emily te daría una patada en el trasero si estuviera aquí. –Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al oír aquellas inesperadas palabras. El atisbo de una amarga sonrisa se asomaba en aquel rostro. –¿Qué le dirías para que no lo hiciera?

Mientras se frotaba las manos sus labios se movían débilmente, tratando de decir algo.

-Si tan solo pudiese dar marcha atrás y hablar con ella… Explicarle que Doyle tan solo es un hombre… -Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos empañándolos.

-Fue decisión suya no contárselo a nadie. Estaba en una posición difícil y decidió no ponerte en peligro, ni a ti ni a ninguno de nosotros.

-Ya lo sé y lo entiendo, pero yo la conocía bien y sabía que algo raro pasaba… Y sí, me enfada no haber podido salvarla. Tengo un CI de 186, memoria fotográfica, una doble licenciatura, seis doctorados, puedo leer veinte mil palabras por minuto y no pude hacer absolutamente nada para salvarla. No fui capaz de darle la confianza necesaria para que me lo contara… –Dijo secándose las lágrimas. –Ni siquiera pude despedirme…

-La confianza que buscabas entonces es la que te niegas a buscar ahora. Emily optó por no hablar con un amigo para protegernos, no hagas lo mismo que hizo ella.

Spencer sintió como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. Ciertamente la fase de la negociación era la más breve, pero al pasarla llegaba la más dura de superar: la depresión; y empezaba a pensar que tal vez no sería capaz de superar ese largo camino que le quedaba por delante. No había meta más difícil de alcanzar que la aceptación.

* * *

 **David**

El panorama a través del ventanal era tan tranquilo como triste. Durante días la oficina permaneció en un tenue silencio que solamente rompía el sonido de los teléfonos. Ni conversaciones triviales al lado de la cafetera, ni comentarios jocosos, ni risas. Y en el centro de todo, o mejor dicho de aquella nada, permanecía un escritorio vacío.

Con paso cansado y una botella escondida debajo del brazo se aproximó hacia el despacho de su viejo amigo. Aaron no se sorprendió de que acudiera acompañado de aquel obsequio, de esa botella que una vez más les ayudaría a ahogar sus penas. Se dispuso a servir dos vasos de su whiskey más caro y se sentó frente a su amigo en un íntimo silencio.

-Quedar a estas horas de la noche tiene sus ventajas. –Dijo meneando su vaso antes de beber su segundo trago. Aaron miraba el suyo.

-Todos lo sentimos pero nadie quiere hablar de ello.

-Es pronto, Aaron. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. –Contempló como bajó la mirada e intentaba suprimir un suspiro de resignación. -Y… ¿No es Strauss la que suele hacer estas evaluaciones?

-Me las he ingeniado para evitarlo. –Eso le hizo reír.

-Ha sido buena idea. –Y lo cierto es que lo era. Al menos en cierto modo, porque sabía que ninguno se abriría frente a Strauss. Cualquiera en su sano juicio confiaría sus sentimientos a Hotch antes que a Erin, más aún si el motivo de aquella evaluación era tan triste y personal. Pero por otra parte podía ver lo que su buen amigo sufría con aquellas entrevistas, porque bajo ese rostro repleto de estoicidad reconocía el dolor de un hombre que había perdido más de lo que él mismo sabía. –Aaron, sé que tú también estás muy afectado. Además, lo has pasado peor que ninguno de nosotros últimamente. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy bien. –Respondió evitando su mirada. –Estas cosas llevan su tiempo. –Era extraño, pero por un momento tuvo la sensación de que su mirada ocultaba algo que se le escapaba. –Pero no me preguntes más, soy yo el que hace la evaluación. –Dijo tratando de desviar la atención.

Dave se consideraba un hombre de instinto y ahora mismo algo le decía que tras esa máscara imperturbable, tras aquellos hombros rígidos, se escondía algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir. Tal vez fuera la culpa por no haber podido salvar a Emily o los sentimientos que probablemente guardaba por ella.

-Siempre me ha costado abrirme a la gente… pero esto es diferente. –Confesó sabiendo que su amigo veía un reflejo en sus palabras. Al notar su mirada triste decidió suavizar la conversación como solo él sabía hacerlo. –Creo que me he dado cuenta de que estoy más unido a este equipo de lo que lo estuve a mis tres exmujeres. –Sus palabras hicieron que en el rostro de Aaron apareciera el atisbo de una sonrisa; Sin embargo, su mirada resultaba tan triste que hacía que el whiskey no pudiera aplacar aquel dolor en lo más mínimo.

-Ha sido un año duro, lo superaremos. –Ahí estaba de nuevo: no había esperanza en aquellas palabras, solo sufrimiento y culpa. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué podía presentir la culpa en esos ojos que tan bien conocía? ¿Por qué no había visto esa mirada ni siquiera cuando Foyet mató a aquellas personas en el autobús o tras la muerte de Haley? Él le había reconducido hacia el camino que le alejaba de la autocompasión, el ego y la culpa; y ahora no sabía qué camino marcarle porque sencillamente él también creía haber perdido el rumbo. Al menos momentáneamente.

-Sí, claro que sí. –Estuvo de acuerdo tras analizarle unos segundos. Luego levantó su vaso manteniéndole la mirada. –Por Emily y Haley. –Aaron le imitó y antes de que bebieran, ambos compartieron una mirada llena de complicidad.

Durante la fiesta en la piscina Dave descubrió la versión de Emily, pero ¿qué había acerca de lo que sentía la otra parte implicada? Ahora sí, estaba seguro de que Aaron Hotchner acababa de brindar por dos mujeres a las que había amado y perdido.

* * *

 **Derek**

Derek dejó el vaso de whiskey en la mesa antes de incorporarse en el sofá y mirar a los ojos al hombre que tenía delante. Estaba seguro que la idea del whiskey se la había dado Dave, incluso notaba que el sabor de la bebida era de la reserva personal que guardaba bajo llave en su despacho.

-¿De qué he venido a hablar? ¿De la muerte de Emily? ¿Ha sido idea de Strauss?

-Es el procedimiento. Le pedí que me dejase hacerlo yo en lugar de traer a alguien de fuera. –Sintió una punzada de afecto por su jefe. Hablar con un desconocido hubiera sido incómodo para el equipo e incluso él se hubiera negado. En cambio, Hotch dejó de lado su propio dolor y afrontó la situación para hablar con ellos. Eso hacía que la evaluación fuera más fácil para el equipo, pero a la vez más dolorosa para el líder de la Unidad.

-Entonces, de las cinco fases del dolor ¿vas a evaluar en cuál estamos? –Hotch le escrutó con la mirada y ante su silencio decidió continuar. –De acuerdo, la primera: no aceptarlo; esto no ha podido pasarme a mí y no me ha pasado a mí. La descartamos. ¿Qué más queda? Enfadarme, deprimirme, asumirlo,… Pero está claro que no lo asumo, si no, no estaría aquí… ¿Cómo crees que estoy?

-Furioso.

-Furioso… -Repitió sin mirar a un lugar en particular. –Sí… Sí, a veces pienso en dejar mi trabajo y dedicarme a perseguir al hijo de perra que mató a Emily. ¡Tienes razón, estoy furioso!

Hotch guardó silencio contemplándole. Parecía que le costaba enfrentar aquella conversación, pero que lo escondía con aquella máscara invisible que siempre se ponía para ocultar sus emociones. Sin embargo Morgan le conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y sabía que especialmente aquella entrevista le costaba llevarla a cabo más que las del resto de sus compañeros. Pero para ser honestos le fastidiaba que fuera así ¿Por qué se negaba a mostrar sus emociones? ¿Por qué permanecía con la guardia alta con él?

-Sesenta segundos. Si hubiera llegado sesenta segundos antes Emily seguiría viva.

-Derek, ¿Sabes que hiciste lo que pudiste?

-Sí, hice todo lo que pude como todos, lo sé. –Contestó levantando la voz. –¿Y me tengo que sentir mejor?

-Os protegisteis durante años, no esperes superarlo durante un tiempo.

-¿Superar el qué? ¿La culpa?

-Que fueras el último en llegar no significa que pudieras cambiar las cosas. A todos nos habría gustado hacerlo.

-¿Y qué es lo mejor? ¿Culpar al destino? ¿No puedo culpar a nadie? ¿Es la voluntad de Dios? ¡No! Sí culpo a alguien, culpo a Doyle. - _¿Cómo no iba a estar furioso si la perdió en sus brazos por no llegar antes? Desde entonces no había noche que no soñara con aquella imagen, con aquel momento en el que le dijo lo orgulloso que estaba de ella mientras su vida se apagaba poco a poco._ –Hotch, ¿Dime qué quieres que haga? Era mi amiga… y la perdí justo delante de mi… ¿Debo hacer como si no hubiera pasado? Escucha Hotch, venimos aquí y hablamos contigo, pero y tú qué…. ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? -Él bajó la mirada y al levantarla, por primera vez durante aquella entrevista pudo ver algo real en sus ojos.

-Lo mismo que tú. Ojala estuviera aquí. –Al oír su respuesta los ojos se le empañaron. Lo único que necesitaban era que Emily volviera.

* * *

 **Diagnóstico**

Aquellas sesiones habían sido duras. La muerte de un ser querido era algo difícil de asimilar y aunque aquellas entrevistas con Hotch eran importantes para que todos siguieran adelante, no dejaban de ser tremendamente dolorosas. El hecho era que Emily ya no estaba y no volverían a oír su risa, a hablar con ella o a ver aquellos ojos grandes y marrones que tanto brillaban.

Ashley era la que mejor lo llevaba, principalmente porque era la que menos conocía a Emily, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera afectada o que de vez en cuando su mirada se perdiera en el escritorio de su compañera, la misma que la supervisaba y había logrado que le concedieran una oportunidad en la UAC.

Penelope no podía evitar llorar cada noche y Kevin se vio en la necesidad de convivir con ella por un tiempo para apoyarla, dejándola su espacio en los momentos en los que ansiaba cierta soledad. Aun así no dejó de escribir en su diario todas las cosas buenas que recordaba de Emily, pensando que de esa manera aún seguía viva para ella.

Spencer tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no recaer en su adicción y finalmente escuchó el consejo de Hotch. Visitaba a JJ con bastante frecuencia, anclándose en la rutina diaria para intentar superar su duelo.

Dave intentaba salir de su despacho lo máximo que le permitía el dichoso papeleo. Continuar instruyendo a Ashley y conversar lo máximo posible con sus compañeros se había convertido en su método para superar aquella pérdida familiar.

Y Derek… Bueno, él seguía buscando a la causa del indescriptible dolor que sentía. Doyle era su objetivo y no pararía hasta hacer la justicia que Emily merecía.

Y ahí estaban, todos menos Garcia, esperando a que Hotch hiciera su trabajo y hablara con la SUDES que tenía retenida a una familia y al encargado del restaurante donde se encontraban. La situación era complicada y Hotch se vio en la obligación de entrar para hablar con ella.

-Mantendré el micro abierto. –Fue lo último que dijo antes de adentrarse en aquel establecimiento para cumplir con su deber. La preocupación en el rostro de los que esperaban fuera se evidenciaba en sus expresiones.

-Shelly. Me llamo Aaron Hotchner y soy del FBI. Sé que hoy es el cumpleaños de Damien y solo quiero decirte que siento mucho lo que pasó.

-¿Qué… Qué es esto?

-Ha venido a ayudar nada más.

-Nadie ayuda… Es mentira…Tú… tú no sabes nada de Damien. –La voz vacilante de la mujer hacía que todos contuvieran la respiración.

-Sé que era un chico bueno, obediente y feliz.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

-Tengo una foto suya y sale junto a ti. Lo tienes cogido de la mano y sonríe, no se esconde como hacen otros niños. Se ve que le educaste bien y le diste mucha confianza.

-Esa foto no te pertenece.

-Lo sé y quiero devolvértela.

-¿De dónde ha sacado…? ¿Ha estado en mi…?

-¿Cumples siete años Sam? Muy poco más que Damien. Sé que no quieres asustarle, por eso se van a ir. ¿Bill les acompañas a la salida? –Dijo aprovechando la confusión de la mujer. No tardaron en ver a los rehenes salir de aquel lugar. Afortunadamente no habían sufrido ningún daño. –Don, he encontrado esta foto tuya con Damien. Está claro quién era su héroe. Sé que te culpas y no deberías y Shelly: por mucho daño que hagas a los demás Damien no volverá.

-Tienen que saber lo que hicieron.

-Créeme, los que intentaron salvarle aquel día no lo olvidarán, es el día en el que fallaron. Lamentarán no haber podido salvarle, no haber llegado antes. –Dave y Morgan no pudieron evitar bajar la mirada al oír sus palabras. –Lo superarán pero les llevará tiempo. Seguirán con su vida pero sin olvidarlo.

-Veía que se estaba muriendo e intenté salvarlo. ¡Lo intenté!

-Por favor no…

-Le dije "hijo no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien. ¿Oyes esas sirenas? ¿Las oyes? Es papá y papá va a llegar enseguida y nos va a ayudar y nos va a salvar…" Pero tú nunca llegaste.

-Lo sé. Lo sé Shelly y lo siento, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, pero él no lo sabe. ¡Él no lo sabe! Yo le hice una promesa a Damien, se lo prometí.

-Shelly, tienes que dejar de culparte. –Repitió sus palabras.

-No. Grité a Damien y eso fue lo último que el oyó.

-Lo que lamentas no es lo que él recuerda. Mira lo feliz que era, quédate con eso. No lo perdiste por tu culpa, te fue arrebatado y no es justo, pero mientras estuvo aquí, cuando tuviste la suerte de tenerlo, él era feliz; así es como vivió y así es como se marchó.

Ni una palabra más. El grupo de Agentes de élite del FBI miraron al frente conteniendo la emoción. Todos sabían que aquellas palabras no estaban escogidas al azar, que Hotch no solo estaba convenciendo a Shelly sino que se estaba convenciendo a sí mismo de que él no era el culpable de la muerte de Emily. Por fin dejó de lado su máscara y confesó lo verdaderamente injusto que veía que su Agente, su amiga, le fuera arrebatada de esa manera.

Segundos después vieron como Hotch salía sosteniendo del brazo a Shelly, quien no dejaba de mirar la foto de su familia rota. A su lado iba el hombre que lo había perdido todo y que pese a las palabras de Aaron siempre se culparía por ello.

Finalmente, Hotch levantó la mirada para encontrar las de sus amigos. De nuevo volvía a ser el mismo de siempre, imperturbable y serio, pero algo había cambiado porque ahora sabían cómo se sentía. Dave, Derek y Spencer asintieron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, como señal de que le entendían, de que estaban de acuerdo en que ninguno de ellos era el culpable de la muerte de Emily.

* * *

 **N/A:** _¿Qué os ha parecido? La parte de Reid fue la que más me costó escribir pero es la que más me ha gustado al final. Y la de Dave. Está claro que intuía que algo raro pasaba y no se le vio muy sorprendido con la vuelta de Emily._

 _No olvidéis dejar un review y decir qué entrevista os ha gustado más. ¿Os han parecido fieles a los personajes?_

 _Saludos_


	19. La última sesión (6x21)

_**N/a** : Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo. Espero que vuestras vacaciones vayan genial. ¿Os habéis enterado de la noticia del despido de Thomas Gibson? Ha sido una total desilusión :( No defiendo la agresión a otro miembro del equipo (un guionista) pero el despido me parece una medida excesiva. Si se va Thomas, se acaba la serie y ya puestos no le quedaba mucho. La han alargado demasiado y los guiones son cada vez peores. Además, Thomas es de lejos -junto a Matthew- el mejor actor de la serie. Va a ser una pérdida que defina el final de la serie._

 _Dicho esto, os traigo un nuevo capítulo y una buena noticia: Ya he empezado la parte correspondiente a la séptima temporada! Estoy trabajando en ello y creo que va tomando forma. La noticia del despido de Thomas, lejos de deprimirme, me ha animado a darle a la historia el final que merece. El siguiente capítulo se ambienta después de las entrevistas al equipo sobre la muerte de Emily._

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: La última sesión**

Pese a que las entrevistas para las evaluaciones individuales respecto a la muerte de Emily habían sido duras para Hotch, ahora se encontraba en una situación que le resultaba mucho más dura. Definitivamente no sabía cómo responder a la persona que tenía ante sus ojos.

No se trataba de Reid y su corazón roto por no haberse podido despedir de nuevo de una de las personas más importantes en su vida. No era Dave quien le miraba con la pena de un amigo que sabe más de lo que dice. No era Garcia quien le acababa de preguntar por la amiga que siempre le hacía sonreír. Ni siquiera se trataba de Morgan, que creía haber perdido a Emily entre sus brazos.

Sí ya de por sí era difícil afrontar a esas personas a las que les guardaba el mayor secreto que hubiera guardado nunca, peor era tenerle en frente a él sin siquiera saber qué demonios contestar.

Resultaba que en una de sus muchas ocurrencias, Jack había vuelto a cogerle el móvil.

-Jack, ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono? –El niño se sobresaltó al oír su voz enfadada. –Te he dicho que eso no se hace. Siempre debes pedir permiso. –Dijo arrebatándole el aparato. Para colmo, la presión por mantener el secreto y la culpa por tener que mentir a su equipo había hecho mella en su estado de ánimo y cada vez se sentía más irritable.

-Lo siento, Papá. Yo solo quería hablar con Emily para decirle que ya hemos acabado el cuento que me regaló por Navidad. –Contestó con algo de miedo en la cara. –Pero no me coge el teléfono. ¿Está enfadada conmigo?

Y de repente el enfado de Hotch se vino abajo y sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Mentir a su equipo era una cosa, pero mentir a su hijo era otra muy distinta. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Romperle el corazón diciéndole que Emily había muerto?

-No, amigo. Emily nunca se enfadaría contigo. –Dijo cogiéndole en brazos. –Y ya es hora de que te vayas a la cama. Dejemos esa llamada para otro momento.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba ahí, en su propio sofá, delante la única persona que compartía aquel secreto con él.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? –Preguntó tras darle una taza de té. La rubia suspiró y al analizarla se percató de lo mucho que parecía haber cambiado.

-Es duro. –Admitió antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té. –Spence ya me ha visitado dos veces para hablar de ello. Lo está pasando muy mal.

-Estaban muy unidos.

-Emily estaba muy unida a cada uno de nosotros, ya fuera de una forma u otra. –Hotch la observó con la sospecha de que tal vez supiera más de la relación que les unía. –No sé cómo lo soportas…

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó con precaución.

-¿A qué va a ser? A mirarles todos los días a la cara sabiendo que podríamos ahorrarles el dolor por el que están pasando. –Hotch bajó la mirada dolido por el resentimiento que había notado en su voz.

-Lo hago por Emily.

-Ambos lo hacemos por ella. –Respondió con firmeza.

-Lo siento. –Dijo al fin. –Siento haberte puesto en esta situación. De buena gana cargaría yo solo con esta mentira, pero necesitaba a alguien de confianza que me ayudara a ponerla a salvo.

-Hotch… yo… Perdóname. –Sus cejas se juntaron al no entender porque era ella quien se disculpaba ahora. –Sé que está siendo especialmente duro para ti. Al menos me alivia que no tengas que cargar solo con esto. –Se hizo un silencio incómodo entre ambos. -¿Cómo estás?

Esa era la pregunta que llevaba esperando desde que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta. El hecho es que no lo llevaba tan mal, salvo por las pesadillas, la culpa por tener que engañar a sus amigos mientras era testigo de su dolor y la incertidumbre de saber cómo estaba Emily. Lo último que supo de ella era que tras ser estabilizada en Boston la trasladaron a Bethesda.

-Hoy Jack cogió mi teléfono y llamó a Emily para decirle que ya había acabado el cuento que le regaló por Navidad. –Explicó con la mirada triste. –Cuando preguntó por qué no le respondía no supe qué decirle…

-Vaya… Jack es muy dulce. –Dijo entendiendo su postura. –Quizá no debas mentirle. ¿Por qué no le cuentas un cuento? –Hotch arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Un cuento?

-Sí, uno como La bella durmiente. –Hotch sonrió con ternura ante la ocurrencia de JJ.

-No me imagino a Emily esperando para ser rescatada por un príncipe azul… -La rubia hizo un gesto mostrando que estaba de acuerdo. –Ella es más de las que se enfrentan al dragón.

-Entonces cuéntale el cuento de una valiente princesa que decidió ir en busca de aventuras a una ciudad mágica para huir de un malvado hechicero que quería hacerle daño. –Hotch asintió con una fugaz sonrisa.

-¿La has visto?

-Sí.

-¿Cómo está? –Preguntó inclinándose hacia delante.

-Asimilando todo lo ocurrido. Al principio no fue fácil, pero ha entendido que es la mejor opción para ella.

-Ya veo. –Al menos le consolaba que Emily hubiera aceptado la situación y estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión. -¿Cómo se lo tomó? –JJ vaciló. –No muy bien. –Adivinó por su expresión.

-Bueno, no es algo fácil asumir que estás muerto… -Respondió con ironía. –Y menos saber que las personas que más quieres lloran tu muerte…

-Me gustaría hablar con ella, pedirle perdón por la decisión que he tomado. –Confesó bajando la mirada.

-Sabes que eso incumpliría el protocolo. –Le recordó sin quitarle ojo.

-Lo sé.

-Aunque ya lo he incumplido una vez por tu consejo… -Continuó captando la mirada interesada de Hotch. –Hay una forma de que te puedas comunicar personalmente con ella, aunque solo sea un mensaje de ida. –La rubia desvió la mirada hacia un sobre del correo que había recogido esa misma mañana.

Una carta.

Eso era mejor que nada. Sin previo aviso JJ se levantó.

-Se me ha hecho tarde. Escríbela esta noche y mañana me pasaré para recogerla. Se la daré cuando la vuelva a ver.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde irá?

-París. –Respondió poniéndose el abrigo. Bethesda se encontraba a menos de una hora de Quantico y aunque no pudiera verla, le confortaba saber que estaba cerca. Pero París estaba tan lejos… ¿Cuánto eran? ¿Seis mil kilómetros?

Una vez se marchó JJ, Hotch se dirigió hacia su escritorio y se sentó frente a un folio en blanco, agarró un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir. Una hora después, al tercer intento de escribir aquella carta, decidió firmarla y meterla en el sobre que al día siguiente se llevaría JJ.

-¿Papá? –Su cabeza se giró para ver a su hijo en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? –Preguntó cogiéndole en brazos.

-Tuve una pesadilla. –Confesó abrazándose a él. –¿Puedo dormir contigo?

-Está bien, pero no te acostumbres. –Ambos se metieron en la cama y Hotch arropó a su hijo, contemplándole por un minuto.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento? –Preguntó con inocencia.

-Claro. –Dijo acomodándose junto a él. –Pero el cuento que te voy a contar es muy especial.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque muy pocas personas lo conocen, así que me tienes que prometer que no se lo contarás a nadie o si no dejará de ser especial.

-Te lo prometo. –Dijo levantando el dedo meñique. Hotch selló aquel juramento enlazando su meñique con el de su hijo.

-Había una vez una… princesa… muy valiente, llamada Emily…

-¿Emily? ¿Cómo… Emily? –Hotch sonrió con ternura ante la expresión del pequeño.

-Por eso no se lo podemos contar a nadie. –Jack asintió con la cabeza. –Emily era la princesa más valiente que jamás conoció el Guardián de Quantico y pese a que su familia era de la realeza, él la acogió entre las filas de sus soldados.

-¿Los papás de Emily son reyes? –Interrumpió el niño con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Algo así… ¿Me dejas continuar? –El niño rio y siguió escuchando. –La princesa era muy feliz siendo un soldado porque atrapaba a los malos y ayudaba a las personas que más lo necesitaban. Pero un día un malvado hechicero la encontró.

La princesa le había arrebatado su magia hacía mucho tiempo para que no hiciese el mal y no podía devolvérsela porque si lo hacía pasaría algo terrible. Entonces el Hechicero le dijo que si no le devolvía su magia mataría a todas las personas que la princesa quería.

Fue entonces cuando decidió que lo mejor era ir sola a detener al malvado hechicero, para proteger a todos los que quería. –Dijo con algo de tristeza.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Lucharon, pero el hechicero escapó… La princesa no sabía que hacer así que decidió irse a un lugar seguro para evitar que el hechicero la encontrara, recuperara su magia o hiciera daño a su familia. El Guardián tenía que protegerla porque era su deber, así que le dijo a todo el mundo que se había ido para siempre, porque de ese modo el hechicero no volvería a buscarla para llevársela. Esa era la única forma que tenía de proteger a la princesa, mientras ella se iba muy lejos a descansar y esconderse del hechicero.

-No me gusta este cuento, es muy triste. -Hotch le acarició la cabeza con suavidad.

-Lo bueno de este cuento es que todavía no tiene un final.

-Pero no entiendo por qué no puedo hablar con ella por teléfono…

-Pues porque el hechicero tiene oídos en todas partes. No puede arriesgarse a contactar con un amigo.

-Ya…

-Y ya es hora de dormir. –Sentenció apagando la luz y acomodándose a su lado.

-Oye, Papá… ¿Tú eres el Guardián, no? –Hotch arqueó las cejas sorprendido por la astucia de su hijo, que con tan solo seis años había comprendido el doble sentido de la historia.

-Sí, por eso solo tú conoces esta historia. Y te la cuento a ti porque sé que quieres a Emily y nunca le harías nada malo.

-¿Tú también la quieres? –Aquella pregunta le dejó totalmente noqueado.

De nuevo no sabía cómo responder a otra de las preguntas de un niño. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba? Claro que la quería, todo el mundo quiere a sus amigos. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto reconocer que quería a Emily?

Quizá fuera porque cada vez que pensaba en ella sentía que lo único que quería hacer era buscarla, aunque tuviera que cruzar medio mundo para ello; o quizá fuera porque cada vez que abría el cajón de su escritorio, y se encontraba con la foto del expediente de Emily, no podía dejar de mirarla.

La respuesta a aquella inocente pregunta la sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero le costaba demasiado reconocerlo en voz alta.

-Claro. –Oyó cómo bostezaba.

-Guay, porque la tía Jess siempre dice que a los amigos hay que quererlos y cuidarlos. –Hotch sonrió conmovido y depositó un cariñoso beso en su cabeza.

-La tía Jess siempre tiene razón… pero no se lo digas.

* * *

 _ **N/a** : ¿Qué os ha parecido? No olvidéis dejar un review._


	20. Antes que el diablo sepa que has muerto

_**N/A**_ : _¡Muy buenas queridos lectores! Os traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic que nos ha acompañado durante 8 meses. El tiempo vuela, la verdad. De las tres partes ha sido la más difícil de escribir, pero no es nada comparado con lo que me está costando escribir la parte correspondiente a la séptima temporada. El regreso de Emily y la aparición de Beth me están dando dolores de cabeza._

 _Por suerte, mientras la escribo iré publicando una de esas historias que parecen una locura y luego os encantan. Básicamente imaginad que muere Rossi y su fantasma se le presenta a Hotch, que tendrá que lidiar con las despedidas pertinentes y con los comentarios de su amigo. Os la recomiendo porque más allá del rollo sobrenatural, es una buena mezcla de drama, comedia y romance. Porque sí, hay Hotchnnis. Así que espero veros por_ _ **Este muerto está muy vivo**_ _._

 _Dicho esto, damos un salto atrás en el tiempo para volver a justo después de_ _"6x18: Lauren"_.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Antes que el diablo sepa que has muerto**

La voz de Morgan rogándole que se quedara con él era lo último que recordaba. Cuando finalmente sus ojos se cerraron dieron paso a un frío desolador y a una abrumadora oscuridad. Ni luces, ni recuerdos, ni una figura misteriosa.

Mientras en el quirófano los médicos luchaban por reanimarla, Emily Prentiss se sumergía cada vez más en la oscuridad de la muerte. Por fortuna, no tardó en volver al mundo de los vivos. 37 segundos. Ese era el tiempo que según los médicos había estado muerta.

Cuando recuperó la consciencia despertó sola en una cama de la UCI y pese a que su corazón latía de nuevo, volvió a sentir la misma soledad que había sentido al morir. Un médico no tardó en llegar para hacerle unas preguntas acerca de cómo se encontraba. Un hombre trajeado al que no había visto nunca se situaba a su lado.

-Ahora no, más tarde tendrá tiempo de explicarle la situación. –Escuchó que dijo antes de volver a caer en un sueño profundo.

- _¿Dónde estoy?_ –Se sentía tan cansada que apenas podía hablar. Al abrir los ojos sintió cómo una figura familiar se acercaba a ella. Hotch… Su expresión era mucho más suave que de costumbre.

- _En el hospital._ –Oyó que decía otra voz que reconoció como la de Rossi.

- _¿Cómo he llegado?_

- _Bueno, querida._ _He de reconocer que subestimé a tu equipo._ –Se sorprendió al oír la voz de Clyde. ¿Qué hacía él allí?

Al levantar la cabeza para ver a su alrededor comprobó que el resto del equipo también se encontraba en la habitación. Morgan se situaba a su izquierda con Reid y Garcia detrás de él. Al otro lado se encontraba Hotch, que parecía el más cercano a ella, tanto por su posición como por su actitud. Rossi permanecía detrás de su viejo amigo, como siempre. Por su parte, Clyde se encontraba a los pies de la cama sujetando un trébol con el que jugueteaba de cuando en cuando.

- _¿Dónde está Doyle?_

- _Aquí, mi amor._ –El gélido acento irlandés que sintió sobre su hombro izquierdo hizo que el corazón casi se le saliera del pecho. Al girarse pudo ver sus ojos azules a tan solo unos centímetros. – _¿Creías que ibas a ganar, Lauren?_

- _¡Aléjate de mí!_ –Intentó alejarse pero no podía moverse. Al ver que sus compañeros miraban con frialdad lo que sucedía se estremeció. – _¡Ayudadme! ¡No puedo moverme!_

- _¿Ahora nos pides ayuda?_ –Preguntó Morgan. – _Debiste haber confiado en nosotros antes._

- _¡Confío en vosotros Derek!_

- _¡No, no lo haces Emily!_ –Exclamó enfadado. - _¿O debería llamarte Lauren?_ –No estaba segura de sí le estremecía más la mirada de Morgan o la carcajada de Ian.

- _Nosotros te habríamos ayudado._ –Dijo García entre lágrimas. Rossi se adelantó para hablar.

- _Esta también era nuestra guerra, porque éramos una familia._

- _Pero te fuiste…_ -Todo el enfado presente en la sala se cortó con la triste declaración de Reid. – _Y ni siquiera te despediste…_

- _¿Para qué matarte?_ –Volvió a burlarse Doyle. – _Es evidente que ya has perdido lo que más querías… Dime, Emily… ¿Duele?_ –Ian apretó su mano contra la herida que le había causado horas antes. Sintió una fuerte presión en el abdomen que hizo que gimiera de dolor.

- _No le escuches._ –Escuchó la voz tranquilizadora de Hotch a su lado. – _Mírame, Emily. No le escuches._ –Sujetó su rostro entre sus manos para que le mirase. – _Doyle solo quiere verte sufrir._

 _-Pero tiene razón…_

-La hemos estabilizado. –La mirada de Hotch se volvía cada vez más borrosa.

- _Te equivocas, no nos has perdido…_ -Donde antes se encontraban aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban ahora se encontraban los ojos claros de una mujer que no conocía.

-¿Me oyes? ¿Cómo te encuentras? –Notaba como el sudor le caía por la frente, sentía la garganta áspera y todo el cuerpo dolorido. –Escúchame, voy a retirarte el tubo endotraqueal. Necesito que te tranquilices y aspires, ¿Vale? No te va a doler. –Emily asintió aún aturdida y siguió las instrucciones de la enfermera.

-Ian… -Intentó hablar pero el dolor la obligó a guardar silencio.

-Es mejor que de momento no hables. –Giró la cabeza al oír la voz de otra mujer con bata. –Soy la doctora Randall. Estás en el Hospital General de Boston. –Le dio un poco de agua para calmar el dolor de garganta. –El Agente Flynn te lo explicará todo cuando estés mejor, pero de momento tienes que descansar. Te hemos sometido a una operación de urgencia como consecuencia de la herida que sufriste en el abdomen. Tienes laceraciones por todo el cuerpo y dos costillas rotas.

-Cuando estés mejor te trasladaremos a Bethesda para que te recuperes. Te llevará algún tiempo, pero estarás bien. –Emily dejó que las mujeres hicieran su trabajo mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. Le hubiera gustado ver una cara conocida al despertar y no sentir la soledad que sentía en aquella habitación.

Eso dolía más que la herida producida por Doyle.

Por fortuna, los sedantes no tardaron en hacer efecto y volvió a caer rendida en un profundo sueño. Al despertar se encontró con la mirada del hombre desconocido que había visto en la UCI.

-Hola, Emily. ¿Cómo estás? –Preguntó después de tocar un botón.

-He estado mejor. –Respondió con voz ronca. La enfermera no tardó en llegar para hacerle un chequeo rápido.

-Tu mejoría nos está dejando asombrados. Nunca había visto nada igual…

-Eso es porque su organismo es igual de cabezota que ella. –Los ojos de Emily se abrieron como platos al oír aquella voz.

-¡JJ! –Una lágrima se le escapó al ver por fin una cara conocida. La rubia se acercó y le dio un cuidadoso abrazo. Ella también estaba visiblemente emocionada por verla.

-¿Os importaría dejarnos solas? Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar.

-Claro, esperaré fuera. –Dijo el hombre.

-Si necesitas algo aprieta el botón. –La enfermera salió tras aquel hombre.

-¿Cómo estás? –La preocupación se evidenciaba en el rostro de su amiga.

-Bueno, he estado mejor. ¿Qué pasó con Doyle? –Notó un atisbo de culpa en la mirada de la rubia.

-Escapó.

Por supuesto. Era Doyle, él siempre escapaba. ¿Cómo pudo imaginar en algún momento que le vencería? Ahora mismo se sentía como una estúpida, pero eso no era comparable al miedo que se volvía a manifestar de nuevo en su interior.

-Siento no haber estado contigo la primera vez que despertaste. Te habrás sentido muy sola y confundida. –Dijo con gran pesar.

-No pasa nada… -Intentó tranquilizarla, pero la realidad era que estaba molesta.

¿Por qué la habían dejado sola? ¿Se habrían enfadado todos al conocer lo suyo con Doyle hasta el punto de no visitarla después de estar al borde de la muerte? Le costaba creer que esas personas a las que tanto quería obrasen de esa manera. Ella quiso protegerles y aunque no fue justa con ellos, no merecía ese trato.

-Emily, hay una razón por la cual nadie ha venido a visitarte. –A Emily le asustó aquella mirada cargada de dolor y culpa.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué les ha hecho? –Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró al pensar que Doyle pudiera haber llegado a su equipo. ¿Cómo iba su equipo a dejarla sola? Si no estaban con ella era por una causa de fuerza mayor y no se le ocurría una, excepto que ellos hubieran recibido daños o algo peor…

-¡Nada! Están todos a salvo. No es eso… -Emily suspiró aliviada, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Entonces qué? –JJ agarró su mano con fuerza. –JJ…

-Doyle escapó y solo había una manera de protegerte de él. Hotch tuvo que tomar una decisión… No fue fácil pero es la única manera de mantenerte a salvo. –Emily la miró sin comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. –Cuando despertaste no estuve contigo porque estaba en tu funeral.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó escéptica, pensando que de nuevo se trataba de un sueño.

-Tuvimos que fingir tu muerte. Solo Hotch y yo sabemos que estás viva. –Emily asintió intentando asimilar aquella información.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó tras un rato en silencio.

-Por proteg…

-¡No! –Exclamó soltando su mano. -¿Por qué les habéis mentido a ellos? –Preguntó levantando la voz. -¿Le habéis dicho al equipo que estoy muerta? –Preguntó incrédula.

-Es conveniente que lo sepan el menor número de personas posible. –Explicó con tranquilidad.

-¡Pero no es justo! ¡Decís que es por protegerme pero nadie me ha preguntado qué es lo que quiero yo! Ellos nunca me delatarían, no tienen que pasar por eso. –La rabia impulsó sus lágrimas hacia fuera. –¡Maldita sea! Derek no se merece tener el falso recuerdo de verme morir entre sus brazos.

-Ninguno os merecéis pasar por este dolor, pero es la única manera que tenemos de protegerte.

-¿Eso es lo que Hotch y tú os decís a vosotros mismos cada vez que mentís al equipo? –Escupió presa del enfado. La rubia la miró perpleja.

-¿Va todo bien? –Flynn entró al oír los gritos.

-¡Dejadme en paz! –Respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Emily. –Dijo JJ con la voz quebradiza

-¡FUERA!

Una vez se quedó sola en aquella habitación dejó salir todas las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo por tanto tiempo. Lloró todo lo que no había llorado cuando Doyle reapareció en su vida para llevársela con él. Y lloró al pensar en lo profundamente tristes que se sentirían todas las personas que la querían. _¿Se habrían enterado sus padres? ¿Y John? ¿Qué había de sus amigos o de todas las personas que formaban parte de su vida?_

Pero su equipo… Ellos no merecían ser engañados de aquella manera. No soportaba la idea de verles alrededor de su tumba presos de la desolación que implicaba la pérdida de una amiga, casi una hermana. No era justo.

Y la soledad que sentía se volvió más oscura, porque a ojos del mundo Emily Prentiss había muerto a manos de Ian Doyle.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : _Creo que lo importante de este capítulo era reflejar la soledad y confusión que debió sentir Emily. Espero haber acertado. Ya sabéis, no olvidéis dejar un review._

 _¡Saludos!_


	21. Posdata

_**N/A**_ : _Ocho meses después de publicar el primer capítulo aquí está el final de esta historia. Un torrente de emociones me invaden precisamente hoy porque me acabo de enterar que Paget Brewster se incorpora a Mentes Criminales como personaje regular. En principio podría parecer una feliz noticia, pero con la salida de Thomas, no me hace mucha gracia. Me hubiera gustado que al menos cerraran su historia de una manera complaciente para los fans y tenía la pequeña esperanza de que tal vez, Hotch pudiera no sé... ¿Dejar la UAC por algo en Londres? Y no me refiero a trabajo precisamente... Esta noticia evidentemente frustra mis esperanzas y es posible que sea la propia Emily quien sustituya a Hotch. Probablemente sea la mejor alternativa, pero es que el personaje de Hotch es insustituible y ese hueco no lo puede ocupar nadie._

 _Dejando de lado este tema, os agradezco enormemente vuestro seguimiento. Nuevamente alcanzamos los 100 reviews! Así que mil gracias, porque esa retroalimentación es muy importante para mí. Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos, a los que no comentáis (pero también os aprecio) y a esos usuarios que tienden a sacarme una sonrisa capítulo tras capítulo:_ **Lady Lunera** , **Francesca Salazar** , **Julia GOG** , **Cerezo** , **Vania** , **Nathaniel** , **Laurall** , mi fantasmita **Natalia** (que sigue desaparecida), **Wildest Alice** , **Coti13** , **Constanza MC** , **DemilyCminds** , **TefyHatake** , **Aixa** , **Paige** , **Anna** , **Gabrielle** , **Belen** y **Ludmi.26**.

 _Y también un saludo muy especial a los que leéis con ayuda del traductor, como_ **Ferbminds** , **gerald12** y **camille**. Muchas gracias por leer y por tomaros un ratito para dejar vuestra opinión. El capítulo se ambienta cronológicamente después de Lauren y justo hasta el flashback del capítulo 200 de la novena temporada. Disfrutad este punto y a parte.

* * *

 **Capítulo 21: Posdata…**

Si había algo más doloroso que tener ensartada una estaca en el abdomen eso era la rehabilitación. El postoperatorio era realmente duro: cada movimiento le costaba un gran esfuerzo, apenas se podía levantar y su estómago apenas toleraba la insípida comida del hospital. Para colmo solo tenía la compañía de Flynn, que no era especialmente hablador, y del personal del hospital, que tenían cosas mejores que hacer que pasar su tiempo con una _muerta_.

Esa era otra. Le estaba costando asumir que para el mundo ella ya no existía. Ya no había ninguna Emily Prentiss. Bueno, sí, alguna habría, pero no mimbro del FBI. Sería demasiada casualidad.

Aquellas cuatro paredes la estaban matando lentamente, pero después de seis días en aquella habitación, la trasladarían a Bethesda para su recuperación. No es que le emocionara la idea, pero allí se recuperaría mejor.

Al oír la puerta suspiró resignada sin apartar la mirada del Cosmopolitan.

-Ya te he dicho que no me voy a comer ese lenguado. Está más tieso que el cadáver de un dinosaurio.

-Debes comer para que tu estómago se vaya haciendo a la comida. –Pero esa vez no fue la voz de Flynn, sino la de una vieja amiga la que le hizo apartar los ojos de aquella revista que ya se sabía de memoria. -¿Cómo estás?

-Muerta… del aburrimiento. –Dijo haciendo una sarcástica pausa que JJ decidió ignorar.

-Te he traído libros. –Anunció enseñando una bolsa de viaje con varios libros, revistas y pasatiempos en su interior; además de un reproductor de música y un pequeño tablero de ajedrez.

-Tendrás que dárselos antes a Flynn. Ignoro si sabe leer, pero está empeñado en inspeccionar cada cosa que leo, como o toco.

-Espero que al menos sepa jugar al ajedrez. –Respondió ante su obvio estado de mal humor.

-Gracias. –Dijo secamente. Ambas permanecieron en un incómodo silencio durante un rato. –El otro día no pude preguntártelo pero… ¿Qué tal mi funeral? –JJ suspiró ante su tono irónico. -¿Qué? Es natural que tenga curiosidad, una no se muere todos los días…

-No creo que sea conveniente hablar de eso.

-Ah, cierto. Sois Hotch y tú quienes os dedicáis a decidir lo que es conveniente para mí. –La rubia desvió la mirada incómoda. -¿Fueron mis padres?

-Tú madre sí. Tú padre no lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que estuviera vivo.

-Ya… supongo que sus misiones le quitan tiempo para asistir al funeral de la hija a la que no ve desde hace 15 años… ¿Cómo está ella?

-Mal. Cree haber perdido a una hija.

-Tal vez sea mejor así. –Murmuró mirando por la ventana.

-No digas eso, no es justo. Tu madre te quiere. –Contestó enfadada por su actitud. –Y deja de comportarte así. Sé que estás enfadada, pero no pagues tu frustración contigo misma o con los que te rodean. Soy yo quien merece ese crédito.

-¿Con los que me rodean? –Lo cierto era que su mal humor, causado por su estado físico y los últimos acontecimientos la habían llevado a tener varias discusiones con Flynn o los miembros del cuerpo médico. –Vaya… Para ser tan poco hablador hay que ver lo rápido que canta mi guardaespaldas… -JJ bufó.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero si no te cuidas no te darán nunca el alta. Has perdido más de dos kilos en una semana.

-Llámalo operación bikini… -Volvió a decir cambiando el tono por uno más desenfadado. –Aunque con esta cicatriz no me volveré a poner un bikini jamás. –Y por primera vez en días Emily escuchó una risa sincera.

-No sabes cuánto extrañaba ese sentido del humor. –Dijo mirándola con cariño. Emily reprimió una sonrisa y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Claro. ¿Lista? -Preguntó acercándole la silla de ruedas.

-Si a ir en bata médica lo llamas estar lista supongo que sí…

Horas después ya estaba instalada en Bethesda con una nueva identidad. Ahora era Emma Rickman, una periodista y escritora frustrada de Boston que había sufrido un accidente cuando investigaba un edificio abandonado.

-Podías haber escogido otra historia más creíble. –Comentó Flynn conduciéndola en la silla de ruedas hasta la nueva habitación. JJ caminaba a su lado.

-Sí, cuando te dejamos elegir tu identidad suponíamos que te inventarías una más normal. –Dijo la rubia estando de acuerdo con el Agente.

-Qué le vamos a hacer… La historia de la espía que fue atacada por un terrorista ya estaba pillada. –Los dos agentes compartieron una mirada de cansancio.

-¿Qué te parece la habitación? Es mejor que la de Boston.

Efectivamente, el espacio era más grande y a la vez acogedor. Incluso disponía de un armario propio, una televisión y un confortable sillón junto a una amplia ventana que daba a un jardín interior donde paseaban los pacientes. Pese a esas ventajas seguía siendo un lugar aislado y reflejaba la monotonía de una soledad a la que tristemente se empezaba a acostumbrar.

-Supongo que sí. Al menos no hay cristaleras y tendré más intimidad. –Flynn la ayudó a que se acomodara en la cama.

-Y la ventana es más grande. –Apuntó la rubia.

-Yo con dejar de hacer mis necesidades en la cuña me conformo. Creo que no se me ocurre nada más humillante que eso… -JJ acarició su brazo intentando consolarla.

-En este lugar te recuperarás mejor, Em. –Emily sonrió levemente. Había escogido el nombre de Emma porque tenía la misma abreviatura que el suyo. Al menos, si alguien la llamaba así no sentiría que su identidad estaba enterrada junto a un féretro vacío.

-Oye Flynn, ¿podrías traerme un té verde? –El hombre asintió entendiendo el mensaje. Una vez abandonó la habitación Emily miró a JJ y empezó a hablar. –JJ, siento haberme portado así contigo. –La rubia negó.

-No tienes que disculparte. Para serte sincera prefería que reaccionaras así a que ocultaras tus emociones tras un "estoy bien". Además, no imagino lo duro que tiene que ser pasar por todo esto…

-Tú tampoco lo tienes fácil. –Notó como su mirada se entristecía al pensar en todas las mentiras que les estaba contando al equipo. -¿Cómo lo están llevando?

No había hora del día en la que permaneciera despierta que no se preguntara cómo estaría el resto del equipo.

-Mal, pero intentan superarlo. Strauss llamará a alguien para que evalúe al equipo.

-Eso no les gustará… -Ambas se quedaron pensativas. –¡Oh, mierda! ¿Y Sergio?

-No te preocupes, Garcia se ha quedado con él. –Suspiró aliviada. –Se llevan bien. Penelope dice que tiene tu carácter.

-Si Sergio es como yo entonces adorará a su nueva dueña. –JJ se acercó al notar su tristeza y le dio un abrazo.

-Te he traído algo. Será mejor que Flynn no lo vea. –La rubia le entregó un sobre. Al sentir que se abría la puerta Emily lo escondió bajo la sábana. El Agente entró en la estancia, ajeno a lo que acababa de suceder. –Bueno, Em. He de irme, te veré la semana que viene.

-Bien.

-Cuídate y come un poco. –Se despidió apretando su mano. –Tienes que cuidarte.

-Sí, mamá.

Una vez se fue, Emily volvió a quedarse sola con Flynn en aquella habitación.

-Gracias. –Respondió al recibir el té. –Oh, vaya… -Murmuró tirando el anzuelo.

-¿Qué? –Cuestionó el Agente.

-Nada, es solo que le falta azúcar… -Mintió. Flynn suspiró.

-Está bien, te traeré un sobre. –Emily le dedicó una gentil sonrisa.

-Eres un encanto. –Nada más salir, Emily aprovechó para abrir el sobre que le había entregado JJ y al ver lo que había en su interior no pudo contener las lágrimas.

La fotografía que Jordan Todd les había tomado en el bar hacía dos años, justo el día que JJ se reincorporó de su baja por maternidad, la misma que ella le había regalado a Hotch en Navidad para recordarle que eran una familia y estarían con él. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si él estaría detrás de aquel obsequio.

* * *

-Jaque mate. -Flynn sonrió satisfecho, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el rostro de su protegida. -¿Estás bien? -Preguntó captando su atención. -Tú nunca pierdes.

-Todos perdemos alguna vez, por muy buenos que seamos. -Respondió lacónica.

-Tal vez debamos jugar a otra cosa, ¿Qué tal al póker? -Emily negó con cansancio y se volvió en la cama dándole la espalda. -Vamos, anímate, seguro que no tardará en venir.

JJ le había dicho que volvería en una semana, sin embargo, habían pasado diez días y no había tenido noticia de su amiga. Empezaba a preguntarse si le había pasado algo o habían dado con el paradero de Doyle. Por si fuera poco, su estómago le estaba dando problemas y llevaba dos días vomitando casi todo lo que comía, con lo que tuvieron que volverla a poner suero.

Evidentemente no estaba de buen humor porque de ninguna manera Flynn podría haberla ganado al ajedrez en condiciones normales.

-Oye Em… He sido destinado a otra misión… -Ella se volvió para mirarle. Lo cierto es que le había cogido cariño a su guardaespaldas. No es que fuera muy hablador o la alegría de la huerta, pero al menos era amable y soportaba sus bajones, que últimamente eran muchos.

-¿Tú también te vas? -No lo pretendía, pero la pregunta salió de su boca con un toque de reproche.

-Supongo, pero dentro de poco te trasladarán y me sustituirán por otro. -Contestó ignorando como de costumbre su tono de resquemor. Emily se había planteado en más de una ocasión si lo hacía adrede o si ni siquiera captaba su frustración. La diferencia entre ambos casos era notable: o Flynn era el Agente más paciente del Estado o simplemente era idiota. Pero su forma de respirar le decía que era más lo primero que lo segundo. -Solo quería decírtelo yo mismo. Ya sé que no soy el mejor conversador y no soy un rival digno para jugar al ajedrez, pero me preocupo por ti y espero que algún día vuelvas a casa.

Su tímida sonrisa le hizo sonreír con tristeza, le recordaba a Reid cuando decía algo que le resultaba incómodo.

-Te voy a echar de menos. -Confesó intentando no sonar muy triste. -Yo tampoco he sido la mejor paciente, pero me alegra que hayas sido tú quien me haya cuidado la espalda durante mi convalecencia. -Y algo en su interior cambió, se sintió realmente agradecida, porque Flynn había sido su único contacto con el mundo real, además de JJ. -¿Sigue en pie la oferta del póker?

-Claro. -Ambos compartieron una sonrisa que fue interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta. Al ver de quien se trataba, Flynn se levantó caminando hacia la puerta. -Os dejo solas.

-Creí que ya no vendrías…

-Lo siento, el Pentágono es duro. -Sus marcadas ojeras eran testigo de ello. Emily se sintió culpable, al fin y al cabo, JJ tenía una vida y debía vivirla. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien. -La rubia frunció el ceño al ver el suero.

-¿Sigues sin comer?

-Mi estómago ha dejado de tolerar los alimentos…

-Lamento oír eso. -Respondió apenada. -Espero que vuelvas a comer sólido pronto, porque esta misma semana te trasladaremos a tu nuevo destino.

-¿Cuál será?

-París. – _"Genial, la ciudad del amor para una no-muerta"_. -Allí podrás empezar de nuevo hasta que demos con Doyle. -Emily carraspeó decidiendo que era la hora de cambiar de tema.

-Dime, ¿Cómo está Henry? -La expresión de sorpresa de la rubia cambió a una llena de amor.

-Cada día está más grande. -Sacó su teléfono y le empezó a enseñar fotos. Emily no sentía una sensación tan familiar desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero en ese momento algo pasó que cambió totalmente su cara. Una llamada entrante, un nombre. JJ se apresuró y apartó el móvil para atender la llamada.

-¿Sucede algo? -Emily contempló como su amiga hablaba por teléfono, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para oír la voz que provenía del otro lado. Por un momento le pareció distinguir aquella voz que tan bien conocía, pero no estaba segura de sí había sido imaginación suya o no. -Ahora estoy ocupada. Sí. -JJ vaciló y Emily miró aquel aparato anhelante. En aquel momento hubiera dado todas las comidas sólidas de las próximas dos semanas solo por oír su voz. -Claro. Adiós. -Al ver como su amiga colgaba suspiró decepcionada. -¿Querías hablar con él?

-Eso sería romper el protocolo. -Respondió tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible. -Y Flynn ya me ha pasado lo de la foto… -todavía no sabía cómo diantres se había enterado. -Dudo que me vuelva a pasar otra. -JJ metió la mano en el bolso para sacar un sobre.

-¿Entonces supongo que no querrás esto? -Emily miró el sobre que su antigua compañera sostenía en las manos. -Hotch insistió en que te lo entregara.

Su respiración se interrumpió por un segundo. ¿Qué es lo que contendría ese sobre? ¿Por qué Hotch quebrantaría el estúpido protocolo para comunicarse con ella? La curiosidad la invadía por dentro y apenas era capaz de contener la emoción que le provocaba el hecho de que Hotch se hubiera puesto en contacto con ella.

Al ver lo que significaba para ella, JJ se acercó y se la entregó.

-Si no te importa, usaré tu cuarto de baño. -Mintió excusándose para darle algo de intimidad.

Y ahí estaba, frente a un sobre proveniente del hombre que había tomado la decisión de fingir su muerte para protegerla, pero también de una de las personas que más significaban para ella. Había que ser muy hipócrita para no reconocer que él ocupaba la mitad de sus pensamientos; que, aunque les echara de menos a todos, su cerebro la traicionaba y reparaba más tiempo en Aaron Hotchner. Tomó el sobre entre sus manos, lo abrió con sumo cuidado y simplemente leyó.

* * *

 _Hay veces que las palabras sobran y hay otras en las que resulta difícil que acudan a uno mismo. Supongo que este es uno_ _de esos_ _casos, porque_ _tras escribir tres cartas distintas me sigue costando encontrar las palabras adecuadas._

 _No sé cómo decirte lo mucho que siento haber tomado esta decisión sin tu consentimiento. Sé lo duro que es para ti y lo mucho que duele estar separado de tu familia por un hombre que amenaza tu vida y la de los que más quieres._

 _Tú estuviste a mi lado y siento que esta vez no puedo hacer nada por ti, más allá de guardar un oscuro secreto. Ojalá pudiera estar a tu lado para recordarte que no estás sola._

 _Sé que es injusto, pero tengo que pedirte que sigas siendo tan fuerte como lo has sido hasta ahora. Te prometo que de una forma u otra te traeré de vuelta a casa. Hasta entonces, cuídate mucho._

 _Aaron_

 _PD: Siento no haberte podido hacer llegar los mejores tallarines de DC, pero cierta persona ha insistido en que no puedes comer otra cosa que no sea la comida del hospital._

* * *

Sonrió con tristeza al leer la postdata y las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos. No era una carta sentimental, incluso podía parecer algo fría dada la situación. La carta la firmaba Aaron, pero daba la impresión de que la había escrito el Agente Hotchner, demostrando su estoicidad hasta en esos momentos. Sin embargo, había ciertos detalles que reflejaban lo que Hotch sentía: la culpa de haber sido el artífice de todo aquel plan que le robaba su identidad; la carga de esconder un terrible secreto y el remordimiento de saber que la dejaba sola. Por eso le pedía que se mantuviera fuerte, porque estaba sola, al contrario que él cuando tuvo que hacer frente a Foyet. No tendría a alguien lleno de determinación que le diera fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Pero el final de la carta, la postdata, si había sido escrita por Aaron y esa era su particular manera de recordarle que lo que ella hizo por el era importante y que no se olvidaría de ella. No solo eran unos tallarines, era el recuerdo de su primera cena solos y de la vez que estuvo con él en el hospital para darle fuerzas.

-¿Estás bien? -La voz de JJ la sacó de sus pensamientos, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que no había logrado contener.

-No. -Y por primera vez contestó a esa pregunta con una negativa.

-Encontraremos a Doyle. -Emily se vio reflejada en aquellos ojos azules llenos de determinación e intentó memorizarlos para recordarlos en los malos momentos que se avecinaban.

Días después volaba en un avión junto a Jennifer Jareau rumbo a Europa y no pudo evitar mirar el cielo de Washinton DC pensando en todo lo que dejaba atrás: no solo Quantico y a su familia, también a Emily Prentiss.

-¿Sabes JJ? Conozco una página web para jugar al Scrabble que te encantará. -JJ sonrió captando la intención que llevaba.

Al menos eso le consolaba, porque a partir de ahora no tendría ningún apoyo, estaría completamente sola.

No había otra salida.

* * *

 _ **N/A**_ : Y aquí concluye la historia. Ya estoy trabajando en su continuación y se llamará **"HERIDA ABIERTA"**. La publicaré cuando termine **"Este muerto está muy vivo"** y creedme que si os gustó _"Lo que pasa en Las Vegas..." y "Mientras pasan las horas"_ , esta historia os encantará. Además, habrá hotchniss y ya sabéis el juego que da el tandem Rossi-Hotch-Emily.

¿Qué os ha parecido el fic? ¿Ha estado a la altura de los anteriores? ¿Cambiaríais algo? ¿Cómo pensáis que será la estancia de Emily en París? ¿Y su vuelta? Me cuesta especialmente afrontar su regreso y la interacción con Hotch.

Ya que hemos llegado juntos hasta aquí, no estaría de más un review, aunque solo diga "Tu review pesada: Me ha gustado."

Un abrazo a todos.


End file.
